Record of Agarest War: Xover Edition
by Musashi the Master
Summary: The ultimate crossover where Renee of MMP/TMM and anime and game characters must help Leonhardt and his descendants save Agarest and the omniverse from the evil Summeril and his Dark Generals while dealing with Summeril's cursed trinkets and saving themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Like everyone knew by now, my computer died a few months ago because I wasn't taking good care of it. But now I got an iPad to help me write this newest story based on the first Record of Agarest War game, Record of Agarest War: Xover Edition! This is my first M rated fanfic filled with action, violence, romance, a little bit of humor, a little bit of death scenes and sex scenes. It is an huge epic crossover with Renee from Mew Mew Power as the main character which spans five generations. So here is the epic opening inspired by that hit anime, Attack on Titan!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please support this disclaimer.**

* * *

**Guren no Yumiya plays**

**We see an ancient mural before it crumbled into pieces revealing the title of this story with chains going fast for a while before stopping and the screen goes up.**

**We see some characters in a field with weapons on the ground, we turn to Leo, a grown up Ellis and Renee with a strange bracelet on her arm in thought.**

**We then see a corrupted army laying waste to a village.**

**Next we see an army of zombies from the HOTD universe, monsters from the Monster Rancher world and monsters from Agarest in a stand still like walking postion.**

**We then cut to a forest with an army of good in the fields with Ladius and many characters from different dimensions doing some salute before charging into battle.**

**We see the Dark Knight's face (Not his real face) in a close up, then we see Thoma leaping into the air.**

**Next we see Duran floating high in mid air as he acts surprised.**

**Then we see Fuyria, Elaine and Luana naked and transparent as Leo charges at the Gridamas army with Renee and Dyshana's help.**

**Next we cut to Generation 2 with Valrie, Yayoi and Sherfunir also naked and transparent as Ladius and Kat from Gravity Rush did some moves similair to the AOT opening on a Gouki.**

**Next we see Lavina, Faina and Noah also naked and transparent as Thoma and Yuri Lowell fight Summerai's army.**

**Next we cut to Winfield and other gunslingers firing at zombies and monsters.**

**Next we see Duran running angrily with his sword ready with Hildegard, Silvi and Ryuryu naked and transparent in the background as Duran leaps from a cliff, attempting to strike down Moo's true form from Monster Rancher.**

**We see the Raigan flag and Vashtor doing some epic moves in a black background.**

**We see Zerva and some anime and Touhou characters leaping out a forest in mid air, then we see more of Leo's group along with anime and game characters leaping into the air, ready for battle.**

**We see an army of monsters as the screen goes sideways and some black silhoutes in the air at a steady pace as we view scenes too epic to describe.**

**We see Leo, Renee and Ellis battle ready in split screens.**

**The final scene shows the three along with their allies minus the women chosen by Dyshana looking at the sun.**

* * *

**_Generation 1_**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Have you ever pondered, just pondered, if there are gods other than the Almighty in this vast universe, or omniverse? Do they have different ideas? Do they look out for the humans or other creatures? Do they even look after our well-being in the first place? Alternatively, do they war against each other in the battle of good and evil? No one knows, I'm sure, but here's a thought: If a god was to place ideas in a bottle for another to use, what if they shake it up and mix it with another idea? Is it for good, or for evil? Our story begins in a world that the gods created, Agarest, where an evil godly being has broken the balance between dimensions...

"Ugh... What happened...?" A 15-year-old girl mumbled to herself as she rubbed her head.

This mystery gitl had purple hair that reached up to her shoulders. Almost as if it was a theme, she wore a purple jacket with a white-and-red striped t-shirt underneath. She only wore black shorts to cover her bottom, and, just as an added bonus, her feet were clad in purple shoes.

She looked around, her eyes finally losing the haze of slumber. This place did not look familiar to her at all! She was certainly not in her bed, and to be honest, her room never looked so, er, "fantasy"-like. Beside her, she noticed a gold pendant with a heart on it.

"... What's this? I feel like I know this pendant from somewhere, but where?" The girl mused in confusion as she picked it up, placing it around her neck for safekeeping; hey, if it _could _be hers, no sense in wasting it!

Soon after, something else also caught her eye. On her other side was an uniquebracelet with a red ruby embedded in it. The woman looked at the odd object in a trance-like state. Somehow, something was telling her to put it on, and to make matters worse, she couldn't ignore the voices within.

Therefore, without a second thought, she picked it up, placed it around her right arm, and got it in place. For a moment there, she thought she heard a faint evil laugh, but she shook it off. It was then that something appeared on her belly. A strange purple symbol of some kind, fully created and decorated, was now seemingly a part of her flesh. She looked at it in shock and confusion, before stating with a frown; "Just great... I got a tattoo on my stomach..."

The woman sighed as she started to move to find a way out of this hellish place. Unfortunately, she stopped and noticed the bushes nearby rustling. Alarmed, she got ready for battle. She didn't know if she had any kung-fu practice of any kind, but she had to defend herself from whatever was behind those bushes.

Her heart beat ever so faster...

Out of the bushes, almost like a streak of lightning, a 21-year-old man and 17-year-old girl came running out.

The boy had long black hair, an open black shirt with the sleeves rolled partway up his forearm, light green eyes, black pants that matched his shirt, and a pair of grey boots that went about half-way to his knee. He also wore an iron knuckle on his right wrist, and on his left wrist was a gold bracelet with a red jewel in it. A sheathed katana could be seen tied around his waist.

The girl's eyes were a shade of crimson, and her hair was long, black, and in twin ponytails, courtesy of the double light blue bows in her hair. She had what looked like a short, black dress with detached black sleeves at the shoulder. Around her neck was a black and white frilly collar with a blue ribbon to go with it. Finally were her boots, which were black with slight white frill at the top, and went up to her knees.

The confused girl figured the clothes these odd people were wearing were of a fashion sense she had no experience with. Still, she sighed in relief; at least there were some other people here.

"Who are you?" The girl stated as she folded her arms and look at the two newcomers with a glare.

"Heh... Is that some way to greet people?" The man stated sarcastically.

"You should mind your manners!" The pig-tailed girl frowned. "At least tell us your name."

"Not unless you tell me yours, first..." The woman countered with a deeper frown.

"Oh fine... if you insist, I'm..." The pig-tailed girl stopped in mid-sentence, trying to think. Why couldn't she remember her name?!

The man looked at the pig-tailed girl with worry. He also couldn't remember his name… for the moment.

Suddenly, the purple-haired woman remembered something… Something important.

"… My name is Renee Roberts..." The woman now known as Renee stated.

"... Yuri Lowell. Nice to meet you, Miss Roberts..." Yuri did a mock bow.

"... N-Noire... B-But it's not like I'm gonna buddy buddy with you or anything!" Noire muttered in annoyance as she looked away.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Renee asked as she looked at the skies in thought, trying to remember where she came from and how she got to this strange place.

Suddenly, she noticed a tattoo on Yuri's right hand similar to the one she had, only black with a grey ring and a green ruby on top of it.

"Hey... did you get that strange tattoo from… whatever it is you're wearing right now?" Renee asked in surprise.

"Hmm?" Yuri raised an eyebrow as he noticed the strange tatoo on Renee's belly. "Huh, so you got it too, huh? Well, for some reason, I can't get it off- the ring, I mean- no matter how I tried." Yuri shrugged as if not caring.

"S-So... If we have no idea where we are or who we are, then how the hell are we gonna survive whatever this place is?!" Noire growled, stomping her feet in fustration.

Before they decided to answer that, they heard a girl's scream. They were understandably alarmed.

For some strange reason, Renee couldn't resist the cry for help. Without hesitation, she rushed to the source.

Yuri sighed and remarked: "She's even more troublesome than you, princess..." Yuri ran after Renee.

"S-Shut up, knight!" Noire growled as an anger vein on her forehead appeared as she too rushed towards the source.

…

When they got there, they saw a young girl with pink hair and pointed ears. She wore a white blouse, with matching white shoes, a large white ribbon, and white frilly wristbands.

She was cornered by a large purplish humanoid. Its appearance was somewhat monster-like, what with the large horns, three clawed fingers, a unique "cattish" face with a large mane, and unique "bird" feet. It stood in a fighting stance with one of its fists extended out.

The three out-of-place people looked at the humanoid figure staring at the girl.

"What... What the hell is that thing? And it's attacking a little girl!" Noire growled as she made a rapier appear and grabbed it. She then pointed her sword at the humanoid.

"Heh. Fight first, ask questions later, eh?" Yuri stated as he unsheathed his katana and got into a battle position.

"..." Renee also got into a battle position even though she had no weapon or power to arm herself.

"..." The humanoid was silent as he noticed the odd circle of heroes and got into a fighter's stance.

Suddenly, two people came up to the battle about to befold: a young man and a woman.

This man wore a long white overcoat with matching white boots, grey undershirt, and black pants. He was also wearing a unique-looking pendant around his neck. Perhaps the most interesting thing about him, though, was his sword, which glowed a faint golden light.

Next was a woman with white-green hair. Her outfit was somewhat bold, being a revealing black top and a black dress with the sides of it removed. She also had a light bluish, semi-transparent silken scarf around her neck and hanging from both her sides loosely.

"We're too late!" The young man growled as he charged into battle, without thinking clearly.

"Wait..." The woman stated without emotion.

"Looks like we got more people to fight... Just great..." Yuri muttered as he blocked the man's sword with his own.

Renee noticed the humanoid was about to hit the man in the back. "Noire, help that man!" She ordered.

Noire was both confused and annoyed that someone was ordering her around, but she nodded and blocked the humanoid's attack on the man.

It was then the elven girl spoke up by shouting "Stop it. All of you!"

That stopped the fighting. The young man rushed up to the girl and checked for wounds. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

The girl pointed to the humanoid creature and stated calmly "He... Borgnine protected me."

"Who's Borgnine?" Noire blinked, wondering what the hell was going on.

Yuri sighed, shook his head, and replied with: "I believe Borgnine is the one we were fighting..."

The humanoid now known as Borgnine was silent as he folded his arms and remained mysterious.

The young man blinked and asked the girl: "Where did you meet him?"

The young girl stated with "I'm not sure." Clearly she had no idea either. "All I know is that he shows up to help me when there are bad people around."

"I see... But what about those other three?" The young man stated as he turned to face Renee, Yuri and Noire.

"We were about to help this girl when this whole misunderstanding occur." Renee stated as she looked away, but not before looking at the young man and blushing a little.

The young man smiled. "My name is Leonhardt. You have my gratitude. Thanks to you four, I will be able to keep my promise."

"Th-Thank you for saving me..." the young pinkette says to Noire.

Noire huffs loudly, crosses her arms and puffs out her chest, "Hmph. Consider yourself lucky that we didn't need to do too much."

The pinkette giggles, "Still, thank you very much!" she happily says while bowing lightly to Noire.

Noire's face, now slightly flush with embarrassment stutters "Wh-Whatever! I-I didn't do it to be thanked!"

"Renee Roberts. Nice to meet you, Leonhardt..." Renee stated nonchantly.

"Yuri Lowell, and I like to keep out of trouble if I can." Yuri smiled.

"N-Noire... And I wasn't helping so I can be this girl's friend or anything!" Noire looked down and kicked the dirt.

Borgnine stated without emotion "My purpose is to protect my master. Nothing more."

"Master?" Leonhardt was confused.

It was then the mysterious woman spoke with a calm demeanor. "Your curiosity must wait. If she was attacked, that means there may still be soldiers nearby."

Leonhardt nodded and said "Your words ring true. Let us find sanctuary then. We can talk once we are safe." He then remembered something. "I do not believe I actually know your name."

"I'm... Ellis." The girl now known as Ellis smiled.

"Ellis... A fine name." Leonhardt smiled.

"Yeah. Cute name you got there, Ellis." Yuri smiled also. Ellis was silent as she blushed in embarrassment.

It was then the woman turned to Leonhardt and asked "Where shall we go?"

"With luck, this path will lead us to a town or settlement." Leonhardt stated, but he couldn't help but wonder why his mysterious woman friend was eying Renee, Yuri and Noire. He also noticed the strange tattoos on Renee and Yuri.

It was then Ellis beamed with excitement. "We don't need luck! I've been through this wood many times. I know the way!"

"What luck. Lead the way, Ellis." Yuri smiled.

"J-Just don't get us lost or anything." Noire mumbled to herself.

Ellis giggled. "You can count on me! This way, my friends!"

Almost everyone was following Ellis, but the mysterious woman stood still in thought.

'So he has brought them out of their worlds so he can spread his evil across the universe...' The woman thought to herself as she followed her companions.

To be continued...

**Next chapter: The Hyperactive Girl**

**A/N: Well, how was that? This is my ultimate crossover masterpiece and I got a blog covering what will be here in this story. Anyway, next time, Dyshana explains everything to our otherworldly heroes and Neptune from the Mk2 universe (Noire is also from the Mk2 universe) and Kirito from Sword Art Online will join our heroes in the second chapter, so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Hyperactive Girl and the Black Swordsman**

* * *

Renee and his new companions walked down a cliff side road. Ellis looked at Renee, inspecting her clothes. They were unlike anything she had ever seen. Perhaps too advanced in her world.

"Miss Roberts?" Ellis asked.

Renee looked at Ellis with a small smile. "Please, call me Renee. What is it, Ellis?"

"I was wondering about your clothes. They're unlike anything I have ever seen." Ellis' gaze was transfixed on Renee's clothes. Where could she get some that were like that?

"..." Renee looked at her clothes like they were nothing special. Perhaps she stood out wearing them? She finally spoke after then seconds. "They're from wherever I'm from. Problem is I have no idea who I am or where I came from..."

Leonhardt and Ellis both snapped their gazes towards Renee's face.

"Wait... Could it be that you have... amensia?!" Leonhardt gasped.

"She's not the only one..." Yuri said for the first time in ages. "The Princess and I also lost our memories of our homes and perhaps real names..." He sighed as crossed his arms and closed his eyes in introspection..

Noire huffed again and crossed her arms. "W-What did I tell you about calling me princess, knight?" she muttered.

'Knight'... Yuri frowned at the word. The nonchalant yet mature air he carried himself with drifted away as feelings of spite grew in his person, ending up in his clenching right hand. The sensation was only momentary, though, and he calmed himself down soon after.

All of a sudden, Borgnine stopped and the others followed suit immediately after. A huge boulder blocked their path. It was so large that it would be impossible to get around it.

Yuri frowned. "Damn... This is the only way to Ellis' village..."

"Now what should we do?! Head back and faced whatever soldiers Leonhardt keeps talking about?!" Noire shouted.

The mysterious woman with Leonhardt stepped forward. "If you want to reach your goal... sometimes, you have to use brute force. Do you understand?" she stated stoically.

After a moment of thinking, Leonhardt nodded. "Of course, Dyshana. Everyone, we must destroy that boulder blocking our path!"

"Dyshana, huh? That's your friend's name? If she suggests it, then let's crave a hole through that boulder!" Yuri smirked as he unsheathed his katana and held it out in his left hand, ready for a fight.

"If my blade breaks, you're responsible for this, Leonhardt!" Despite her aggression, Noire stood tall and upright as she pulled out a rapier that she made materialise in a flash of light.

Borgnine got into a battle stance. Ellis got out a wand with feathers on it.

Leonhardt got out his sword that reflected the sun brightly off its golden tip.

"... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..." came the faintest of screams from above that was accompanied by a faint whistling.

Renee, like the others, felt her adrenaline dissolve in confusion. "What the..." she muttered.

Ellis, looking up, gasped and pointed. "Leo! Look up there!"

Everyone looked towards the sky where the young girl was pointing. The details were hard to make out this far away but something — or, rather, someone — was falling.

"Waaaaaah! Why am I always falling?!" the little girl above screamed. As she got nearer, the party could make out their appearance more clearly. Her white hoodie-dress, complete with light blue stripes on the arm sides, a large purple 'N' zipper head and purple hood, flapped viciously in her descent much like her arms that were trying oh so hard to slow her down. The splaying bangs of her light purple hair, which was decorated with two white d-pad hairclips, were also shaking wildly. Her legs also viciously kicked in the air, allowing the party to see her white and light blue knee socks, purple and white shoes with an N on the 'tongue'.

Suddenly, her screaming stopped. She opened her eyes and looked down — or, rather, 'up' from her perspective — to see the party below. "Hey look, a cute g—"  
She was abruptly interrupted by her collision with the boulder. The collision carried so much force that the boulder was completely annihilated. The group coughed as dirt and dust were flung into the air. As it settled, they opened their eyes and saw the girl laying on the ground, unmoving.

The young swordsman rushed up to the falling girl and checked her pulse. Fortunately, she was still breathing.

Yuri whistled. "No one could have survived a fall like that. Guess she was lucky or something." He shrugged.

Noire, for the first time since the party's formation, was shocked silent. She walked up to and bent down to the girl. As she inspected her, she felt small sparks at the corners of her mind, flaring at every individual detail Noire subconsciously observed. She didn't know how but she knew this girl. The sparks became more and more insistent as they tried to jump-start her memory.  
Noire's eyes widened as those sparks turned into a full-on lightning bolt.

"We have to get her to Ellis' village, NOW!" she shouted as she turned to Leo.

Leo leaned back from Noire's sudden outburst but he nodded. The swordsman turned to Ellis with urgency. "How far is your village? This girl is alive but needs medical treatment."

"It's not far from here," Ellis answered. "If she's hurt, we need to hurry. Borgnine, carry her please."

"As you wish, Master," answered the large creature as he picked the fallen girl up in his large arms.

"Alright, let's hurry!" Renee stated. Everyone nodded in agreement as they hurried on to Ellis' village.

At a fortified kingdom, a man perhaps of 30 years with blond hair, silver armor with gold designs with a black cape and sword was having a meeting. His name was Melchior.

"The bridgehead to the Frontier is ours. All we need to do now is realign the troops and make our attack," he informed the old man sitting next to him.

Largen, a warrior who was beginning to show his age, wore light blue armor and a white cape. He rubbed his fingers together anxiously. "Was an army of that scale really necessary?" He questioned.

Melchior looked at the one questioning him with a serious look. "What a strange thing to hear. And from you of all people, Largen. Have you forgotten about Hovos? Do you not remember how much we lost in our attack on that puny settlement? Syrium and elves are relics of the past. They, along with their heretical powers, shall fall." Melchior turned and leaned towards Largen with an unblinking gaze. "Don't you agree?"

The old warrior looked down. "You are correct, of course... but this campaign is stretching our resources to the limit."

Melchior gave a small chuckle. "That is why it shall be a quick battle. Strength must be focused to be effective. Spreading our forces widely will not serve our purpose. Our countrymen will need convincing if they are to supply us with reinforcements. If this battle is successful, our case will be made. Will you help me?"

The old general was silent for about a minute. "... Very well."  
-

Renee and her friends and their wounded arrived in Ellis' village, Dodone. They checked in at an inn where, very coincidentally, Ellis remembered that she had an affinity for healing magic. She wasted no time in using her talents to treat the purple haired girl's wounds.

Leo sat on the bed beside the girl and conversed with the tsundere. "Noire, do you know this girl?" the swordsman asked her.

Noire's face was slightly red and she kept her eyes away from Leo's. "Y-Yeah... I think... Her name's Neptune and she's... she's m-my..."

"Friend?" Ellis guessed.

Noire abruptly looked away. "S-Something like that. But we're more like rivals and that's all there is to it!"

Renee smirked. "You don't have any friends, do you?"

The crimson on Noire's face flared up. "O-Of course I have a friend! It's Neptune! W-Wait! Augh... damn it..." Noire rubbed her temples in frustration.

Dyshana cleared her throat, getting the attention of those in the room. "It is time you know about this world," she began as calmly as ever. "This world is called Agarest and, currently, it is besieged by darkness, a darkness known only as the Dark King, Summeril. Gridamas, the kingdom that Leonhardt once served, is being controlled by Summeril's forces and the kingdom has declared war on the Frontier."

Eyebrow raised, Yuri turned to Leo. "You were once a soldier in this Gridamas kingdom?"

Leo looked down in sorrow. "Yes... I helped Gridamas destroy homes and kill innocent people till I finally realized the wrongdoings Gridamas had forced me to commit and tried to fight back. I saved Ellis but it cost me my life at the hands of Melchoir's warrior. That warrior was pure evil and black as onyx..." Leo tightened his fist, the image of his dark adversary plaguing his mind once again.

"Wait..." Renee's started with hesitation, "if this Melchior guy killed you, then how are you still alive?"

Leo smiled and pointed to Dyshana. "She appeared when I was at death's door and revived me. In return, I offered my life along with those of my descendants'."  
Dyshana said nothing as she folded her arms.

Renee was silent for a moment until she frowned. "If you're thinking of me helping you save this world, I'm not gonna help you."

"Same here. I don't deal with petty squabbles," Noire nodded.

Dyshana smirked. The effect was rather eerie as the corners of her mouth hadn't even twitched until that point. "What if I told you Summeril has something to do with your lost memories?"

"Pardon?"

"Huh?" Renee and Noire looked at Dyshana in question.

"Summeril is the reason you three, along with others, had been cast out of your worlds. Summeril wishes to expand his evil empire across the omniverse. If something isn't done, Summeril will rule all creation. If you travel with Leonhardt and those close to him, your memories will return. I am asking you to help save this world along with other worlds..."

Renee and Noire looked at Dyshana with serious looks till they sighed. "Fine..." they both muttered.

Yuri was silent as he looked away.

Neptune groaned and stirred as she began to wake up. She opened her eyes and noticed Leo sitting next to her. She screamed in surprise, catching the attention of the others who were surprised in turn (except for Dyshana, obviously). "What did you do to me?!" she shouted at the swordsman. "Did you take my virginity or something?! Noooooooo! Now I'll never meet a cute boy!" Neptune clutched her head and rocked back and forth.

"W-Wait! You got it all wrong!" Leo waved his arms up and down frantically. Perhaps sitting next to the girl was a bad idea.

"Geez, Neptune, do you have to jump to conclusions?!" The tsundere growled as she puts her hands on her hips.

The girl in question blinked as she looked at Noire and asked "Who are you? And how do you know my name? Are you like a fan of mine or perhaps a stalker?"

Noire lost her hubris and scowl. Her face softened as she looked at the girl she called a friend. "D-Don't you remember me, Neptune..?"

Neptune tilted her head and stared at Noire. She continued staring for roughly twenty seconds until she gasped. "Holy crapparoni! Noire?!" She got out of bed, knocking Leo to the floor inadvertently, and tackle-hugged the tsundere.

"Aaaaaaah! Get off me!" Noire growled as her face turned beet red.

After everyone got back up and their limbs untangled, Leo and his friends introduced themselves (except for Noire, obviously).

Neptune's eyes glittered with excitement as she beamed energetically. "My name's Neptune and I guess I'm one of those secret DLC characters!"

"Huh?" Leo, Ellis, Renee and Yuri merely sounded.

Noire sighed. "Don't ask... So, what's our next course of action?"

The rest of the party thought seriously. Ellis then perked up. "I know! We should visit my grandfather further from here!"

"Excellent idea, Ellis," praised Leo with a smile. "I shall see to it that you get back to your grandfather's place. He might be able to help us."

"Coolios, we got like a planned route or something. What a plot twist! Me and Noire have amnesia along with two others like us and some evil dude is out trying to conquer this world! This is the best virtual reality game ever!" The hyperactive girl pumped her fist in the air.  
Yuri sighed and shook his head, muttering something under his breath.

Soon after, they left Dodone and were on their way to Ellis' grandfather's home.

"I'm hungry..." Neptune moaned, much to the dismay of her acquaintances as they trudged along the path. "Are we there yet? Can we take a break?"

Yuri sighed, rubbing his temples. "You've got a hell of a friend there, princess."  
"Stop calling me princess!" Noire shouted back.  
Neptune perked up. "Princess? Oh, that's a cute name! Can I call you that, Noire?"  
"NO!" Noire yelled.

Ellis forced out a chuckle. "It's not much farther, miss Neptune. Once we cross this forest, we'll be at my grandfather's home."

That brighten Neptune's mood. "OK! Leo! Renny! Noire! Elly's leading us to the right path!"

"We know, Neptune..." Renee stated through gritted teeth. Suddenly, Borgnine tensed as he got into his battle stance.

"What's wrong, Borgnine?" Ellis asked her larva in concern.

Suddenly, bandits appeared with their blades drawn.

"Damn it, bandits!" Leo growled as he grasped the hilt of his sword.

"Hand over your possessions and maybe we'll let you live," one of the bandits 'suggested' with an unpleasant smirk.

"Over our dead bodies!" Noire got out her sword and slashed the first bandit five times with her rapier.

"Azure Edge!" Yuri used his katana to kill a bandit with two slashes empowered with wind magic.

Renee was cornered by three bandits but remained unfazed. She grabbed two of the bandits by their collars and leaped up into the air. She threw a punch at each of them, knocking them out, and dropkicked the third on her way down.

Two bandits tried to slash Borgnine but the larvae killed them with his claws before they could reach him.

Neptune made a wooden sword appear much like how Noire summoned her rapier. "Cross Combination!" she shouted as she slashed five bandits five times, killing them.

Leo killed a bandit with a downward slash and looked around for more enemies.

"AH!" Ellis screamed, making everyone turn to her. The bandit leader held a knife to her throat as he stood behind her, using her as a shield.

"All of you hand over your gold or this elf gets it!" the bandit leader growled.

"Well, I can safely say I haven't seen this kind of situation before," Yuri remarked with a roll of his eyes.

"Damn you..." Noire growled. However, completely from out of the blue, the bandit leader screamed in agony as he coughed up blood. His dead grip loosened on Ellis, who took the opportunity to run over to Leo and hug him.

The bandits, now trembling after seeing their leader dead, ran away.

The others looked towards the fallen bandit leader. Standing behind him was a teenage boy, clad in clothes black as his hair. Black pants, a black belt with a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lines going down the sleeves and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins made him look like a medieval knight from the modern era. He wore a silver plate on the left side of his coat and a pair of black fingerless gloves. A strap went over and then under his right shoulder to wrap around his left side. He carried two swords on his back, one green and one black. The most notable thing about him, however, was a black bracelet on his left arm. It was similar to Renee's but with a quartz.

The boy sheathed his swords and looked at the party. Neptune rushed up to him and giggled excitedly. "That was awesomesauce! You saved Elly before she was given the Game Over flag!"

The boy chuckled nervously. "Um... thanks. I couldn't stand by while this girl was about to be killed."

"You have my gratitude. Thank you for helping our friend," Leo smiled.

"No problem. My name's Kirito. By the way, can you tell me where the hell I am?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Kirito, huh? Name's Yuri Lowell." Yuri walked up to him before turning to the party. "Well Leo, this is where we part ways."

"Wah!? B-B-B-B-But why?! Don't you like to hang around with us or something?!" Neptune wailed, shocked as much as the others.

"Damn it, knight! Don't you remember what Dyshana said about traveling with Leo?! He knows this world more than we do! You can't just leave us like that!" Noire fumed.

"Please, Mister Lowell! Please don't leave us!" Ellis looked at the swordsman, begging with her hands clasped together.

Yuri looked at the elven girl's eyes. For some strange reason, he recalled that look, albeit faintly. He subconsciously remembered in greater detail, however, what that look was capable of. But, no matter what, he couldn't give i—

"Fine..." he groaned, frowning all the while.

Dyshana looked at the setting sun. "It's getting late. We must make camp," she informed them.

The campfire was made and Borgnine was keeping watch.

Ellis turned to Renee. "Renee? What's your world like? Are you... homesick?"

Renee looked back at the elf, slightly taken aback. She blushed slightly. "Y-Yeah, just a little... Well, what about you, Yuri? Have you remembered anything about your world?" She asked the sarcastic swordsman.

"Hmm? Well, I think I was a knight in my world, but damn... I can't remember anything else..." Yuri sighed.

Ellis turned to Noire and Neptune while the latter was eating some meat of a boar Leo killed.  
"Miss Neptune, Noire... are you thinking about home? Are you worried about your friends and family?"

"What? Well, yeah... but I dunno if I had family or friends other than Neptune..." Noire muttered as she looked away.

Neptune finished her boar and patted her stomach. "Ya know, I haven't thought about family or friends since I have amnesia but I'm sure it'll come back to me eventually! What about you, Kirito?" Neptune winked at the black swordsman, who recoiled instinctively.

"I... I have no idea where I'm from. I woke up in this world when I found a bracelet like Renee's. I put it on and, next thing I know, it won't come off and I have a strange tattoo that is now part of my flesh. See?" Kirito took off his shirt to show everyone the tattoo similar to the ones Renee and Yuri had, only with a black and silver color.

"Damn... Guess you're in the same boat as us," Yuri sighed.

Leo looked at his friends. "I do not know what connections you have with those bracelets but I will do what I can to help you get them off. Perhaps Dyshana knows?" He turned to Dyshana, who was sipping her tea.

She looked at the party with her usual cold eyes. "I will explain at another time. Right now, we need to rest up for our destination."

"She's right. We need to get up tomorrow for the trip to Ellis' grandfather's place," Renee stated as she pulled a sheet over her body. It was nice of Leo to give her something to sleep in...

"Ok!" Everyone nodded in agreement. Soon afterwards, the heroes slept for the night.

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: The Path We Walk**

**A/N: Okay, folks. I decided to add a few more anime into this to go with the ones I mentioned in my ROAW Blog. Anyway, I decided to put in a character voting system in this story. So if you like the selected character to appear in this fic, here are the nominatees:**

**1: Medaka Kurokami from Medaka Box**

**2.: The gang from Bleach before Azien appears**

**3: Nobuda Oda and Yoshiharu Sagara from the Ambition of Nobuda Oda**

**4.: Card Captor Sakura and her friends**

**and 5: The Tenchi Muyou gang**

**Note only 2 will appear in Generation 2, the remaining 3 will appear in either Gens 3, 4 or 5.**

**Ok, enough from me, see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Path We Walked**

* * *

The next day, our heroes arrived at Ellis' grandfather's home, Alfheim.

"We finally made it..." Renee sighed in exhaustion as she, Leo and the otherworlders looked around. it was a haven for elves. It has a pond where elves can fish and a huge manor where someone important lives/

"Is this... Alfheim?" the former general asked Ellis.

"Yes. It is." The elven girl looked at Leo in worry. "Is something wrong?"

Leo looked at the passing elves, some of which glared at him. "I just... I have never before seen so many elves at once."

Ellis looked at Leo with a raised eyebrow. "Are there no elves where you live?"

"Not really..." Leo sighed.

Ellis looked at the former general with a little surprised look. "Oh... How dull..."

"Look at these elves... I have never seen an elf back in my world." Yuri stated as he looked up at the sky in thought.

"Yeah..." Kirito nodded as he followed Yuri's look.

"Are they hiding from the war?" Noire asked in concern. She knew, although she didn't know how she knew, that a small village like this wouldn't be able to withstand the rage of war.

"I bet they're waiting for the apolocliys and a hero, namely Leo, will come in to save them from their darkest hour! It's just like a video game!" Neptune beamed.

"Neptune, shush!" Renee scolded the hyperactive girl. Neptune's constant referencing of video games had begun to wear down even her patience.

It was then that Ellis noticed an old elf walking up to the party. She gasped happily and smiled. "Oh, grandpa!"

"I heard that Gridamas had invaded! I was worried sick about you, but I see you are safe now." Ellis' grandpa sighed, relieved that his granddaughter was safe from harm.

Ellis smiled. "Leo, Renee, Mister Lowell, Miss Noire, Miss Neptune, and Mister Kirito saved me! They're really, really strong!"

The geriatric elf looked at the party with a smile. "Are they? Then you have my thanks, for saving my granddaughter." He bowed lightly.

Noire crossed her arms. "Whatever! I didn't save Ellis just to be thanked!"

"In truth, sir, you have Borgnine to thank," Leo corrected. "He protected Ellis when we could not."

"I see..." He eyed Borgnine but, also, he eyed the trinkets Renee, Yuri and Kirito wore. Borgnine was silent as he said nothing; it seems that being eyed on like didn't bother him. "Ah, where are my manners? My name is Teonor. I have little, but please, make yourselves at home." He smiled.

"I will make us a delightful dinner! Good bye for now, Leo. Come, Borgnine." Ellis smiled as she and her mysterious guardian headed into the manor to prepare for dinner.

"Woo hoo! Finally some decent grub! That boar Leo killed left a bad taste in my mouth." Neptune licked her lips excitedly. Yuri and Noire sighed in annoyance.

Dyshana looked at Teonor. "Is she the only high elf in town?"

Teonor abandoned his smile and looked at the mystery woman. "Not only is she the only high elf in this town, but she's the only one in all of Lucrellia."

Leo's eyes widened a little bit. "I had thought all the high elves dead..." he muttered in astonishment.

"High elves have a deeper connection to nature than other elves. Perhaps that is why, when the rest of the world is in pain, our forests are lush and green," the old elf explained.

"She must be an orphan..." Renee stated as she looked down despondently.

Leo remained silent.

Dyshana, however, displayed no sorrow for Ellis' circumstances in her voice. "Then Borgnine is a larva summoned by your granddaughter. "

"What the hell is a larva?" Kirito asked.

"They are more commonly known as the fey," Teonor began explaining. "But, Borgnine is most likely a larva, a lesser god. They say that, even among the high elves, only the most powerful could summon such a being." The grandfather stroked his beard in thought.

"Then the power lay dormant within her to be awakened when she was faced with mortal danger," Dyshana inducted.

Teonor nodded. "Most likely."

"Whoa... So Elly is like a summoner or something! How cool is that?" Neptune gasped in awe.

Finally, Leo broke his silence. "Is it... alright for me to be here?" He asked hesitantly.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" Teonor questioned.

Renee and Noire quickly glanced at each other.

Leo sighed. He adverted his gaze so that he wouldn't have to look the elf in the eye. "My people have brought little but suffering to the Frontier. I cannot imagine any of you are happy to find a human from Gridamas in your town."

Teonor nodded. "Of course. I can speak only for myself, but I think you may be mistaken. It is easy for one raised in Gridamas to judge many through the actions of a few. True, many here may resent you and your people, but not all. A nation is made up of many people, and each one has an opinion."

"That may be so... but I feel you have all suffered much at the hands of Gridamas," Leo stated, his guilt for his past weighing down his words.

"I see..." the old elf said calmly as he stroked his beard. "Well, perhaps this is a conversation best left for later. For now, Ellis waits for us at my house." He smiled.

"Yippee! Last one there is a rotten dogoo!" Neptune cheered as she ran into Teonor's manor.

"Damn it, Neptune! Don't hog all the food!" Noire growled as she rushed after her friend.

Leo laughed a little. "Let us hurry before Neptune devours all the food," he joked.

Later that night...

Renee was sleeping in one of the guest rooms that was separated from the others. She heard a knock on the door.

She stirred for four seconds until she got up and went to the door. She opened it and found Teonor waiting.

"Renee, was it? Do you mind if we talk for a while?" he asked as he entered Renee's room.

"Sure, what is it?" Renee asked, sensing Teonor's worry.

Teonor looked at Renee with an amount of seriousness that she hadn't expected him to have. His gaze went down to her bracelet and lingered there. "... Where did you, Yuri and Kirito get those trinkets?"

Renee stared into Teonor's eyes with a serious look of her own. "I found it when I woke up in this world. The same goes to Yuri and Kirito. To tell you the truth, I'm not from this world. Neither are Yuri, Neptune, Noire and Kirito. Problem is, we don't know who we are and where we came from. But the odd thing about those trinkets is that we can't get them off, no matter how hard we try..." Renee sighed.

"It is as I feared..." Teonor paused. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "You three are wearing Summeril's cursed trinkets."

"Wait, what?" Renee almost shouted but kept her composure. "You mean to tell me these trinkets are made by the Dark King?"

Teonor nodded. "The Dark King, Summeril, had many trinkets cursed with his evil power... but he lost them during the Great War of the Gods. That was the rumour, anyway, but now you and your friends have disproved it by wearing them. The trinkets have the power to make the wearers immortal but they also give birth to a growing darkness. If the darkness reaches full power, then the wearer will lose his or her humanity and become Summeril's slave forever."

Renee couldn't bring herself to speak. The thought of being Summeril's slave... or anyone's slave, removed from her own will and forced to act for another's, made her feel sick. "... Are the tattoos on our flesh proof of our immortality?" Renee showed the old elf the tattoo on her stomach.

"That is correct. If you and your two friends are wearing them, then time is not on your side. Each month or year that passes will only make it worse. In perhaps fifty years, the darkness will reach its final stage."

"And there is no known way to remove them?" the girl asked the old elf.

Teonor shook his head. "I am afraid I do not know but... there may be a way somewhere in Agarest."

"... Thank you for telling me this, Teonor." Renee bowed her head lightly.

"It is no trouble at all, my child. I will leave you to your sleep." Teonor smiled as he exited Renee's room.

"Are you leaving so soon?" Teonor asked the party the next morning as they were ready to leave.

Leo nodded and smiled. "Thank you for everything. I do not wish to overstay my welcome. I do not know if I can change the course of a country but I believe Gridamas has lost its way. My purpose now is to help my country find its path once again. I have also made a promise to Dyshana that I must fulfil."

Although he sighed, Teonor couldn't help but smile. "Ellis will be sad, but... asking you to stay would be too much."

"We don't want to cause the kid any problems or anything," Yuri added as he stretched a little bit.

At that moment, a woman walked up to the party and Teonor and the party's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets. She had black hair with shoe-like hair orniments, wore a white robe with red lines and red skirt, white detachable sleeves and markings on her face. This was relatively normal, though, and it wasn't why the party was so surprised. Their surprise was because of the woman's three eyes. "Worry not for the high-elven girl, nor for the Bracelet of the Covenant," said the woman with a smile.

"Um... who are you?" Kirito asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"One should introduce himself before asking questions," the woman scolded Kirito before groaning. "It seems no one has any manners these days."

"We apologize. My name is Leonhardt, this is Renee Roberts, Yuri Lowell, Kirito, Neptune and Noire." Leo bowed his lightly.

"I know. You are Golden Leo of Gridamas, yes? Do not ask how I know this." The woman smirked.

"Whoa! She knows Leo's name! How cool is that?" Neptune gasped again in awe.

Noire slaps her head in disbelief. "Neptune..."

"My name is Vira-Lorr. I am a seer." Vira-Lorr kept smirking as she pointed to her third eye.

"A seer?" Leo repeated as if the word was foreign.

"The third eye on my forehead shows me visions of the future. My visions have made me many friends in Gridamas and Rigulus," Vira-Lorr stated with a smile on her lips.

Teonor's eyes quickly shifted from Leo to the seer. "Vira-Lorr, so he is..."

"Yes," she responded quickly.

Teonor cleared his throat. "Then, allow me to swallow my pride and make a request. Will you retrieve the Bracelet of the Covenant?"

"Bracelet of the Covenant?" Leo asked, confused again.

"An extemely dangerous talisman," Vira-Lorr explained. "It holds the power to destroy the world."

Neptune let out yet another gasp of awe. "Coolios! An evil relic that can—" Renee was quick to raise the back of her flat hand in front of Neptune's face. Neptune took that and remained silent.

"An object like that... here? Of course I will look for it, but why me?" Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Because it is obstructing your destiny. Some time ago, I lost my ability to see the future. Those visions were replaced with visions of you and your oddly dressed friends." Vira-Lorr folded her arms.

Leo and the gang looked between each other.

"Consider it a step in your meandering journey," Dyshana spoke up. "Accept their request, Leo."

Leo turned to her, still confused. "Dyshana?"

Dyshana was emotionless as ever. "Know, however, that I shall take care of matters once we have retrieved the Bracelet of the Covenant. Any objections?"

Teonor remained quiet for a short moment. "... Very well."

"If something like that is dangerous, we need to get it back," declared Renee.

Kirito nodded. "I'll go as well. We can't let this Bracelet of the Covenant fall into the wrong hands."

"Oh man... Why do I get dragged into this shit? Alright, alright," Yuri sighed.

"I-I'm only doing this for Ellis' grandfather!" Noire stuttered as she looked away.

"Aw, Noire is getting friends and I don't even know it!" Neptune laughed.

"Shut up, Neptune!" Noire snapped at her.

Vira-Lorr smiled. "Then, this is settled. Lead the way, Leo."

"You wish to come with us? But..."

"Surely you do not expect the danger to keep me here?" interrupted Vira-Lorr. "I have lost my second sight, but that is all. The high elven girl also comes. Understand?" Vira-Lorr frowned as she folded her arms.

Teonor sighed but smiled all the same. "I wish you safe travels."

Vira-Lorr smiled back before turning to the party. "First, we should head for Mimas."

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: The Fullmetal Alchemist and the Prinny**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Looks like we got some serious ties, so far, Medaka, Ichigo and his friends in the lead, Nobuda and Yoshiharu, Sakura Avalon and friends have been tied so far. Remember to keep voting even if you're the same voter! Here is chapter 4 with Edward Elric and a Prinny from Disgea! This Prinny will be like the one in Cross Edge, don't worry, Etna will join in this generation later.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Fullmetal Alchemist and the Prinny**

* * *

****Meanwhile, at a faraway land further away from the one Leo and friends are on, a dark meeting was taking place. In a dark room, six dark figures watched a holographic screen closely as the ragtag group, led by Leonhardt and Renee, headed towards Dodone.

"It seems the rat and his friends are heading to Mimas..." A sinister voice stated.

"How true, Master Moo. But never thought our master's summoning of those who have light in their hearts be scattered throughout Agarest..." A male's voice inducted.

"True, Widdershin. Our master was supposed to brainwash them and make them look for the key to controlling the universe." The man chuckled in a way that would unnerve the common citizen.

"Shut up, you snake! Summeril was supposed to make those heroes — especially those two bratty CPUs — our servants in finding it and then we would have killed them when they did their jobs!" a female voice growled angrily.

"Calm yourself, Arfoire," spoke another voice that was feminine yet more calm than Arfoire's. "Sooner or later, they'll bring it to us. I will send my three useless lackeys to destroy them once they have completed their tasks."

A girl, perhaps thirteen years of age, stepped forward. Her red hair was held in two ponytails that splayed everywhere. She wore a skimpy black outfit that consisted merely of a VERY thin tube top suspended by what might as well have been two pieces string, a skirt made of two belts and black thigh-high boots. Such revealing attire would have been very off-putting and it was; it was just that the two devil wings and spade-tipped tail topped the outfit in that regard. "Then why don't you skip the crap and kill this bastard already?"

"Oh? The great Etna thinks she can defeat a lowly human and his friends?" a calm male voice mockingly asked.

The demon girl smirked. "Damn right."

The calmer feminine voice sighed. "Very well. We will inform Summeril of you heading to Lucrellia but know this..." the feminine voice got lower, abandoning all notions of gentleness. "If you fail, then your title as one of Summeril's Dark Generals will be revoked and you will not show your face here ever again. Understand, Etna?"

Etna frowned. She hated taking orders from them... but there are things you need to put up with. She turned around. "See ya..." she muttered before her form disappeared in the shadows.

-

Two people walked into the village of Dodone. The first was a boy that stood at about 149 cm, had braided golden hair tied in a ponytail and wore a long red coat with a hood.

His even shorter companion was... possibly a boy. It depended on how you identified male penguins from female penguins. Even more oddly, it had stitches on its stomach, a knapsack around it, two bat wings and two peg legs.

The penguin sighed as he looked around. "We finally made it, dood. This village looks like a great place to kick back and enjoy some beer, dood."

The boy grunted as he looked at the penguin. "I'm too young to have alcohol, remember?"

"Sure dood, but remember; we're amnesia buddies since we both woke up in this strange world in the middle of a fricking war, dood," the penguin told him casually.

The boy sighed. He turned to his left arm and looked at a red bracelet with a dark gem embedded on it. "I still can't get this damn thing off. I shouldn't have put it on to begin with!" the boy grunted through gritted teeth. It would have been nice if he chose to put it on but no; some unknown voice told him to put it on and he couldn't resist it.

"Say, dood, have you remembered anything about your world and all?" the penguin asked the boy.

The blonde sighed again. "No. I only remember my name, Edward Elric... What about you?"

The penguin shook his head. "Nothing, dood. All I know is that I was called 'Prinny' and that there might've been others like me ... but let's not worry about it, dood! Let's go to an inn and put our troubles behind."

Ed was annoyed by his companion's drooling, no doubt brought on by thoughts of beer and who knows what else, but he didn't protest. "Yeah..."

The odd duo went inside the inn. The innkeeper looked at Prinny oddly. "I'm sorry sir but I don't allow pets in my inn. It has to wait outside," she told the two companions sternly.

"W-What?! But I ain't no pet, dood! I'm a Prinny!" The penguin began to panic as he flapped his wings very quickly.

"Prinny, just drop it. You have to wait outside," the boy commanded him as he pulled some gold from his pocket to pay for his room.

-

It was the afternoon and Ed was in his room taking off his red coat. Now, while Ed was comparatively more normal than Prinny was, he had some odd characteristics of his own. For example, his right arm was made of metal. As he pulled up the left leg of his pants, he was reminded that his leg was also metal.

Ed stared at his metal parts intensely. He tried as hard as he could but why he had metal prosthetics rather than actual organic limbs was completely absent from his memory. Ed held his head and shook it to clear his thoughts.

Suddenly, he heard screaming. Confused, he ran outside and saw people running from something. As he opened the door, the airborne Prinny crashed into Ed's face as it wailed.

"Mmph! Get off of my face, damn it!" Ed shouted angrily as he pulled the penguin off, only to be greeted by the shocking sight of a monster with a lion's head and wings on its back. A terrifying beast, to be sure, but it prodded something at the edges of Edward's memory...

"Chimera..." he muttered.

"You know what this thing is, dood?" Prinny asked him, surprised.

"Yeah... we have to kill it before it destroys this village!" Ed shouted, taking off his red cloak. He clapped his organic and metal hands together before bringing the organic hand over his prosthetic arm. As the hand ran over the metal, sparks began to fly around Edward and the forearm stretched out into a narrow blade.

"Coool! I didn't know you can do that, dood!" Prinny's bottom half of his beak dropped but he quickly focused on the Chimera again. He got out two daggers and held them in front of him.

Just then, Renee, Leo and the party ran to the inn front. "What is that thing?!" Leo shouted, staring at the Chimera with wide eyes.

"Your curiosity will have to wait. We have to help those two," Vira-Lorr answered with a frown as she got out her staff.

"She's right, Leo! We have to help them! Impulse" Ellis cast her spell on the Chimera, rays of light rained down on the monster. The Chimera howled as it received damage.

"Neptune! Don't hold me down!" Noire ordered as she charged at the Chimera.

"I won't! It's butt whooping time!" Neptune leaped into the air and slashed the Chimera in the face three times.

Noire got behind the Chimera and was about to attack until the Chimera noticed her and whipped her into a boulder with its snake tail.

The party (except for Dyshana and Vira-Lorr, for obvious reasons) winced as Noire embedded herself into the rock like a stone.

"Ugh..." Noire groaned as she pulled herself out of the rock with all the ease of taking off a jumper. "Damn it, that hurts!" Noire she rubbed her head to ease the pain.

"Try attacking it with long range skills! Wolf Strike!" Yuri got close and slashed it twice. The Chimera retaliated with a swipe of its claws but Yuri jumped back out of range.

Neptune tried to attack but the Chimera hit her with its claw, knocking her into a building. Unlike Noire, she didn't pull herself out of the rubble.

Prinny charged at the Chimera and slashed it repeatedly its daggers before the Chimera knocked the penguin away, landing him a few feet away from Ed.

Leo and Kirito were next as they combined their attacks to slash the Chimera ten times.

This pattern of attacking and dodging repeated itself for quite some time. Most of the party members were panting heavily.

"Damn... This thing won't go down..." Yuri wiped some sweat from his forehead.

Edward grunted. He clapped his hands and slammed them down on the ground. Even more sparks danced violently in the air this time as the earth itself morphed into a cannon aimed right at the beast.

"Eat this!" Ed shouted in fury as he pulled the rope, firing a spiked cannon ball also made of dirt. It hit the Chimera head on, cracking its skull. The Chimera let out a dying roar as it fell on its back.

-

"... and this is where we are now," concluded Dyshana after she explained to Ed and Prinny their situation and their mission to fight Gridamas.

"I see..." Ed nodded while frowning. "I guess I'm not in my world anymore due to this Summeril guy and he's got a lot of nerve manipulating people to do his dirty work."

"So, will you help us?" Leo asked with a kind smile.

"I dunno..." Neptune scratched her chin. "He looks like a kid by being too short like that."

"Did you just called me short?!" Edward yelled as he turned to Neptune so sharply that she recoiled back.

Vira-Lorr smirked. "Anger will get you nowhere. It'll be interesting to see a boy who can use some weird move like what we saw and a bird who may be weak..."

Meanwhile, a short distance away from the commotion, Ellis was scratching Prinny's beak.

"You're so nice, Miss Ellis. I remember a cruel flat chested girl who was mean to me and my brothers, but I don't know her name. But who cares, dood! I'll follow you till the end of time, dood!" the penguin purred.

Ellis giggled. "I hope you stay as our friend forever, Mister Prinny."

Leo stared at the dead Chimera's body. 'What was that thing? It didn't look like any of the monsters I seen in Lucrellia. Is it... from another world?' he thought.

"Something wrong, Leo?" Renee asked, walking up to him.

"Oh. Uh, it's nothing. Just wondering about that creature..." Leo told her with a smile which made her blush a little.

"Y-Yeah... it is weird looking..."

Dyshana walked up to the two. "It is called a Chimera, a creature native to Edward Elric's home world," she explained calmly.

"So... how did it get here to Agarest?" Leo asked her.

Dyshana was silent for a moment. "I have feared that Summeril's evil is causing an dimensional distortion to bring in creatures of other worlds to Agarest. We will face some of them as our journey continues. So you must be prepared for whatever happens," Dyshana advised.

Leo and Renee nodded in agreement.

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: The Syrium Girl**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Syirum Girl

The party were almost to Mimas. However, Renee sniffled something that made her twitch her nose a bit. It stung her nostrils yet she didn't cover her mouth; she persevered through the unpleasant sensation. She frowned.

"... I smell a fire..." she muttered.

The others stopped and looked at her in concern.

Borgnine was as emotionless as ever. "She is right. Fire is coming from Mimas."

Vira-Lorr placed her hands on her hips. "Just as I predicted. I would advise we head over there now."

"Right! We must hurry!" Leo shouted.  
Everyone nodded in agreement and hurried over to Mimas. When they got there, almost all of them looked on in horror as they saw houses on fire and corpses on the ground. Blood was splattered everywhere.

"Gridamas' vanguard has made it this far?!" Leo gasped as he tightened his fist.

"Damn it... This war is worse than I thought..." Yuri frowned as he looked around. Seeing an endless stretch of dead bodies with their blood pouring out of their wounds, his hand clenched the grip of his sword.

"How could they...?" Kirito breathed.

"B-B-B-But is this game supposed to be like almost full of bunnies and happiness?!" Neptune stuttered as she began trembling.

"Neptune, this isn't a game! This is serious war! What Gridamas did... was unforgivable! Damn them straight to hell!" Noire growled as she punched the ground.

"Stay back, comrades," Leo advised as he unsheathed his sword.

"What arrogance! How, like a man, to think you will defeat them alone. The foolish pride of yours will be your undoing." Vira-Lorr frowned. "A mere human is hardly my equal on the battlefield. Look to your own safety before you concern yourself with others..."

"I... I will fight too!" Ellis spoke up.

"Ellis, this is war," Leo protested.

"I know! That is why I must fight! I can run and hide, but that doesn't mean I'll be safe. Borgnine is here and so are you, Leo and Renee," Ellis reasoned as she looked at Leo with an unfaltering gaze.

"...Very well." Leo turned to Renee and Borgnine. "Can I count on you two to protect Ellis?"

"Of course." Borgnine nodded.

"I'll make sure she doesn't get seriously hurt," Renee answered, folding her arms.

"Let us finish this!" Leo shouted as he and his friends charged into battle.

Further on, six soldiers were throwing torches at some houses. One of them looked to their left and saw Leo and the gang with almost all their weapons drawn. However, he immediately focused on Leo.

"Is that... Golden Leo?!" The first soldier rubbed his eyes to make sure his eyes weren't fooling him.

"That can't be! Lord Melchior said he died in battle!" A second Gridamas soldier gasped before he was struck down by Leo.

The five remaining soldiers drew their blades at the former general. "Prepare to die, traitor!" one of them growled.

"You won't get that chance to kill him!" Kirito shouted as he unsheathed his twin swords and slashed the second soldier to death.

"Here I come!" Neptune bragged as she leaped up into the air and killed the third soldier with a jumping slash.

"Impulse!" Ellis shouted as she summoned rays of light which hit the fourth soldier before Yuri finished him off by decapitating him. Gushes of blood came out of the hole where his head used to be as the body fell to the ground.

The last soldier stammered as the heroes pointed their weapons at him. "Y-You'll regret this, Golden Leo!" He swore as he ran past them in fear.

"Golden Leo... Nice title, dood," Prinny commented.

Ed raised his hand. "Question, Leo... How did you get the title of Golden Leo?"

"That..." Leo smiled as he pointed to the tip of his sword with a smile, "is because of the golden tip of my sword. It once belonged to my father before I inherited it. This sword has helped me win many battles." Leo looked back at the soldiers, no longer smiling. "But right now, let's focus on the soldiers first."

"Right." Everyone nodded as they charged into battle once more.

A short distance away, a girl with silver grey hair, long pointy ears, revealing black clothes and twin daggers strapped to her side was kneeling. She was surrounded by six soldiers lead by a vanguard captain.

The vanguard captain smirked as he walked a little towards the girl. "You have spirit, scum. I'll give you that."

The girl panted heavily before growling. "You... you will pay for this!"

"Heh, I doubt that. I'll make short work of you." The vanguard captain smirked again as he unsheathed his sword.

"Shit!" The girl spat as she closed her eyes and waited for her demise.

"Hold, soldier!" Leo shouted as he and his friends appeared.

"What the?! Golden Leo?!" The vanguard captain spluttered, surprised by the suddenness of their appearance, especially Leonhardt's. "What are you doing here? And how are you still alive?!" The vanguard captain barked as he pointed his sword at Leo and his friends.

"Golden Leo?" the girl repeated quietly to herself, glancing at the former general with unfamiliarity.

"I have you cornered. Lay down your arms and leave this place. I do not want pointless bloodshed," Leo calmly ordered.

"Fine words coming from a man who betrayed his country! After your supposed death, the army changed. To disobey an order now means the death sentence! Your betrayal brought this upon us!" the vanguard captain growled.

"Lies! Leo had nothing to do with that!" Ellis vouched for Leo.

Leo held up his hand to stop Ellis. "No, Ellis. He is right. I must take responsibility for my actions."

"But—" Ellis started to protest but Leo pointed his sword at the vanguard soldier.

Suddenly, Renee, Neptune and Noire stopped glaring at the captain. While everyone else still focused harshly on the soldier, the three girls had their attention diverted elsewhere.

Ellis noticed. "Renee, Neptune, Noire, is something wrong?"

Ellis went unanswered. Firstly, Renee got out her pendant. "Power Pendant, Metamorphosis!" she shouted, causing a rainbow-colored light to engulf her.

)When it cleared, Renee was wearing a purple outfit consisting of a short shirt that left the top of her chest and stomach bare, the latter of which was marked by a symmetrical tattoo of two wolf silhouettes. She also wore a pair of flared shorts, knee-high boots, garters around her biceps and left thigh and a choker with a golden charm. In her hand, still confined by the bracelet she wore, she held a light purple stick with a golden bar running perpendicular to it, creating the shape of a cross. This revealing outfit would have been the most eye-catching aspect of her if it weren't for her wolf ears and tail.

"Whoa..." Leo gasped.

"Wow, Renee! I didn't know you can do that!" Ellis beamed excitedly.

Neptune and Noire closed their eyes. Their bodies glowed and a column of light surrounded each of them and shot up to the heavens. A moment afterwards, the light dispersed. Neptune and Noire remained but with vastly different forms.

Shocking, Neptune had become taller and her body grew to the shape of a more mature woman completely opposite the childish girl she replaced. Neptune's hair had become a dark purple worn in very long twintail braids complete with bangs that framed her face. Her hairclips became small black dome pieces with a glowing blue X on each of them. Instead of a white hoodie, she wore a black and purple bodysuit that left the tops of her thighs and the middle of her chest exposed. Her eyes had changed to a refractive sky blue with white irises on the edge of a white circle.

Noire, in her new form, had similar irises but with green eyes and her hair had become pure white. Like Neptune, she also wore a skintight bodysuit, only hers was grey and black with the shoulders and the middle of her chest and cleavage exposed.

"W-What tricky is this?!" The vanguard captain growled. He turned to his men and thrust his sword towards the travelling group. "Kill them all!"

"No you don't! Silver Slash!" Renee's attack slammed into the ground, killing two soldiers.

"Bring it on. What you Gridamas scumbags did was unforgivable. Noire!" Neptune called, her voice deeper than it was before.

"Right! Let's see who can kill them the fastest!" Neptune and Noire flew past two more soldiers, killing them.

"Tiger Blade!" Yuri shouted as he slashed the fifth soldier to death with an upward strike.

The last soldier was about to kill Ellis but Borgnine got in the way and punched him in the face. Vira-Lorr cast an earth spell which impaled the soldier to death.

Leo and the captain were clashing. The captain managed to get in a quick few slashes to Leo but Leo countered with slashes of his own. Yuri charged in to help Leo, but the captain slashed him in the chest. To the captain and Yuri's shock, Yuri's wound instantly healed.

'What the hell? My wound just healed in a second! I wonder why...' Yuri thought before he slashed the captain five times with his sword.

The captain growled before he charged at Renee and tried to slash her but she was faster; a whip of purple energy extended from the end of her handle and, with a flick of her wrist, wrapped around the captain's ankle. Using both hands, she hurled him to the ground with immense force.

"Way to go, Renee, dood!" Prinny cheered as he charged at the captain and slashed him eight times with his daggers.

"You little demon!" The captain growled as he was about to strike Prinny down but Ed got in the way with his bladed metal arm. He and the captain pushed against each other. For a moment, the captain managed to make Edward lean back. However, with a loud 'AAAARGH!', Edward successfully shoved the captain back onto the ground.

The captain held his arm in pain. Suddenly, Leo started glowing with white energy, making the captain take his focus off his arm. "W-Wha...?" he breathed.

With an angry yell that spread far and wide, Leo slammed his sword down on the ground, creating a powerful shockwave that hit the captain dead on. The captain was launched into a house that then crumbled, burying the soldier beneath its remains.

Dyshana smiled herself as Leo's friends looked at him in awe and admiration.

"Leo... is this the power of Dyshana?" Renee asked with a small smile. Leo gave her a grin and a thumbs up. Renee smiled again and blushed slightly.

Leo turned to the girl he and his friends saved. Leo walked up to her and kneeled. "Are you hurt?"

The girl slapped Leo's hand. "Don't touch me, you filthy Gridamas dog!" she shouted.

"Hey! We were only trying to help! You'd be dead if not for Leo!" Ellis shouted.

"Yeah! What she said!" Noire added.

"I don't recall asking for your help!" the girl shouted back even more angrily.

"Enough!" Vira-Lorr called, killing the furious air then and there. When silence returned, she spoke calmly once more. "We expect nothing in return for saving your life but you could at least tell us your name."

The girl was silent. "... Fyuria..."

Vira-Lorr frowned. "You look like a syrium, but what are you fighting for? For revenge? Or simply out of anger? I know your chieftain. I warned him of this invasion, but the man is too stubborn. He will fight even a losing battle, the fool! Were it not for his pigheadedness, he could have escaped."

"Be silent! What do you know anyway?!" Fyuria shouted.

Vira-Lorr smirked. "Not much. Memories begin to fade as years go by, you know." Then she frowned once more. "But I do know the pain of being hunted far better than you."

Fyuria remained silent. She hung her head and kept her gaze to the ground.

Dyshana stepped forward. "Have you finished talking? It's dangerous here. We must leave, and soon."

Leo nodded. "You speak the truth. The rest of the army cannot be far behind." Leo looked behind him.

"Fyuria, you will come with us," Dyshana told her stoically.

Fyuria puffed her cheeks. "And what makes you think that?"

"Idiot! You think you can take on an entire army?! Don't throw away your life!" Noire shouted.

"Leonhardt will need all the strength he can find to fight Gridamas," said Dyshana.

Fyuria blinked. The anger in her face faded slightly as she looked at Leo. "Is that supposed to be a joke? You mean to say that Golden Leo, the hero of Gridamas, is a traitor?" She gritted her teeth. "Your humor is in poor taste, old woman. The boy is deceiving you!"

Vira-Lorr smirked. "You think he would fight and kill his own people simply to deceive the people of the Frontier? People have done strange and look at the people Leo is friends with having strange clothes and abilities, but aren't you selling him a little short?"

"Yes! Leo saved me when I was about to be killed by Gridamas!" Ellis vouched for Leo.

"You would have been dead now if Leo hadn't showned up. Think about it! If Leo is bad as you say he is, then why would he fight his own people?" Renee scolded Fyuria.

"Is that not reason enough to entrust him with your life once again?" Dyshana asked.

Fyuria was silent as she pondered this.

"I supposed syriums are strong fighters," Vira-Lorr sighed.

"And there's strength in numbers as they say," Kirito added with a small smile.

"Yeah. The more people we have, the stronger we get in team work." Ed grinned as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Leonhardt has been charged with fighting the forces of darkness and sealing them away. While Leonhardt's battle with Gridamas is a personal one... the forces of darkness are behind these incursions into the Frontier and threaten to engulf the universe in darkness. They cannot be taken lightly," Dyshana stated.

"Hmm... I had no idea that Gridamas had joined forces with beasts controlled by evil gods." Vira-Lorr placed her little finger on her chin.

"The cocoon of darkness that threatens to envelop this land is not yet complete. It needs allies," the mysterious woman told the seer.

Leo nodded. "Those forces of darkness must be taken seriously. When I fought one of their leaders, I felt a strange power. The beasts are trouble enough but the dark generals have a power far greater than that of mere humans." The former general tightened his fist.

"If they regain their strength they once had during their war with the ancient gods, then the universe is doomed," Renee summarized.

"I have sworn to seal away this darkness even if the doing of it should cost me my life. But before the darkness is dealt with, there is something else that must be done," Leo said.

"Gridamas must be stopped at all costs. We can't let them take any more lives..." Yuri growled.

"And you think you are the one to stop them?" Fyuria asked skeptically.

"Not alone. If you join me, you will likely face greater danger. If you say you cannot trust me, then I will say no more. But promise me one thing. Do not be foolish and attempt to fight them on your own." Leo smiled warrmly at the syrium. She blushed and looked away.

Borgnine looked at the direction he was facing. "The stench of evil grows stronger. We must hurry."

"What about the villagers?" Neptune asked.

"There is a town called Puteaux to the north," Vira-Lorr stated.

Leo smiled. "Then we shall lead them there."

Renee turned to Fyuria. "We won't force you to join us but we can't leave you here. At least come with us," the wolf girl requested.

Fyuria looked at the ground, maintaining her silence. Finally, she looked up and nodded. "But only as far as Puteux."

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: The Undead that Serves Evil**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Undead That Serves Evil**

* * *

The party were guiding the villagers to their destination. Renee was walking beside Fyuria and Renee noticed she was eying her suspiciously. Renee, Neptune and Noire were back in their normal forms.

"...You, human." Fyuria stated a bit coldly.

"Yes? What is it, Fyuria?" Renee asked, matching Fyuria's glare with her own.

"Your clothes... They're unlike anything I have ever seen... They looked too advanced. Where did you get them?" Fyuria asked, looking at them more suspicously.

"I'm from another world..." Renee sighed in annoyance as she looked away, closing her eyes while she walks.

"...Another world?" Fyuria asked, confused on what she meant.

"Don't believe me if you want, but I'm from another world, pulled out of it by Summeril." Renee opened her eyes and looked up at the skies.

"...I see... What's your world like?" Fyuria asked, now she was intrigued by Renee's story.

"I don't know. I woke up in Agarest with almost all my memories gone. All I know is this Power Pendant that is the clue to my lost past. The other strangely dressed ones and penguin also lost their memories." Renee sighed a bit sadly.

"I'm... sorry to hear that..." Fyuria stated, looking down in sadness. Renee looked at the syrium oddly.

Fyuria noticed and stuttered "D-Don't get the wrong idea! I'm not showing you any symapthy... yet."

Renee chuckled a bit. "W-What's so funny?!" Fyuria's face turned beet red.

"You're a odd one... But it can't be helped." Renee closed her eyes and smiled.

"W-Whatever! I'm not that odd!" Fyuria growled, turning away shyly.

"Do you have a family?" Renee asked the syrium.

"My parents died when I was very young. I only have my brother now." Fyuria looked at the ground sadly as she walked.

"I'm sorry to hear that... What's your brother like?" Renee asked, feeling sorry for the syrium.

Before Fyuria can answer, the party and villagers heard a gun shot.

"W-What was that, dood?!" Prinny panicked, nearly peed himself.

Leo narrowed his eyes fiercely, he let his hearing and thinking skills do the work. He spoke after 20 seconds "It's coming from the direction we were going. Let's go, comrades!" He rushed forward.

"Alright, lead the way, captain." Yuri shrugged with a small smile as everyone followed him.

When they got to the source, they see 7 people fighting... humans? Wait, they don't look human at all. Their skin is gray and they seem to be wielding dark blades. The normal 7 were wielding weapons like guns and swords they have never seen before.

A 17 year old boy with brown hair, with a black school uniform with a red T-shirt underneath.

An 18 year old woman with purple long hair like Renee's, only longer and was wielding an katana and wearing a white and green school girl uniform and it looked like a bloody mess.

An 17 year old woman with lightish brown hair with two stands sticking, wearing the same uniform as the purple haired girl.

has long pink hair which she mostly keeps in two pony tails on either side of her head. Her hair also has two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the left side of her forehead, she also has glasses and wore a similar uniform like the other two girls.

A 27 year old buxom woman, with ridiculous curves. Her physique is most pronounced by her humongous breasts. She has long blond hair that extends down pass her waist, and hazel eyes. Several bangs of her hair comes down into her face, with two bangs come down at the sides running all the way down while also framing her face. She wears a blue turtleneck sweater and white capris.

A 16 year old short overweighted boy with black hair and wore a black school boy's uniform and he has two guns.

Finally, the last member of this normal group is a little girl with pink hair and wearing some normal clothes that are like the ones in Renee's world or other Earths.

"What the... Those humans... Are they...?" Kirito eyed the pale gray humans wielding dark blades, they also seem to be wearing clothes from the modern times in other Earths.

Dyshana stepped forward with a frown. "They are zombies that have been inflicted with Summeril's undead curse. Slaves to do his every bidding." She stated calmly.

"W-W-What?! Are you saying these zombies were once human?!" Noire gasped in shock and horror. Soon, she and Neptune transformed.

"Leo! Let's help them out!" Renee also transformed and got out her whip.

"Right! Fyuria, are you gonna help us?" Leo asked the syrium.

"R-Right! Don't let me die in battle, Golden Leo!" Fyuria warned as she got out two daggers and charged at one of the zombies, chopping its head off. The first zombie's body limped to the ground as it burned to ash, leaving only its skeleton.

"W-What?! Them never do that before when they died!" The lightish brown haired girl gasped in shock.

Leo slashed one of 5 remaining zombies' heads off and turned to the black haired boy. "Are you ok?!" He asked him.

"Yeah! Thanks for jumping in to save our asses! Name's Takashi Komuro. You are?" Takashi smiled.

"Leonhardt Raigan. But call me Leo." Leo grinned as he sees Renee use her whip to slice one of the zombies' heads off. Neptune and Noire combined their attacks to kill the other 2.

The last zombie was standing as he looked at the party and muttering "Lord Summeril..." Takashi got out a gun and fired it at the last zombie's head, killing it. Everyone watched as the zombie's body burned, when it was done, only its skeleton remained.

Leo, Fyuria, Renee, Neptune and Noire walked up to Takashi and his group.

"You were surrounded by these zombies, but are brave to try to kill them. These are my friends and companions. Renee Roberts, Neptune, Noire, Fyruia, in the back are Ellis, Borgnine, Yuri Lowell, Kirito, Edward Elric, Vira-Lorr, Prinny and Dyshana." Leo smiled.

"These are my friends, Rei Miyamoto, Saya Takagi, Saeko Busujima , Shizuka Marikawa, Kohta Hirano and this little girl is Alice Maresoto." Takashi introduced his group.

Vira-Lorr walked up to the group. "I'm sure you seven have lots of questions. Right now, its getting late. Let's set up camp." She stated.

They nodded in agreement.

**Later that night...**

Almost everyone was gathered around the campfire, tents were set for everyone and the villagers. It was then Alice walked up to Borgnine who was standing watch.

"Hello mister Furry Man. I'm Alice, what's your name?" The young girl asked sweetly.

"...Borgnine." The larva replied, not fazed by this charming little girl.

"...I'm gonna call you Borg-Borg." Alice closed her eyes and smiled.

"Oi! Alice. What are you doing here with Borgnine?" Kohta asked with a smile as he walked up to the two.

"Oh. Uncle Kohta, Borg-Borg was just shy so I want to be his friend." Alice beamed excitedly.

"Is that so...?" Kohta smiled softly. He looked at his right hand. It was a ring similar to the one Yuri was wearing, only with a dark gem embedded on it. He also saw the same ring on Alice's hand. Oddly enough, his friends all have the same ring and they can't get them off.

"Say, Borgnine. Where are you from?" Kohta asked the larva.

"...My only duty is to protect my master." Borgnine stated emotionlessly.

"Master...?" Kohta was confused then Ellis showed up.

"Hehe, I am his master. He appeared when I was in danger." Ellis closed her eyes and smiled.

"That right?" Kohta looked at Ellis' ears. Leo told him and his friends that Ellis was an elf, not just any elf, a High Elf.

"Say, Ellis... How long have you known Leo?" The fat asked her.

"Since he rescued me from Gridamas soldiers." Ellis place her hands on her hips with a smile.

"Uh... Ok. Let's head back to the campfire." Kohta smiled nervously and sweat dropped. Ellis nodded as the three of them headed back to the campfire.

Leo looked at Takashi and begin striking a conversation with him.

"So, Takashi... What's your world like?" He asked him.

"..." Takashi was silent as Rei and Saya looked at him in worry.

"Takashi..." Rei muttered sadly.

"...Our world, Earth is in ruins due to a epidemic called the Outbreak. A event where something has turned the populace into Them..." Takashi gritted his teeth angrily.

"Them?" Ellis asked confused, then she figured out what he meant. "You mean those zombies?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Saya nodded. "One bite from them and you'll join their ranks!" She added, still sadden by some closed to her turning into flesh eating zombies.

"That's scary... But I wonder what caused it?" Neptune shivered.

"...It was Summeril..." Dyshana stated calmly and seriously.

"...Excuse me?" Saeko asked, looking at Dyshana skeptically.

"Wait... Are you saying Summeril somehow made it to Takashi's world?!" Kirito's eyes widen in shock upon hearing that.

"Correct. Summeril wishes to expand his darkness into other worlds and he inflicted an undead curse on a human who is filled with despair in Takashi's world, thus causing the Outbreak..." The mysterious woman stated.

"Hmm... Come to think of it, one of Them mentioned this Summeril guy." Shizuka stated, placing a pinky on her chin.

"Are you saying this Summeril guy is the reason our world is in shambles?!" Rei stood up from her seat in anger.

"Impossible... Summeril's evil has breached other worlds..." Fyuria gasped in shock, now she was starting to understand this.

Takashi closed his eyes in thought. 2 minutes later, Takashi opened his eyes and they were fierce.

"What Summeril did was unforgivable..." He stated darkly.

"Takashi?" Rei gasped.

"We finally learned what caused the Outbreak in our world and it was a demon from this world... We lost friends, and family at the hands of that monster." Takashi stood up from his seat.

"We have no choice. We have to help Leo defeat Summeril. But I doubt that will stop the Outbreak." Takashi was angry, his friends could tell.

"Not true..." Dyshana smiled eerie.

"You know something, old woman?" Saya glared at the mysterious woman.

"I do. If Summeril is killed, the undead curse will be lifted and all those who have turned into zombies will revert back to normal humans."

"I see..." Takashi raised his fist with a heroic smile and shouted "Today, our journey in Agarest has just begun! Summeril's have become the hunted and we have become the hunters!"

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter: Fyuria's Brother**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Fyuria's Brother**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Are you positive that was Golden Leo?" Melchoir frowned as he folded his arms. He was talking with the surviving soldier of Mimas.

"Y-Yes Lord Melchior I'm postive that was him! Not only that, there are people aiding him. Some of them wear clothing I have never seen before!" The soldier stuttered.

"..." Melchoir was silent for a moment till he said to the guards "Take him away and execute him for leaving his post at Mimas..." The soldiers nodded and grabbed the Mimas soldier.

"W-W-Wait! Please, Lord Melchoir! Give me another chaaaaaancccceeeee!" The Mimas soldier screamed as he was taken to be executed.

Melchoir looked at the window. "I don't know how you survived the Dark Knight's fatal blow, Golden Leo, but I will be sure to kill you for good this time..." Melchoir gritted his teeth angrily.

**Back to Leo and the others.**

The gang arrived at Puteux. But they knew something was wrong.

Borgnine tensed as he looked serious and stated "Something's not right."

"I sense something terrible..." Ellis stated worriedly.

"I got a bad feeling about this..." Edward frowned. Suddenly, a messager appeared.

"Leonhardt, I presume? I have a message from Teonor of Alfheim He says he wants you to stop the force headed for Zelzagum Fortress." The messager stated.

Leo gasped. "What?! Who could be that foolish?! How many are there?" The former general demanded.

"Nearly 5,000 men, it seems. More are expected to arrive before they depart for the fort, however." The messager stated.

"Even so... Wait!" Leo figured out something. "Yes, that must be why they attacked Mimas." He stated with a frown.

"What do you mean by that?" Saya asked, matching Leo's frown with her own.

"Gridamas's army is advancing all across the Frontier, not just Mimas. They wish to make it appear as though their army is spread thin, to draw out the syrium." Leo theorized.

"That's a dirty trick!" Noire gritted her teeth angrily.

"Yeah!" Neptune piped up.

"Then their plan has worked. The syrium are moving before their preparations have been completed. They cannot possibly take the fort with only 5,000 untrained men. They must know this. Why do they move?" Leo asked, scratching his chin in thought.

"It would seem they have found allies in some skilled mercnaries. Their leader, a young syrium is easily angered, but they seem to have confidence in his strength." The messager reported.

Fyuria gasped as she pieced together the description of the leader. 'It can't be... Brother?!' She thought to herself in worry. Renee looked at her and figured she was worried about something.

"I do not think that will be enough. The Gridamas army is not to be taken lightly." Leo frowned.

"Yes. Only a fool can rush in there blindly." Saeko nodded in agreement with Leo.

"We got to hurry before it's too late." Renee frowned.

Fyuria stopped them. "Wait! I will come with you. ...But make no mistake! I do this for me, not you!" The syrium frowned.

Leo nodded and stated "Your reason are your own. We will not question them."

It took them a day to reach Zelzagum Fortress, and already, the battle has begun.

Leo and his party arrived to see Gridamas soldiers slaying resistance soldiers.

"Damn it, we're too late." Yuri gritted his teeth. Fyuria sees a syrium with the same hair color as her, has circlet like accessories on his forehead, wore a black battle ready suit and wielding a scythe to kill his foes.

"Is that... my brother?!" She stammered, but regain her poseur as she was about to charge into battle, but Leo held her down.

"Fyuria, what are you doing?" He asked her sternly.

Fyuria struggled to get free, and shouting "Release me, now! That angry syrium is my brother! I got to help him!" She shouted and begged.

"Very well, but you must calm down. Running off will only put you in danger." Leo told her calmly.

Fyuria snarled and shouted "I don't need your protection! I can take care of myself!"

Leo frowned and stated "I'll take you to him, I promise, but you need to come with me." He told her calmly.

Fyuria frowned deeper and shouted "I cannot trust you. Without Dyshana, you wouldn't have been able to save anybody! Even Ellis!"

Leo remained calm and stated "I may not be able to save anyone, but I can lend you my strength if you stay by my side. I know you do not trust me, but I would like to help you just the same." He reassured her with a small smile.

Fyuria was silent for a moment till she nodded and stated "...Fine. But I will see you keep your promise."

Leo smiled and stated "Do not worry."

Vira-Lorr sighed and muttered "What a ridiculous man. He merely had to tell her -Be quiet and follow me.-"

"But he didn't, and that's what makes Leo Leo! Come, Borgnine!" Ellis shouted while vouching for Leo.

Borgnine nodded as he and Ellis charged into the battlefield.

Takashi looked at Leo and Fyuria charged into the battle followed by Renee and Vira-Lorr.

"Takashi, what's wrong?" Saeko asked him.

"It's just... Leo reminds me of myself. He's brave, powerful and a good leader." Takashi stated with a small smile.

"Come to think of it, he does remind us of you. He's brave alright, but also almost reckless." Saya frowned as she folded her arms.

"And that's why I admired him. If he were to fight an entire army of Them who are under Summeril's control, he would win definitely." Takashi smiled as he got out his shotgun and aimed at a advancing Gridamas soldier and blew his head clean off, his blood splattered over the battleground as the body fell limp.

"No time for admiration, eh?! Let's give them hell!" Kohta grinned like a maniac as he got out two machine guns and fired them at two more Gridamas soldiers, killing them.

Yuri unsheathed his sword and pointed it at two more Gridamas soldiers. "I hope one of you is a good fighter..." Yuri said to Saeko.

Saeko smirked as she unsheathed her katana and in a quick speed, decaptiated their heads. "Why, yes. Yes I am." She smiled.

"Heh. Ya know, you remind me of a friend of mine. I don't remember her name, but she was like you." Yuri smiled as he charged at a Gridamas soldier and slashed him up.

"Alright. Showtime!" Ed shouted as he used his metal knife arm to impale a Gridamas soldier in the chest, killing the soldier.

"Whoa! They're kicking some ass, dood!" Prinny cheered.

"Yeah... We should help out. Neptune, stop staring at the battle and whoop the shit out of those Gridamas scum!" Noire growled at her naive friend.

"...Huh? Oh right. Transform!" Neptune transformed, so did Noire. Renee did the same before arriving here.

Kirito used his swords to slash 3 more soldiers.

Rei got out her weapon and knocked out five Gridamas soldiers with it.

Saya whipped out her gun and fired it at 3 more Gridamas soldiers.

Ellis used Impulse to kill 6 Gridamas soldiers while Borgnine quickly defeated 3 more.

Meanwhile, Leo and his chosen party were prowling through Gridamas soldiers. Leo used his sword to kill 2 more Gridamas soldiers that tried to stop them. Fyuria used her daggers to kill 7 more Gridamas soldiers.

Renee leaped into the air and twirled around and used her whip to cut off five more Gridamas soldiers' heads.

Vira-Lorr used earth spells to impale five more Gridamas soldiers, their blood fell into the ground.

Sooner, they see Fyuria's brother and another cornered by Gridamas soldiers.

His companion has black hair, a goatee, a red bandana around his forehead, wore a brown jacket with his chest expose, and black boots. But a unique silver bracelet on his arm and a tattoo similar to the ones Renee and the otherworlders have.

"What have we here? One... two... three little piggies all with death wishes?" Fyuria's brother smirked evilly and shouted "Come, then. I shall feast on your blood until death takes me!" He got his scythe ready.

"Zerva! My brother!" Fyuria gasped as she, Leo, Renee, Vira-Lorr and Kirito rushed to the battlefield.

The syrium now identified as Zerva gasped "Fyuria, is that you?!" However, one of the Gridamas soldiers recognized Leo.

"I-Is that... Golden Leo?!" The soldier screamed as he ran for his life.

Zerva's companion thought to himself 'Golden Leo, you say? The rest of the soldiers ran away in fear.

Zerva growled angrily and snarled "The name Golden Leo means nothing! Now you are taking hostages!? Dishonorable scum!"

"No. Zerva, he..." Fyruia tried to plea to vouch for Leo's honestly.

Suddenly, Renee, Kirito and Zerva's companion groaned in agony as dark auras appeared around them.

"What?!" Leo gasped as he, Fyuria, Vira-Lorr and Zerva see the dark auras around them.

"W-W-What's... happening... to me...?" Renee gritted her teeth as she struggled to regain control.

"This power... it's full of evil energy!" Kirito grunted as he regain his footing.

"...Sorry Zerva, but I can't die here... You have to do this on your own..." Zerva's companion grunted as he began to walk away, while enduring the pain.

"...Very well..." Zerva nodded as he charged at Leo.

The two were locked in a power struggle for 50 seconds till Zerva got the upper hand and slashed Leo across the chest.

Leo grunted as he felt little bits of blood out of his wound. But he recovered and slashed Zerva through the chest as well.

"Damn it..." Zerva growled as he and Leo clashed again. They were clashing swords left and right, each taking a blow. Leo's skill with the sword was overpowering Zerva, but the syrium knew he cannot lose to him, not after what Gridamas did to his home!

Zerva tried to slice Leo's head off, but the former general ducked and kicked his legs to knock him down.

Zerva got back up and he and Leo locked weapons, beginning a power struggle again.

Fyuria was supporting Renee, while Vira-Lorr did the same with Kirito, both of the trinket users were out cold.

Fyuria couldn't take it anymore and shouted "Stop it you two! We need to get the hell out of here! These two need help!" She begged.

"Stop this foolishness at once, Zerva! These two need medical attention. Call off your troops at once!" Vira-Lorr ordered with a frown.

"Listen to what they have to say, Zerva. We can't die here... We need to escape while we still can!" Leo shouted, trying to reason with the angry syrium.

"..." Zerva pondered this, he hated to admit it, Leo and Fyuria was right. On the other hand...

"Fyuria, why are you taking this killer's side?" He demanded an answer from his sister.

"...He saved my life. I owe my life to him." Fyuria reason. In her thoughts "W-What? What did I just say? Am I... starting to trust Leo now? Maybe... Maybe they are right, he did betrayed his country and is now fighting for our home...'

'...Very well. Everyone, let's retreat for now!" Zerva shouted. His army heard him and they nodded reluctantly as the rebel army including Leo and his friends escaped the fortress.

The battle was a stalemate with some casualties, but Leo and his friends have a feeling they will return to this fortress again, sometime soon.

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: The Demon Fatale**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Demon Fatalle**

* * *

The party were at Puetax, they managed to escape the fortress with their lives with Zerva, brother of Fyuira and Leo suggested a plan on what to do with the Frontier War. However, Zerva didn't like that idea one bit.

"Ask for support from Rigulus? Are you mad?" Zerva frowned. "What can Rigulus do? They comfortably ignore our problems, separated from us by the Keystros Mountains. They've had any number of opportunities to attack Gridamas, had they wanted to. And even if they have no intentions of attacking Gridamas, they've certainly had their share of chances to help us!"

"You think asking for support would be a fool's errand? You would fail before you even begin." Leo frowned, closing his eyes and continued "I see. You refuse to even try. Now I understand why your men die in droves in every battle you fight."

"What do you know?! How can an oppressor know how the oppressed feel?!" Zerva growled in anger as he got up in Leo's face in rage.

"Whoa! This is getting intense! Leo and Zervy are having a heated argument and Leo is winning this one!" Neptune's eyes turned white dotted when she and the others see this argument between Leo and Zerva. The others remained calm and watched.

"Emotions should never govern a battle. One who is charged with the lives of others should never take war lightly. Have you tried your best? Have you done all that you could possibly do? Do you understand that their fate rests on your answer?" Leo stated calmly.

"Do you think..." Zerva looked down in anger. "I would be willing to risk my own life if I wasn't prepared to take responsibility?!"

"Then do what you can, even if you think it in vain. That is the price that protectors of life bear." Leo told him calmly again.

Zerva was silent as he looked away, avoiding Leo's graze.

Vira-Lorr looked at Leo and commented "You seem confident in your words, could he be trusted?"

Leo replied with "We must let the people of the Frontier know what is happening to their lands. If I tell them I was once a general of Gridamas, perhaps they will listen." Leo suggested.

"That could work. After all, if you also tell them you have betrayed Gridamas and is fighting for the people of the Frontier, that will help you earn their trust even more." Yuri stated as he leaned on the doorway.

Leo nodded and said "Besides, if worst comes to worst, I always have you to rely on, Vira-Lorr."

Vira-Lorr smirked and replied "You are more devious than you appear."

Dyshana stepped forward and stated stolicly "Perhaps, but he is being realistic. Many still see Leonhardt as a Gridamas general. Without a guard, he will be captured, not granted an audience."

"With my help, however, we can at least void capture." Vira-Lorr nodded in agreement.

"That is if we can reach Rigulus safely. This world may be crawling with enemy soldiers, monsters or Them who serve that bastard Summeril." Saya frowned as she folded her arms.

Ellis looked at Leo seriously and stated "Don't try forcing me to stay here. I'm coming with you, like it or not." Leo nodded to her.

Zerva got up from his seat and stated "I am going as well. You could still betray us. I will see that does not happen." He frowned.

"Leo saved my life, Zerva. My trust in him gained a little. If you're going, then I will too. Don't try to convince me to stay either." Fyuria stated seriously, a determined look on her eyes.

"Looks like we're all going together. Now all we need is a planned route to Rigulus." Renee nodded as she stood up from the bed she was sitting on.

"Soldiers from Zelzagun Fortress are deployed across the Frontier... Our only choice is to break through there..." Leo pondered.

"Or we could continue north and traverse the bay by boat." Zerva suggested.

"It is dangerous, but time is of the essence. We must break through where their defense is weakest." Leo suggested.

"Alright, we head there tomorrow morning." Kirito smiled.

**Later that day...**

Leo, Renee, Fyuria, Ellis and Prinny were at a general store, getting some supplies for the journey ahead.

"With this much food, we will make it to Rigulus in five days!" Ellis smiled.

"Not if Neptune gobbles up the food first, dood!" Prinny joked.

"Don't worry, me and Borgnine will hold her down." Fyuria smirked.

Leo laughed. "True. Even Prinny has eating problems." He mused.

Suddenly, "Found you, Leonhardt!"

Alarmed, the five heroes turned to see Etna waiting for them. Prinny screamed in fright.

"Mister Prinny? What's wrong?" Ellis asked him.

"It's... I-It's her, dood! The mean flat chested bitch who treats me and my brothers like shit, dood! Etna!"

"Etna?" Leo raised an eyebrow as he looked at the demon fatale.

"That's right. I'm Etna. One of Summeril's six Dark Generals." Etna pointed a thumb to herself and smirked evilly.

"Wait a minute... Those clothes and that bracelet... Are you like us?" Renee glared as she transformed and pointed her whip at Etna.

The demon fatale frowned and shouted "Don't compare yourself to me! I'm a demon. I came here to this land to not only kill Leonhardt, but to take back my servant, Prinny. Now come along, you worthless maggot." She ordered.

The penguin was silent for a moment till he shouted "...No way, dood! I have a new and kind master now. Her name is Ellis, dood! And she's way nicer than you, dood!"

"Um... Stop it, Mr. Prinny, you're embarrassing me." The elven girl blushed.

"Is that so?" Etna frowned as she got out a spear and pointed it at the gang. "Then, prepare to die along with this weak ass human! Yaaaaaahhhhhh!" She charged at Leo.

Leo blocked her spear and slashed her four times.

"Crap!" Etna growled as she kicked Leo's legs, knocking him to the ground. Etna thrusts her spear down on him, but Leo dodge rolled out of the way and slashed Etna in the back.

Etna growled angrily and thrusts her spear at Renee, hitting him 10 times. Thanks to the trinket she was wearing, her wounds healed instantly.

"You'll pay for that..." Renee frowned as she shouted "Silver Slash!" She lashed her whip at Etna, knocking her into a building.

The dust settled and Etna came out, looking very pissed.

"I'm gonna get you for that, you big boobed bitch!" Etna concentrated and summoned penguins that are like Prinny, and fired them like they were missiles!

The party did their best to dodge, in the end, none were hit and nothing was damaged except for the ground.

Ellis concentrated and a glowing aura appeared around her.

"What the hell...?" Etna gasped in shock as Ellis shouted "Shine Storm!" (A/N: I may have gotten the name wrong. Please forgive me!)

A powerful burst of energy appeared beneath Etna and hit her for maximum damage! Etna screamed in agony as soon as the attack was finished, she panted heavily and kneeled on the ground.

"Damn it! How could I lose?!" Etna growled before turning to Renee and her friends. "This isn't over! I'll be back to kill you, Leonhardt and that traitorous stuffed bird!" With that, she ran off.

"Shouldn't we go after her? She's one of Summeril's minions." Ellis asked Leo.

Leo shook his head no with a smile and said "No. We will run into her again. I believe Summeril has brainwashed her and made her one of his Dark Generals. The next time we see her, we'll persuade her to join us in our fight against the Demon King."

"I hope so, Leo. I hope you will be right about this..." Renee sighed.

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: The Descender**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Descender and the Well Embowed Woman**

* * *

That night, Renee has a dream...

In her dream, we see Renee talking to some girls who are like her alternated form.

"Please! Fight with us, Renee!" A blue haired girl who wear a blue tutu like outfit with bird wings on her back with blue gloves begged.

Renee snapped at her "No! I don't want to work with losers like you!"

A girl with pink hair with cat ears and a tail wearing a pink frilly tutu like outfit with pink gloves looked down in sadness as Renee walked away coldly.

**'What is this... I feel like I knew those four girls... They are like me... And the way I have treated them when we first met, did I upset them somehow? Did I regret it later?' **Renee's voice asked. The dream ended.

Renee opened her eyes slowly, the sun was getting in her eyes, she could see a blurry figure looking at top of her, she couldn't make out who the person is. But as her vision cleared, it was Neptune looking at her with a curious look.

Renee blinked for 2 seconds till she shouted "What are you doing in my room?!" She pushed Neptune off of her, making her fall to the floor.

"Owies!" Neptune moaned sitting on her ass and rubbing her head before looking at Renee who was quite mad about her personal space being invaded.

"Well, I got bored in the room me and Noire were sleeping in, so I decided to sleep in here on one of your room's chairs." Neptune closed her eyes and smiled nervously.

"And you came in here without permission?" Renee frowned at this girl's stupidity.

"Um, yeah. Something like that." Neptune rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Neptune... Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hurt you..." Renee growled dangerously.

Neptune was thinking of a excuse till she sniffled something. It smells like...

"Pancakes! Pancakes are being made!" Nep bellowed exictedly as she ran out of Renee's room in a flash.

"Wait! ...Great. Now my mood is even worse than before..." Renee slap her head and moaned. She regain her comporsuer and looked at the window in thought.

'What was that dream I had? Is it... a vision of my past? I seen girls who have different animal parts like me and the outfits that looked like mine... I feel like I know them, but where.' the wolf girl shook her head to clear her thoughts. It was then, Noire came in.

"Renee, I heard screaming and... Let me guess, Neptune was in here?" The tsundere asked with a bored and annoyed expession.

Renee sighed and replied with "Yep. She barged in without permission and me knowing it last night. When I was abou tto scold her, she smell pancakes and she exited quickly."

Noire placed her hands on her face and moaned "That girl is more troublesome than I remembered, but she's my friend and I had to deal with it. You should too." The tsudnere smiled softly.

"I hope so..." Renee sighed.

**At the room's dining room...**

"Morning everybody!" Neptune sang as she took a seat beside Alice who was happy to see her.

The waiter placed the food at the tables some of the party members were sitting at and they gladly ate their breakfast.

Renee hasn't eaten her food and Ellis noticed that.

"Renee, what's wrong? You haven't touch your food... You better hurry before miss Neptune or mister Prinny gobble it up." The elven girl asked in concern.

"Oh." Renee snapped back to reality and smiled at Ellis and stated "Sorry to worry you... I don't care if Neptune or Prinny eat it, I'm full anyway. I'm gonna go get some fresh air." Renee stood up from her seat and exited the inn.

Leo and Takashi after finishing their plates looked at each other in concern and decided to follow Renee to see what's up.

It was then, Zerva asked Fyuria and Ellis a question. "Who are these strangely dressed people who Golden Leo is aqainited with? I don't trust them." The syruim frowned.

"According to miss Dyshana, they're from other worlds. Also, I don't think you shouldn't say you don't trust them in front of them." Ellis advised.

Zerva blinked and turned around, indeed, he was getting glares from Rei, Saya and Saeko.

"What? You don't trust us already, Zerva? I'm hurt..." Kohta pretended to weep.

"I still don't trust some of you, but what I said was wrong. For now, I apologize." Zerva turned away from the glares and resumed eating his breakfast.

"Z-Zerva!" Fyuria scolded her brother.

"Ah, don't worry about it, FuFu. I'm sure Zervy will trust us once we get to know each other better." Neptune grinned as she walked up to Zerva and slapped him in the back, making him spit out his food and glaring at the purple haired girl angrily.

**With Renee...**

Renee was in a forest, thinking. She likes this forest in this world... It helps her clear her thoughts.

Renee took a deep breath and listen to the waterfall falling down in the water.

"Renee!" Leo and Takashi ran up to her.

"Ellis said there was something wrong with you. Is anything alright?" Takashi asked her.

"..." Renee looked away. "...I had a piece of my past returned to me." She muttered.

"So, Dyshana was speaking the truth... Your memories are returning bit by bit." Leo smiled.

"But it wasn't a good one..." Renee stated dryly. "I was rude to four girls who asked me to help them with something and I called them losers... I kept thinking to myself will they hate me and I will pay the price for being a jerk to them?" Renee looked at the ground sadly.

"Renee..." Leo walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Even if you think you were rude to those four girls, they must have a reason for asking for your help. When you find a way back to your world after we restored peace to this world, you should apologize to those four." He smiled softly.

Renee was silent for a moment till she giggled. "Yeah, you're right about that..." Renee turned to Leo, looking directly into his eyes.

"...You're really nice, you know that?" The wolf girl told him.

"M-Me? Nice?" Leo blushed and blinked in surprise. "I'm not that nice, am I?" He muttered shyly.

"Well, you're nice to every girl in our strange little party." Takashi let out a mischievous grin. "That proves that they liked you, even Fyuria.

"S-Stop it." Leo rubbed the back of his head nervously while nervously smiling.

"Leo..." The wolf girl said tot he swordsman.

"Yes?" Leo responded in concern.

"...I want to find out why Summeril took away my memories and dragged me into this world with the otherworlders and why he caused so much suffering in worlds and alternate Earths. If you fulfill whatever Dyshana wants you to do, will your children help me recover my memories and such?" Renee turned to the swordsman with a smile.

"My children and I will do whatever it takes to help you and our otherworldly friends. You have my promise." Leo closed his eyes and smiled. Renee smiled back.

It was then, a woman walked up to the three.

She was very curvy (and busty), She has long curled light blond hair with long bangs neatly framing her face. She has sad blue looking eyes, usually not fully open. She wore an emerald green dress with gold markings. Big/loose light green and white gloves and along the top part of her skirt is a big peach/orange bow. Around her neck she wears a big piece of white collar with green lining around the bottom and a very thin white cloth connecting the dress and neck piece together. At the center is a gold circular piece with a small blue gem in the center and tiny red ribbon with gold in the center.

"Hmm..." The woman stated as she looked at Renee.

"Can we... help you with something, miss?" Takashi asked, doing his best to not look at the breasts this woman has so his female friends won't call him a pervert and such.

"You there... You have an unique bracelet that won't come off no matter how hard you tried?" The woman was probably referring to Renee.

"Er, yes. Why?" Eyebrow raised, Renee asked this woman this strange question.

The woman closed her eyes and smiled and said "Then we're amnesia sisters! Oh, I knew by finding Kanonno with the different but same bracelet that you're wearing and our lost memories, then we must be related."

Leo's eyes turned white dotted while a huge sweat drop appeared behind his head while Renee's lip twitched in anger.

"I'm not your sister!" She snapped at the woman.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Vert. For some reason, I like things like video games, anime and manga and I see you're with two cute boys." Vert smiled again.

"Um, actually I'm 25 years old, so that would make me an adult." The swordsman corrected the yellow haired woman.

Just then, another girl ran up to the four panting heavily.

She looks about 17 years old, has pink hair, wore a black headband with what looks like a black flower bud, wore a yellow and white dress and black boots.

"Pant, pant, pant... Miss Vert, why did you leave me when you overheard that conversation?" The pink haired girl sighed in exhaustion as she fell flat on her butt.

"Oh Kanonno, I found someone who is like us, has amnesia like the both of us and has a bracelet like the one you're wearing." Vert told her.

The one called Kanonno looked at Renee and sweat dropped by saying "I don't think she's related to us, I told you I wasn't related to you when we first met after having no recollection of our pasts."

Renee looked at Kanonno's right hand and it has a dark pink bracelet similar to the one she, Kirito, and Ed has.

"Are you like me, woke up in this world with no memories and has a trinket stuck to yourself?" Renee asked her.

"Huh? You too? Well, my name is Kanonno Pasca, I think. Nice to meet you!" Kanonno smiled.

"Same here." Renee returned the smile with her own. It was then, Neptune and Noire came up.

"Hey Renny, we heard you were feeling down or something, so we came here to cheer you up and..." Neptune stopped talking as soon as she and Noire saw Vert who couldn't help staring at them.

They once again have the sparks in their subconscious trying to jump start their memories, only with Vert added to the mix. Vert's subconscious was hit by a lightning bolt as she now recognize those two girls. She was closed to them like family and friends.

"My goodness! Neptune! Noire?! Is that you?!" Vert covered her mouth in shock.

"Noire! It's Vert! I recognized those huge knockers everywhere, I think." Neptune gasped happily.

"Y-Y-Yeah. I hate it when hers are bigger than ours..." Noire frowned as she abruptly looked away.

"Well, this is a nice turn of events..." Takashi muttered. Leo and Renee nodded in agreement.

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: Breakthrough and the Dancer and Peverted Healer and Friends.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well, this story is doing well and I have help editing some of the chapters , namely the writer of Hyperdimension Neptunia is Real! Some Random Tosser. Ahem, anyway, here is Chapter 10 with Lunua, Jean from Queen's Blade Spiral Chaos, Alice from Queen's Gate Spiral Chaos, Mai Shiranui, Junko Hattori, Dizzy, and Lili.**

**Chapter 10: Breakthough: The Dancer, Peverted Healer and Friends**

* * *

2 days later, the party with their new members and friends arrived at the enemy campsite.

One of the Gridamas soldiers spotted Leo and friends and gasped in shock.

"I-Is that Golden Leo?! What in the name of the gods is he doing here!?" He screamed in fright.

A Gridamas captain growled as he sees Leo's party. "Stand firm, men! They are few in number! Lord Melchior is offering a reward to anyone who captures that traitor. Now take them dead or alive!" He ordered. The Gridamas soldiers were hestiated at first, but they roared in agreement as they charged at Leo's party.

"Here they come!" Rei gritted her teeth as she loaded her gun with bullets. She and their friends were lucky that this world has guns and bullets for their guns from their world.

"Stay together, comrades! We will push through the weakest point in their line!" Leo commanded as he unsheathed his sword and got into a battle stance. Renee, Neptune and Noire transformed to be ready for combat.

Yuri and Kirito unsheathed their swords and got ready as well.

As soon as the battle starts, Leo and his friends got ready!

Ellis casted Ray, a spell she learned which rained down holy arrows that hit 4 Gridamas Soldiers, killing them.

"Azure Wolf Strike!" Yuri shouted as he used his katana to slash two Gridamas soldiers to death.

Vert got out a spear and jabbed it five times at an Gridamas soldier. She smiled and stated "Oh my... You soldiers need to learn to fight better..."

"Um... Uh, Demon Fang!" Kanonno panicked, but learned an arte from her world by slashing her sword, making an energy wave that hit a Gridamas soldier. She repeated the process till the soldier was no more.

Fyuria and Zerva were back to back as they killed 6 Gridamas soldiers with their combination attacks.

Vira-Lorr casted an earth spell which impaled a Gridamas soldier to death.

Kirito blocked two soldier's blades with his swords and used a skill to kill them.

Takashi and Rei fired at five more Gridamas soldiers, killing them in the process.

Kohta took out a genade, pulled the pin and shouted "Fire in the hole!" he threw the genade and when it landed near 5 Gridamas soldiers, it exploded, killing them. Their blood splattered to the ground.

Prinny was amazed by that and shouted excitedly "Where can I get some of those geneades, dood?!"

"They're from my world. So I doubt these things are made in this world..." Kohta grinned.

Borgnine punched and kicked 5 more Gridamas soldiers, slaying them in the process.

Leo and Saeko charged at the Gridamas captain who was in shock that this little army managed to make short work of his men.

"Y-You're not human!" He stuttered for the last time before Leo slashed him through the chest and Saeko chop off the captain's head. Blood came spilling out from where the head used to be as the body fell to the ground.

"Now that's taken care of, let's hurry out of here." Saeko stated calmly. Leo nodded.

Leo turned to his friends and shouted "Let us press forward, comrades!" They nodded in agreement and left the camp.

**Meanwhile... at Kushina Valley...**

A girl about 17 0r 16 years old, has blond hair with a pink and black bow and wore what looked like lingerie but in a none shameful way and her companions were cornered by monsters and zombies.

A boy about 17 years old, but is a little bit shorter, wore an orange overcoat with a white cross design on the front. On his arms he has light orange pauldrons that resemble a creature's head, and orange cloth bracers with white crosses upon them. On his legs, he has brown pants with light orange shin-guards and orange shoes. And he has brown hair. He also has an orange amulet with a dark ruby on it.

A 13 year old girl with light blue hair, red eyes, wears a black short dress, with a belt for a skirt and silver circles down the front that vent steam duing attacks, her dress also has brown holsters that are attached like wings on her back. She has two small dolls that hold her twin tails in place, and a black bat barette attached to her bangs. She has an orange and black striped whip that she hangs behind her like a tail. On her upper arms she has black armbands with small wings and black gloves with orange square designs near the tip that resemble fingernails. On her legs she has tight thigh-high stockings and ankle-high boots with broken heart designs towards the top. On her right leg she has an orange interlaced band and on her left thigh she has a small orange belt connected with a garter to the stocking. The garter is occasionally left off. She also has a tight choker necklace with a chain loop in the back. On her wist is a light blue amulet with a blue diamond.

A busty brown haired girl, who wore a red shinobi dress, with a white bowtie and large, long, flowing, red and white ribbons behind her. She often wears white or red panties underneath. On her arms she has black wristbands, and on her legs she has black socks with red and white sandals. On her arm is a red amulet with a yellow quartz on it.

A 19 year old woman who wore a regular school girl uniform, has a pink hair clip on the tip of her blue hair and has a katana. She also has a blue dark ring around her finger.

A 18 something year old girl with blue hair tied in ponytails by a yellow ribbon, wore a tight black open suit, with white puffy sleeves and a black cloth wrap behind her. On her legs she has black criss-crossed belts on her upper thighs and thigh-highs and white shoes. Her most notable features are her tail and her two wings, one black and one white.

And finally, a 19 year old woman with blond hair, wore a white frilled dress with long sleeves with white and red fingerless gloves, and a red ribbon around her neck. She wears calf-high white boots with red ends. She also has a yellow amulet similar to the ones her other companions were wearing.

The first blond woman looked disappointed. "Oh dear... And I was so close, too... Can beasts even understand how gorgeous I am? Truly, to be this beautiful is almost a sin!" She made some sexy moves which unfazed the zombies and monsters.

The blue haired school girl shouted "Hey Luana, this isn't the time to act damn sexy! We're out matched by these monsters!"

"Oh dear! The ravishing beauty Luana and her friends have gotten themselves into quite a fix." Luana giggled.

"She's not listening..." The busty brown haired girl muttered, a sweat drop on her head.

The monsters and zombies got closer. "They're getting near!" The boy panicked.

Luana looked serious. "...Although I suppose this is not the time for jokes. This really should be the part where the handsome prince appears to save me, astride his white steed." Luana blushed after that.

"Oh brother! Something like that would never... Eh? Who's that?" The light blue haired girl at first, growled, but noticed some people in the distance.

Luana squealed in delight and said "Well I do declare! It seems wishes do come true! Even destiny understands how wonderful I am."

"Hmhmhm. He looks cute." The second blond haired girl smirked.

"Well... perhaps he doesn't have a white steed, but he does have a white..." Luana smiled.

Leo and the gang arrived on the scene. "Is everyone alright?!" The swordsman asked.

"What do you think you lot are doing here!? If we hadn't happened upon you..."

Dyshana interrupted Fyuria. "We happened upon nothing. This is destiny. Like you, she has been drawn to us by Leonhardt's soul." She stated calmly.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Noire turned to the mysterious woman with a questioned look.

Fyuria turned to Dyshana with a surprised look. "Wait, you mean to say I was drawn by his soul? Perhaps you should elaborate. Now."

Leo started to panic. "I-I have no idea what she meant, Fyuria." He stammered.

Luana looked at Leo with a disappointed look and stated "Hmmm... I must admit, he is not quite the prince I was hoping for. I can forgive the lack of steed, but..." Luana smiled and stated "Perhaps all he needs is the correct atmosphere..." She fell down on her butt and shouted "Oh no! Help me!"

"W-What?! Miss Luana, what are you...?" The strange blue haired girl with wings stammered.

"We can answer that later, right now, they need our help!" Kirito shouted as he unsheathed his swords and slice two zombies' heads off.

"I want a explanation when this is over!" Fyuria growled as she used her daggers to kill imps and skeleton monsters.

Takashi and Kohta fired at the zombies' heads, killing them and their blood splattered to the ground.

Sooner or later, the battle was over.

Leo walked up to Luana. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked in concern.

Luana shook her head no and stated "I am not hurt, good sir, although I have had an awful fright."

Leo smiled and said "I am glad all of you are not hurt." Luana was silent as she stared into Leo's eyes. Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Are you not going to say that a delicate flower such as myself has no place in such coarse surroundings?" Luana questioned.

The light blue haired girl slapped her head and moaned, but got calm again and walked up to Leo and stated "Sorry about her, my name is Alice Dodgeson, this is Mai Shiranui, Lili Rochefort, Junko Hattori, Dizzy and this perverted boy who is staring at your big breasted friend is Jean." Leo turned to see the one called Jean drooling at Vert's body, Fyuria noticed that and walked up to him and bopped him in the head.

Fyuria glared at Luana and stated "Are you sure your head was not damaged in the battle? What makes you think he would say anything like that?" Then she turned to Dyshana and asked coldly "Dyshana, you will answer my questions now! What do you mean by saying she was drawn to Leonhardt?"

Meanwhile, Alice Dodgson was shocked to find out that the Alice with Takashi's group has the same name as her.

Junko was thinking of a way to help resolve this, 12 seconds later, she snapped her fingers with a smile and "I got it! We'll call our Alice, Alice D. and the other Alice, Alice M. Sounds fair?"

"I like that, Miss Hattori." Alice M. closed her eyes and smiled.

"Sounds fair." Alice D. nodded in agreement.

Back to Leo and his friends...

"Leonhardt has the ability to draw others to him. Do you think he was chosen for this mission by happenstance?" Dyshana asked emotionlessly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ed's jaw dropped to the ground. "Are you saying Fyuria and this girl are Leo's possible soulmates?!"

"Cooooool! Leo is having a harem and I don't even know it! I am so jealous of you, Leo!" Neptune squealed. She and Noire were back in their normal forms like Renee.

Luana looked at Dyshana oddly and asked "...Draw others... Whatever does she mean?"

Leo smiled nervously and sweat dropped by replying "I ah, er, have no idea myself..." Suddenly, Luana recognized him.

"A moment, sir... I believe I have seen you before..."

Fyuria stated "He was once a general in the Gridamas army."

Luana gasped. "But, of course! Then you must be the one they called -Golden Leo-!"

"Enough! Gods, do you even know how to shut up?!" Fyuria growled, rubbing her temples.

Ignoring the syrium, the mysterious girl whom Leo and the gang saved asked "But what is the legendary and handsome Golden Leo doing in a place such as this? You... do know this is Rigulus territory, yes?"

Leo nodded and stated "We make for Rigulus."

"Well, I have no doubt a strapping young gentleman such as yourself has an excellent reason for doing so." Luana smiled and asked "I don't wish to be forward, but do you suppose you might take us with you?"

"Yeah. Maybe you can tell us why you're heading there in the first place." Mai nodded in agreement.

Dyshana was silent for roughly 12 seconds till she sighed and stated "...Very well, let me explain the situation."

Luana was happy and stated "Wonderful! My name is Luana and I hope you don't mind a delicate flower such as myself along."

Fyuria was doubtful about that. So was Renee. "After the way you handle those monsters, I doubt you need protecting..." The syrium frowned.

Luana laughed for a bit and said "Well, I could hardly let myself perish in such a place! Besides, I am only attempting to set the tone. Meetings on the road of destiny require a certain script, wouldn't you agree?"

Fyuria was unimpressed. "...Destiny? A script? Gods, you are mad. See that you stay out of our way or I shall end you myself." Fyuria glared, so did Luana, spars occur between their eyes.

Renee sighed and intervened "Ok, ladies, settle down." Yuri sighed as well, this will be more troublesome as he thought it would be...

**To be continued...**

**Next time: Meeting with the King**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Apologies, everyone. It seems I decided to not add in Maron or any of the female villains from QG: Spiral Chaos cause I feel they will mess up the plot of the story, but I will add in the Queen's Gate characters, including the ones who didn't make it into SC as well as Wonder Momo and Painkiller Kotone (Sorry, don't know her name and yet I forgot.) Anyway, here is Chapter 11 along with some scenes seen in Record of Agarest War.**

**Chapter 11: Meeting with the King**

* * *

**Later that night...**

Camp was made and Borgnine and Yuri were keeping guard. Mai, Kohta and Ellis were playing patty cake with Alice M. Mai and Kohta taught Ellis how to play patty cake and she enjoyed it, Renee watched as they played patty cake.

It was then, Luana walked up to Renee.

"Miss Roberts." The dancer smiled. The wolf girl noticed her presence and turned to face her.

"Yes, Luana?" Renee returned the greeting.

Luana's gaze was fixated on Renee's clothes for about 10 seconds till she spoke "Leo told me you along with others are from other worlds judging by your clothes. True be told, I have never seen clothes like that. Well, the exception is when I met Alice D. and my other companions." Luana turned to see Alice D. Junko, Dizzy, Jean, Lili, Leo, Fyuria and Ed chatting.

Renee stared at her old and new companions and asked "Did Alice D. and her friends have amnesia?"

Luana shook her head no. "No, they told me where they're from and they have memories of their home worlds. Alice D. said she was looking for her mother who disappeared after activating a strange relic called the Queen's Gate." She explained.

"Oh... Well, can you tell me more about Mai, Junko, Dizzy and Lili?" Renee asked the dancer.

We turned to Leo who was chatting with his friends. Apparently, Leo was surprised by the stories his new friends were telling him.

"So you're looking for your mother, Dodgson?" Leo asked in concern.

Alice nodded and stated "She is the president of the Dodgson Foundation and she disappeared while looking for a ancient relic called the Queen's Gate." Alice looked down in sadness.

"And you found this relic and activated it in hopes of finding your mother?" Fyuria asked out of pity.

Alice D. nodded and stated "When I woke up here, I found an amulet that won't come off after I put it on and got a strange tattoo on my left arm." Alice D. showed everyone the tattoo on her left arm.

"She's not the only one who has these damn things." Junko showed the same tattoo on her right leg, Dizzy on her right hand, Jean pulled up his sleeve to show the same tattoo on his left hand sadly and Lili with her right leg showing the same tattoo.

"Oh..." Leo looked down in sorrow. But his mood cheered up and stated "We shouldn't worry about those tattoos for now. Right now, we need to get to Rigulus to meet with the king."

"Right." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Back to Renee and Luana.

"I see... You were casted out of your world along with others by Summeril." Luana frowned sadly.

"Yeah. That's why I have amnesia and can't remember a thing about my world. The only clue to my lost past is this Power Pendant which allows me to transform." Renee showed Luana her Power Pendant.

Luana gasped in awe as she was amazed by the Pendant's beauty. "So this pendant is the only clue to your past?" Luana looked up to Renee.

The wolf girl nodded and said "Yes. it allows me to transform when the need arises. I'm tired now, so we'll continue this discussion another time, okay?"

Luana nodded and said "Okay, good night, Renee."

And Renee went to her tent to sleep for the night.

**The next day...**

The party finally arrived at Rigulus. It was a lively city.

"We finally arrived at Rigulus... Man, I thought this game will take many hours to get here..." Neptune sighed in exhaustion as she fell on her knees.

"Game? What is miss Neptune talking about?" Luana raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't mind her, Luana. All we need to do is a seek an audience with the king." Vert told her with a smile.

"I may be able to help some, but my usefulness in this country will be limited. I have my connections, but I am afraid none of them are particularly close to the king." Vira-Lorr frowned.

"Then we're screwed then..." Junko sighed.

Luana stepped forward with a smile and said "Perhaps I can act as your mediator, then? You wish to meet with King Gunther, yes? I have business of my own at the castle. Perhaps I can get you an audience."

Noire turned to Luana with a shocked look. "W-What?! Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" She snapped.

"Please calm down, Noire. Luana can help us." Kanonno pleaded.

"Just who are you, Luana?" Alice D. questioned.

Luana giggled and replied "Only a beautiful, mysterious, traveling entertainer!" She twirl around and struck a pose.

Fyuria however was skeptical of this and muttered "Traveling entertainer? Somehow, that makes me trust you even less."

"We don't have much choice. If Leo trusts Luana, so do I. Luana, see if you can get us an audience with King Gunther." Renee nodded to Luana.

The dancer smiled and said "Wait here, then. I shan't be long." Luana head to the palace.

1 hour later, Luana succeeded in granting the gang an audience with King Gunther. King Gunther was in perhaps his mid forties, has gray blond hair, wore purple robe with a symbol on it and kingly like clothes underneath it.

The party except for Neptune bowed before the king with Noire forcing her to bow.

"Luana has informed me of the situation. You are Golden Leo. That name has made its way all over Rigulus." King Gunther stated calmly.

"I realize you must be extremely busy and I thank you for granting us this audience." Leo nodded, Zerva spit, possibly of anger for this king.

King Gunther gave a small chuckle and stated "Oh, no need for such formality. I've heard that Gridamas's army has begun to invade towns all across the Frontier. It is true that elves and syrium possess powers that humans lack, and are therefore a threat. However, they have yet to show us any hostility. We can easily reach an understanding through diplomacy. We may differ in appearance and abilities, but I believe that we are all equals. They are not our enemy, but our brethren. But do not think the present situation does not give me cause for concern."

"Then, I beg for your support and ask that you do not overlook our predicament." Leo offered.

Zerva snarled and stated coldly "I've heard enough. Your excuses will not save my people. You say you feel concerned, so why have you done nothing?"

"You are right. Words cost me little, and they mean even less." King Gunther stated calmly and continued "But men with the responsibility of entire kingdoms on their shoulders cannot give in to their emotions. A king has the respect of his people when they can live their lives in happiness and safety."

Zerva was unconvinced. "The kingdom before the man, eh? So you would let us die while you avoid war and a stain on your reputation?"

"That might be easiest, yes. But I am a calculating man, and such a choice would serve my country poorly. Once they have the Frontier, Rigulus will likely be their next target. I would like to avoid that situation. I would deploy soldiers if I could, but current events in my own country have prevented me from doing so." King Gunther stated solemnly.

Luana stated worriedly "Beasts have begun to emerge from the Cave of Origins in the north in great numbers."

"If that were all, we could seal the entrance, but unfortunately things are not so simple." King Gunther reported.

"One of the beasts is especially powerful, and the cave is too small to send in a large military force." Luana added in her report.

"Exactly. I would ask you to deal with this creature." King Gunther asked politely.

"I see. If you are to scratch my back, I must scratch yours. Calculating, indeed." This time, Zerva was convinced. Then he added "Nonetheless, at least you are honest. That is something."

Leo was silent for a moment till he stated "Forgive my rudeness, Your Majesty. I do not believe that you, King Gunther would go back on your word, but if your promise could be recorded...?"

"Sounds fair to me." Yuri nodded in agreement.

King Gunther also agreed as well and said "Your request is fair. Very well. I shall make the necessary arrangements and see that you are given a copy."

"I am terribly sorry to have to be so persistent. We will be happy to accept." Leo smiled.

King Gunther turned to Luana and told her "Luana, go with Leonhardt and show him the way."

Luana saluted and stated "I will do as you say, Your Majesty."

Zerva raised an eyebrow. "You believe we need a chaperone?"

King Gunther chuckled again and stated "I suppose you might see her as such, but she is quite skilled in the art of war. Do you think I would trust her as my spy if she was not?"

Vira-Lorr smirked and stated "You are a clever king to choose a girl such as her for a spy."

King Gunther smiled and said "A certain amount of subterfuge is required of a good leader.

"Forgive me, King Gunther. But we will be on our way to make short work of those beasts when we are ready." Kirito bowed politely.

King Gunther nodded and responded "I await good news."

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: Dolls and Shifters**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Dolls and Shifters**

* * *

After their meeting with King Gunther, the gang decided to relax in Rigulus before heading out to their next desination.

Leo, Renee and Fyuria decided to head to the shopping disctrict. Fyuria looked around as she sees many people shopping and browsing through the shops.

"Oh my... So this is a shopping district?" Fyuria gasped before turning to face Leo and Renee with a curious look by saying "Shall we take a look?"

Renee thought about it, she was also interested in what the shops have here. The wolf girl was new to this world and she doesn't want to leave a bad impression here.

Renee came to a conclusion with Fyuria's question by smiling and replied with "Sure. We can take a look around. What about you, Leo?" Renee asked the swordsman.

The swordsman in question nodded in agreement and replied "Well, we do have some time, and perhaps a stroll will do us some good. It does seem oddly calm, considering the war."

The three took a stroll through the shops. Fyuria sqeualed in delight as she sees some jewelrly and other good items on sale.

"Oh my, this is so exciting! Everything all lined up in front of the stories..." Fyuria arburtly looked away in shyness and muttered "Oh... I... Well, you see. I have had little time for this sort of thing since I joined you."

Leo chuckled a little before placing his hands on his hips with a charming smile by responding "Well then, today is your chance to look around all you. But please try not to get lost."

Renee nodded in agreement and said "I agree with Leo. We have all the time we have during our stay in Rigulus."

Fyuria's eyes brighten with excitement as she grabbed Leo's arm and dragged him towards a shop, saying "Of course. Come, Leo! Hurry!"

Renee sighed and smiled, shaking her head and muttering "Kids..." She calmly followed the two.

Later, the three were at a doll shop. Fyuria spotted a tiny doll with red hair. Fyuria gasped in delight by looking at the door in all its beauty.

"Oh, look at this, Leo! A tiny doll with red hair! Is it not adorable? Oh, Leo... I want it!" Fyuria begged as she stared at the doll in all iits beauty.

A female shopkeeper smiled and noticed Fyuria looking at the dolls in atoshment and beauty. "Welcome!" She greeted.

Renee looked at Fyuria with a miminaim surprised look and said "We have no idea you liked dolls so much."

Leo walked up to the syrium and added "I would be happy to buy it for you, but are you sure you want this one?"

Fyuria nodded vigorusly and answered "Completely!"

Leo closed his eyes and chuckled, then he said "Once your mind is set, there is no moving it, is there? Excuse me, ma'am. Might I buy this one?" The swordsman asked the shopkeeper.

The female shopkeeper giggled politely and told him "Oh, don't call me ma'am! You seem like a nice young knight, so I shall give you a deal!"

Fyuria got happy and acknowledged "Oh thank you, miss!"

Leo paid for the doll and soon, the three were outside of Rigulus. Fyuria was admiring her new doll.

"I feel so happy! Thank you, Leo! The red hair looks so pretty on my new doll..." The syrium giggled as she cuddled her doll.

Leo smiled and placed one hand on his hip and saying "If you are happy, then so am I, but we did not think you to be the sort who likes dolls."

Renee nodded and smiled. She added "Yes. You like them very much, do you?"

Fyuria nodded and said "Well, I do. I was always envious of other children with dolls when I was a child. I found an abandoned doll in the trash at a nearby human village. I fixed it up and took it with me everywhere..." The syrium looked down, looking gloomy all of a sudden.

Renee sensed Fyuria's feelings and she wanted to know what made her like that. She asked about 10 seconds "What happened to the doll?"

Fyuria looked up at the wolf girl's perspective and replied with a sadden tone "It burned with my house when Gridamas attacked... I was so sad... I still miss it."

Leo's mood turn unpleasant upon hearing that. The swordsman's country have commited so many crimes, robbing syrium children of their childhood memories was among one of them. The former general knew he has to stop Gridamas before it is too late.

"I... I am so sorry..." Leo responded out of sympathy.

Fyuria smiled softly and reassured him "You needn't apologize, Leo. When I lost my doll, you had yet to be born. But now, I have a much better one, thanks to you!" The syrium closed her eyes and smiled. "This one will be ever more special to me."

"I hope you cherished that doll forever, Fyuria." Renee gave a small smile.

**Renee's POV**

**And that day, Fyuria's bond with Leo grew a little. She is starting to trust him even more. And when I talked with Leo, I could see her peeking from one of the alleys before hiding quickly. I could sense it... Love is in the air. The next day, Luana wanted to chat with Leo about something...**

Normal POV

Luana looked around to see if there is no one there. Smiling to herself, Luana turned to Leo and asked "Seeing as we are here in Rigulus, what do you say we stop by my house?"

Leo pondered this for about a minute and nodded by saying "Well... We've not reason to rush ourselves, I suppose, so I believe I will take you up on your offer."

Luana clapped her hands in excitement as she leads Leo to her house. It was a medium size white house with a garden. The two entered the Luana household.

Luana turned to Leo with a cheerful smile and exclaiming "Welcome to the humble Luana household. Make yourself at home!"

Leo looked around the household, it was well organized and clean. "This is your house, then... So simple and clean..." Leo blushed madly and stuttered "What am I doing, examining a woman's house like this!?"

Luana looked at Leo curiously and asked "Are you surprised to see it so empty? At times, it's full of presents, but I give those away to the orphanage." Luana looked at the ceiling with a calm smile and said "After all, I rarely see the inside of this place. I would rather give away things I have no need for."

Leo nodded and said "I suppose that explains the lack of personal belongings." The swordsman was right. Luana was a nice and caring person, giving away her presents to the orphanage.

Luana smiled softly at Leo and said "Well, I am a war orphan myself, darling. I had a rather unhappy childhood. I do my best to make the lives of my fellow orphans just a little bit happier."

Leo was serious upon hearing Luana's sad past, but he smiled bravely and said "I see... Then we must see our promise to stop this war and bring peace to the world through to the end."

Luana closed her eyes, smiled and said "I believe we can do it! It may not be much, but you have my help. Brave Leo, I may not look it, but I'm quite useful."

Leo closed his eyes, smiled and replied "Then I officially ask for your help, Luana."

Luana smiled like a seducttress and asked "In that case... Shall I give you a peek at what I can do?"

Eyebrows raised, Leo asked "One of your entertainer tricks?"

Luana blushed a shade of red and responded "I suppose you could it that, in fact, this is my best trick. But first, you need to get on the bed..."

**Renee's POV**

**When I saw Leo that day, he was blushing like a red tomato... What on earth happened that day when he was chatting with Luana? I suppose it should be kept a secret. Still, I wonder what happened...**

The next day, normal POV...

Outside of Rigulus, Ellis, Renee, Noire, Neptune and Vert heard a commotion. To find out what it is, the five heroines left the kingdom and rushed to the source of the commotion.

When they got there, they saw a 19 year old boy with brown hair, wore red clothes with black pants, brown boots and wielding two swords, one made of fire and one made of ice. Strangely, he was wearing a black amulet with a blue gem embedded on it on his left arm.

Next to the boy was a 18 year old girl with blond hair, wore light white clothes, has a strange red gem necklace around her neck and was wielding charkams. Like the boy, she was wearing an white amulet with a red gem embedded on it on her right arm.

They were facing black creatures with red glowing orbs as part of their bodies. One of them hit the boy in red with its claw.

The boy held his arm and spat "D-Damn it!"

"Lloyd!" The girl gasped in shock and terror seeing her friend hit like that.

"Colette, get back!" The boy ordered as he tried to lift his right arm

"Holy crapparoni! Those two kids are about to gobbled up by those strange monsters." Neptune gasped, wondering if those things have a digestive system.

"We cannot ignore this matter. We need to help them." Vert frowned as she used a similar method Neptune and Noire used and made a spear appear. She grabbed it and charged at the strange monsters.

"Come on, guys! We need to save those two kids!" Noire shouted as she transformed, Neptune and Renee followed suit and charged into battle.

Vert jabbed her spear at one of the strange monsters, striking its red orb, causing it to shatter into millions of pieces. The monsters noticed that and began to prowl on the heroes.

Lloyd gasped as Renee, Neptune and Noire got behind.

"Who the hell are you?!" The red twin swordsman shouted, wondering it they're friend or foe.

"Now is not the time, we need to get rid of these monsters first!" Renee turned to Lloyd and shouted.

However, just as the wolf girl and her friends were about to attack. Something really fast trike down three more of those strange monsters.

"What on earth?" Neptune muttered in confusion and awe as she and her companions looked around for the source.

Colette looked up and pointed "Up there!" They followed her gaze and saw a glowing red woman of some sort floating in mid-air!

"What the hell?!" Noire's eyes widen in shock. "H-How... How is that possible?" She muttered in confusion.

With a yell, the woman spins like a drill and prowls through the black monsters like they were nothing, slaughtering all of them.

"Whoa..." Renee was left breathless upon seeing that.

"I know..." Neptune nodded, feeling there is no need to transform, so she, Renee and Noire reverted back to their normal forms.

The woman landed a few feet between the heroes and her glow disappeared.

She was perhaps a 19 year old woman with yellow hair with a black ribbon, wore a black dress with yellow designs in addition with a black cape, black boots, red eyes and next to her is a mysterious space fur looking cat on her shoulders.

Renee walked up to the mysterious girl carefully.

"Careful, Renee... For all we know, she could be one of Summeril's minions." Vert warned, but then she noticed the gold bracelet on the woman's left arm. "...On second thought, she could be like us." She changed her opinion quickly.

The woman looked at Renee and about 10 seconds later, she waved causally.

"Um... My name is Renee Roberts. These are my friends, Neptune, Noire, Ellis and Vert." She made sure her body language and speaking would make sense to this woman.

"Yes. Thank you for helping us. What is your name?" Ellis looked at the woman with a innocent smile.

The woman smiled back and answered "My name is Kat, and this is my partner, Dusty."

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: Cave of Darkness: The Treasure Hunter and The Rogue Rebel Hero**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, folks. Like my Legend of Dragoon fic, I will use the system to provide the current members of Raigan's Army (That name will be used in Generation 2) and I'll start the fic after that.**

**Raigan's Army: Leonhardt, Ellis, Renee, Borgnine, Fyuria, Luana, Zerva, Vira-Lorr, Yuri, Neptune, Noire, Vert, Kanonno, Prinny, Kirito, Takashi, Rei, Saeko, Saya, Kohta, Shizuku, Alice M., Alice D., Lili, Mai, Dizzy, Junko, Jean.**

**Characters joining in this chapter: Lloyd, Colette, Kat, Jak and Daxter, and IF.**

**Chapter 13: Cave of Evil: The Treasure Hunter and Rogue Rebel Hero**

* * *

The gang were at Rigulus' Inn, chatting with the newcomers.

"Let me introduce myself." Leo cleared his throat before continuing. "My name is Leonhardt, but call me Leo. These are my companions, Renee Roberts, Yuri Lowell, Neptune, Noire, Vert, Ellis, Borgnine, Vira-Lorr, Dyshana, Edward 'Ed' Elric, Kirito, Takashi Komuro, Rei Miyamoto, Saya Takagi, Saeko Busujima, Shizuku Marikawa, Kohta Hirano, Alice M., Prinny, Fyuria, her brother Zerva, Kanonno Pasca, Luana, Alice D., Mai Shinarui, Lili Rochefort, Jean, Dizzy and Junko Hattori." The swordsman took a deep breath after that long intoduction.

"I'm Lloyd, Lloyd Irving Aurion." Lloyd gave a cheesy grin while introducing himself.

"I'm Colette Bruniel. It's so nice to meet you, Mister Leonhardt." Colette closed her eyes and smiled cheerfully.

"I'm Kat, and this cat of mine is named Dusty." Kat scratched the cat in question's chin and it purred.

"Forgive me for asking, but..." Ellis looked at the three. "What were the two of you doing out here surrounded by those strange monsters?"

Lloyd looked down despondently, Colette felt her friend's feelings and copied what he's doing.

"We woke up with some of our memories gone and found these strange trinkets next to us. When we looked at them, we could have sworn we heard someone telling us to put them on, and we did put them on, now we can't take them off no matter how we tried." Lloyd showed his new friends the amulet he has on.

"So you and Colette..." Renee looked away, feeling depressed that these two have met the same fate as her and the others.

Colette nodded slowly as she showed everyone the amulet she has on as well.

"Well you're in luck, you're not the only ones who have these damn things." Yuri told them while sighing.

Luana turned to Kat and asked "What about you, miss Kat? Judging by your clothes, I say you're not from around here or from this world."

Kat chuckled nervously as she sat down and begin explaining her story.

"Well, back in my world, I was tasked by someone very important to investigate something he was concerned about. So basically, he got me here by using his coat." That got the gang intrigued. Kat continued her story. "When I arrived, I found a strange bracelet next to me when I arrived. I felt something was telling me to put it on, and somehow that worked. So now I can't take it off. When I see your friends about to be attacked by the Nevi, I knew I have to rush in and help. It's my duty as the superhero of Heksville to protect the innocent." Kat pointed a thumb at her chest with a cocky grin.

The word Nevi left the gang (Except for Dyshana obviously) confused.

"Ne...vi? What's that?" Fyuria asked in confusion.

"Um..." The girl with the odd cat felt embarrassed that she forgot to mention what the Nevi are, she took a deep breath and began her explanation.

"The Nevi are mysterious monsters that appeared in my world, they looked like reddish black creatures with crimson orbs in their bodies. That's their weak point. They attack and kill innocent people. So basically, it's my job to deal with them." Kat looked at the window in thought. "Still... I can't believe the Nevi found their way through this world. I must inform Gade of this when I finish my mission here."

"...Summeril is the one responsible for the Nevi being here..." Dyshana inducted.

Kat looked at the mysterious woman with a confused look. "Excuse me?" She questioned, demanding to know how this woman know what Nevi are.

Dyshana looked emotionless as ever as she begin explaining "Summeril has formed a pact with your enemies from your world. He has promised them the destruction of all life in the universe if the Nevi do as he commands..." She folded her arms.

"Who is Summeril if you don't mind me asking?" The girl with the cat asked as she ponders all about this.

It was Takashi who spoke up. "According to Leo, Summeril is known as the Demon King, a evil entity thought to have been defeated long ago in this world. But now he has somehow returned and has spread his evil throughout other worlds, namely, my world." Takashi tighten his fist angrily, still upset about the one who has plagued his world with the Outbreak.

"Wow... I didn't know." Kat looked down depressed. Dusty looked at her in concern.

"So this Summeril guy, as you say, is the one responsible for pulling us out of our worlds for some reason so he can conquer them? That guy is lower than I thought." Lloyd asked through his gritted teeth.

"Lloyd..." Colette looked at her friend in concern.

"No choice, me and Colette have to help you stop Summeril before he causes any more damage." Lloyd declared.

"I'm going too." Kat added, standing up from her seat. "This Summeril has gotten me intrigued on how he was able to control the Nevi. If we let him be, the more damage he will cause." Kat stated seriously.

"Then welcome to our odd merry band, then." Ed smiled as he stretched out a bit.

"First thing's first. We need to end the war on the Frontier." Vira-Lorr spoke up finally.

**The next day, the party finally left Rigulus to begin their journey to the Cave of Origins.**

As the party were following the path, Ellis decided to converse with Dizzy.

"Miss Dizzy?" Ellis asked the girl.

"Y-Yes?" Dizzy stammered as she looked away shyly. Ellis could tell the girl in question was nervous about something.

"Is something wrong? You can tell me. We're both girls, after all. It's just that, I want to know you a little better." The elven girl offered with a cute smile.

"..." Dizzy was silent for a moment. Then she spoke about 20 seconds "...I'm from a war torn Earth."

"Eh?" Ellis raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm known as a Gear... A monster that seeks the destruction of mankind. But I'm not like the other Gears. I hate fighting."

"How... are you born?" Ellis asked, starting to feel sorry for this girl.

"I was born a Gear by my mother and father (A/N: I dunno if I got Dizzy's past right, please forgive me!) Since then, I started to age rapidly and the villagers saw me as a Gear and chased me out. Then... T-Then..." Tears began to flow out of Dizzy's eyes as she choked "When I was at a village, my power went out of control and burned it to the ground. The people of my Earth saw me as a threat and placed a bounty on my head. I have been hiding ever since." The Gear sniffled.

"...Maybe if you try convincing them and controlling your powers, they won't see you as a monster. You can use your powers to help people." Ellis encouraged.

"W-What?" Dizzy looked up, after wiping the tears from her face.

"My grandpa told me even if they're born half elves or half syriums, they can find acceptance in life. All you need to do is to do your best helping your people fight those meanie Gears and restore peace to your Earth. I'm sure you can do it!" The elven girl reassured the Gear with a smile.

"..." Dizzy pondered about it for a minute till she nodded with a smile, a soft smile to be exact. "Yeah, I think I will do that. Thank you, Ellis. I feel much better now."

"Anytime." Ellis smiled back.

The party arrived at a village called Chalcis.

A villager noticed Luana and squealed "Luana! When did you return? Are you staying this time?" The male villager ran up to the dancer and held her palm.

Luana closed her eyes, smiled softly and said "Oh, I am terribly sorry, but duty calls and I must be on my way. You will wait for me, won't you? I promise I will have a special dance for you."

The man was happy by saying "Your words are music! Yes, I will wait for you forever!" He walked off, happy to hear such delighted news.

"My goodness, Luana! I had no idea you were so well-known!" Ellis gasped in surprise.

"Y-Yeah..." Jean agreed.

Luana rubbed the back of her head nervously and stated "Well, I have been a traveling entertainer for quite some time, and there is little to do around here. And of course, I am undeniably adorable!" The dancer chuckled.

Fyuria however, was unconvinced and retorted "Hmph! And terribly modest, I see! Do you not see they only wish to ingratiate themselves with you?"

Luana looked at Fyuria with a sour look and retorted "I fail to see why that is such a terrible thing." Luana thought of something, she snaps her fingers and suggested "Let us ask Leo."

"Uh oh. Leo is dragged into what may be a cat fight. Better think fast, Leo." Neptune advised eagerly.

"Which of us is more deserving of adoration: Myself, or that... creature over there?" Luana pointed to Fyuria looked both surprised and pissed.

Leo was taken back by this. "Wh-What?"

"Do not play dumb, you clever boy. Who is more adorable, Fyuria or I?" Luana placed her hands on her hips and looked at Leo seriously, Fyuria did the same thing.

"Go on, champ. Who is more cute: Fyuria or Luana?" Yuri asked with a sarcastic smirk.

Leo sweated nervously and after thinking about it, he muttered "I... I don't see how I can answer that. You both have admirable qualities."

"Fufufu, are you sure about that, Leo?" Lili smirked as she folded her arms.

Fyuria however was mad and she shouted "That is no answer!"

"She is right! We demanded a true answer!" Luana nodded as she looked at Leo with an stern look.

Vira-Lorr laughed for a bit and intervened by saying "I think the two of you have harried poor Leonhardt enough for one day. ...But expected from a quiet and unsociable boy. What did you expect him to do? How difficult the life of the young and handsome must be."

Leo sighed, looked down and muttered "What do you mean by that? I think you mock me..."

Vira-Lorr laughed again and said "Ah, to be young and foolish."

"Alright, that's enough." Renee sighed, rubbing her temples, this foolishness is wearing down her patience, next to Neptune's reference to video games.

**Renee's POV**

**The next day, I saw Luana buying some clothes that possibly won't fit on her. Curious, I went over to have a look. I went to the inn we were staying at and got near her room. At first, I heard some suggestive dialog, but I found out I was right about the clothes. She needs to learn to find out which clothes fit her or not. The next day after today, we begin our trek to the Cave of Origins.**

Normal POV

As the party were walking down the road, they noticed a girl pondering about something.

She is a fair skinned girl with very long, waist length brunette hair with a little bit pulled to the side in a ponytail held with a fashionable green leaf-like ribbon. She wore a very big blue jacket with black and silver lining and adorned with silver buttons. The lower end of her jacket at the bottom consists of brown fur lining. There is a red logo with white trimming of what seems to be a lightning bolt on both side of the sleeves. Her jacket is said to be be a few sizes too big for her, considering how trench-coat like it is and due to the fact the sleeves pass her arms. It's worn open, revealing a black and silver tanktop and a pair of shorts with a big belt. If she was to button up the entire outfit, it would reach her thighs. Her jacket holds what seems to be 9 cellphone holders. In order from the left side to the right side of her trench coat, the colors of the holders are blue, light blue, green, black, magenta, white, lime green, orange, and light pink. She wears medium-length black socks and blue boots to match her jacket. On her right wrist is a green amulet with a ruby embedded on it.

Ellis walked up to her, followed by Neptune.

"Excuse me, miss. Is there something wrong?" The elven girl asked, being a helpful person she is.

"Yeah, did you lose something, like a wallet or a weapon?" Neptune asked eagerly.

"No, it's not that... It's-" The girl looked annoyed, but then, upon seeing Neptune, she stared at the purple haired girl who in turn stared back.

For some strange reason, the brown haired girl knows Neptune. Her memory tried to jump start to figure out how she knew this girl... Neptune is also doing the same thing. The jump starts succeeded.

"N-Nep?!" The girl gasped in shock.

"N-No way! Is that you, Iffy?! Oh I thought I never get to see your flaty bod again!" The purple haired girl squealed as she tackle hugged the one called Iffy.

Noire and Vert seem to recall that nickname... Suddenly, it came to them like it did Neptune.

"IF!" They both shouted in shock and happiness, both very glad to find someone they knew from their world.

After sorting this mess out, the gang minus Nep and her friends introduced themselves to IF and their mission.

"I see..." IF nodded, her arms crossed. "So this Summeril guy is the reason some of us are pulled out of our worlds and robbed us of our memories so he can try to take over our worlds including the one we're on?"

"That is correct." Saeko nodded, her arms crossed as well. "We have a score to settle with him because of what he did to our world."

"So Iffy, are you gonna join our gang to save this world?" Neptune asked energetically.

"At first, I was gonna decline, but after seeing you look after Nep, Lady Noire and Lady Vert, so yeah, I'll join." IF smiled.

"We are happy to have you join us in our quest, IF." Leo smiled, knowing they have a new friend on their journey.

Luana noticed a cave in the distance. "We're almost there to our destination. The Cave of Origins." She reported.

**Meanwhile...**

A woman who is probably 21 years old, has black hair, wore a gray purple hat with wings, wore violet armor which almost exposes her breasts with a lion's head on the right shoulder, and a violet white skirt with silver designs was having a dispute with her commanding officers.

"Why will no one listen to me?" The woman frowned as she puffed her chest and crossed her arms.

Melchior sitting on his chair looked at the woman with a calm and calculating look. He replied "Perhaps for the same reason that you refuse my request."

The woman named Elaine frowned and said sternly "Now is neither the place, nor the time. Do not make jokes."

Melchior looked at the general with a calm smile and told her "Come now, it was all in good fun. I only wanted you to know I am not always serious." Elaine was not convinced.

A man in his mid forties with brown hair, brown mustache, wore violet blue armor with a white cape told her "Elaine, this has been decided. Everyone here has already agreed on it. If we protest now, we will look like children, upset they did not get their way." His name is Braham. "If you are so set against fighting, go home, it would suit you better."

Elaine turned to Largen and pleaded "Largen, will you say nothing?" Largen said nothing as he looked down, feeling guilty for perhaps letting this war happen.

Melchior cleared his throat and ordered "Elaine, there is nothing left to discuss. From Pleuron onward, you will manage our supplies."

Elaine's frown deepens as she shouted "Manage your supplies yourself, Melchior! I am a general as well. I fight for the honor of my family. Do not underestimate me because I happen to be a woman."

"There isn't a soul in all of Gridamas that doubts your abilities. However, I understand how you feel." The head general tried to reassure the female general. Then he added "Very well. Elaine, you shall march on to Mudus Gate." Melchior turned to Largen and ordered "Duke Largen, please assist Elaine in preparations for her departure."

Largen was silent for about 10 seconds till he nodded.

Melchior then planned out by saying "Marguis Braham is to make for Zelzagun Fortress."

Braham smirked cruelly and claimed "One day will be enough for me to destroy those bastards."

Melchior nodded and said "Make sure all preparations are complete." Largen and Braham nodded as they left, leaving only two generals in the room.

Melchior turned to the female general and said to her "Elaine, I expect a encouraging answer from you once this battle is over."

Elaine frowned deeper at him and responed "We face a critical moment. I have no time to think of such things. If you are finished, I shall take my leave." Elaine calmly exited the room. Melchior frowned as he crossed his arms.

Back to Leo and the gang...

Leo and the others entered the Cave of Origin. Renee stopped a bit as soon as the gang entered, Yuri, Kirito, Ed, Takashi and his group, Alice D, Mai, Junko, Jean, Lili, Dizzy, Lloyd, Colette, Kanonno, IF and Kat followed her example. They all have serious looks on their faces.

Ellis noticed that and asked "What's wrong?"

Renee turned to the elven girl and said "I'm not sure... But I feel evil energy coming from this cave..."

"She's not the only one, we can feel this evil presence coming from the back of the cave. Whatever it is, it ain't pretty." Yuri frowned.

Leo nodded in agreement, feeling his otherworldly friends' concern. "We must be on our guard. There may be monsters who-" Leo stopped abruptly as he pointed his sword at some figure, no... make that two figures.

The first person got out some sort of gun and came out of the shadows. It was a man perhaps of 18 years old, has yellow greenish hair and wore what looked like blue clothes with orange armor and a strange weapon of some sort. And... are those pointy ears?

The second figure appears to be a orange rat with yellow fur and wearing blue pants. Leo and the gang found out the person has a dark ring on his right finger and the rat has a orange amulet on his left wrist.

"Whoa! Now, we don't want any trouble. So Jak and weird short eared guy, put down their weapons so we can chat." The rat spoke, much to almost the surprise of everyone.

"Sorry. Thought you were a monster." Leo apologized as he sheathed his sword.

"Same here. Name's Jak. And this little fur ball is my best friend, Daxter." The one called Jak introduced himself and his friend named Daxter.

Sooner or later, the party introduced themselves and explained the situation.

"Great... Another threat for Orange Lightning and his sidekick to defeat to defend our world and countless worlds... Just fricking great." Daxter face palmed.

"Cool it, Dax." Jak turned to Leo and asked "This Summeril guy is the reason we were sucked into this world, and robbed almost of your otherworldly friends' memories, huh? I have a feeling me and Dax were not in our world anymore."

"Correct. Now you know how powerful Summeril is and needs to be stopped. We need all the help we can get to defeat him and save the universe." Leo nodded.

'I like this guy. He's got the right attitude.' Jak grinned as he thought of that. Then he spoke "Alright. Me and Daxter will help. I may not look it, but I'm pretty handy with a gun and I uh, have special powers to help turn the tide of battle."

"Just don't expect me to fight. I prefer not to die!" Daxter snapped.

"Don't worry, Dax. We know how to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and run out of bubblegum." Neptune boasted.

Kirito chuckled nervously and muttered "Somehow that is less reassuring."

With their new members in tow, the party finally reached the end of the cave.

They stand before a altar with a huge diamond gem on it.

Daxter whistled and commented "That's one huge ass diamond. I wonder if you can buy a kingdom with it."

Vira-Lorr tensed as she got ready. "I sense a great font of energy." She reported as she got out her staff.

"Keep your guard up. It is close." Dyshana advised. The party looked around.

"Where?!" Both Noire and Fyuria shouted. They heard stomping.

Zerva growled as he readies his scythe. "...It comes!" Suddenly, a huge monstrous chicken appeared, screeching forcing all to cover their ears.

"That is one huge chicken. It's gonna be my dinner after this!" Neptune grinned cockily as she, Noire and Renee transformed. The rest of the gang got out their weapons. IF wielded two daggers.

Jak started the battle by firing shots at the chicken. Kirito charged at the monster, but it used its beak to knock him back.

"Here we go!" Colette shouted as she hurled her chakrams at the beast, giving it some minimum damage.

"Earth Tremor!" Vira-Lorr shouted as she made the earth spell appear beneath the monster chicken, but it did little effect on the monster.

The monster chicken called a Cockatrice roared as it used its beak to hit Fyuria five times, making her skidding a bit futher from her companions.

Fyuria wiped some blood from her face and charged at the Cockatrice and took a mighty leap and slashed it behind the back.

The monster bird charged at Luana, but she smirked and agilely dodged every beak attack it could muster at the dancer. She slide beneath it and slashed its feathers off a bit, IF took this as her chance and leaped up and slashed it across the beak.

The cockatrice growled as tried to stomp Ellis, but Borgnine got in the way and with one arm lifting the feet, he punched it with the other arm, making it fall on its back.

Yuri and Lloyd shouted "Tiger Blade!" and slashed it upward while it's on its back. Both Lloyd and Yuri were surprised to know the latter has the same move.

Kat shifted gravity and slams her foot down on the monster bird's chest, giving it a large dose of pain.

The Cockatrice got back up and growled angrily. Mai and Lili disappeared before the monster's eyes and reappeared above it, slamming their feet down on the back, giving it even more pain as it is.

Junko with her katana drawn, slashes it on the ground, resulting in a shockwave which hit the Cockatrice's legs.

The Cockatrice screeched angrily as it made energy bullets appear and hit the party for some damage.

Zerva casted a fire spell on the monster and gave it little damage.

Neptune and Noire flew circles around the monster while Takashi and his group provided fire. Neptune and Noire got close to the bird and slashed it 6 times before it used its wings to knock them back.

Renee shouted "Silver Slash!" Followed by a Demon Fang from Kanonno, giving the beast some damage.

Ed clasp his hands together and puts them on the ground, making a rocky spear appear. He grabbed it and thrusts it five times at the monster, making blood appear on its sides.

The Cockatrice slams it foot down, resulting in a shockwave that damaged the party. Jean and Ellis provided healing to those injured.

Leo was glowing with holy energy. Renee saw this and smiled to herself, knowing this battle is at an end. Leo yelled as he slashed forward, resulting in a huge energy slash which hit the monster.

At first nothing happen, but the Cockatrice let out a dying screech as it fell on its back again, dead. Blood came gushing out of its neck.

Jak, IF and Daxter were shocked to see this.

"What the hell was that?! Not even Jak's Dark form can do that!" Daxter shouted in shock and confusion.

"Dax, shush!" Jak hushed his friend.

Ellis giggled, closing her eyes and saying "Leo is Leo! With him as our leader, we won't lose to the enemy!"

Renee nodded in agreement with Ellis with a smile of her own.

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: The Dark Knight**


	14. Chapter 14

**Raigan's Army: Leonhardt, Ellis, Renee, Borgnine, Fyuria, Luana, Zerva, Vira-Lorr, Yuri, Neptune, Noire, Vert, Kanonno, Prinny, Kirito, Takashi, Rei, Saeko, Saya, Kohta, Shizuku, Alice M., Alice D., Lili, Mai, Dizzy, Junko, Jean, Jak and Daxter, IF, Kat, Lloyd, Colette.**

**Characters to join: Winfield**

**Chapter 14: The Dark Knight**

* * *

The gang exited the Cave of Origin, their mission was a success.

"Whew! Once again, Orange Lightning has saved the day! Ladies, a kiss will be my reward." Daxter winked at the girls, most of them rolled their eyes.

"Yeah right. We didn't see you on the front lines. You were busy cowering in fear on Jak's shoulder!" Noire growled as she rubbed her temples.

Daxter began to sweat and stammered "Uh... I was there with you in spirit."

"Right..." The tsundere rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Now we can report back to King Gunther about our success. I will send a carrier pigeon to tell him the good news." Luana closed her eyes and smiled as the dancer used some bird whistle to call a pigeon and after writing a note, she sends it off.

"Now we can get Rigulus' help to end the war!" Ellis pumped her fist in the air triumphal.

Suddenly, Renee felt a pain around her arm where her bracelet is. She kneed down in pain.

"Renee?! What's wrong?" Leo gasped as he bent down to check up on her.

The wolf girl panted heavily for about a minute till she stuttered "Something... evil and powerful is from the southeast of this location... I don't know why, but I felt it when we were at that fortress to stop Fyuria's brother..."

Zerva was silent as he looked away, he doesn't want to be reminded of that sucidial charge against Gridamas.

Ellis looked at Renee in worry for about 20 seconds till she said seriously "Then whatever is bothering Renee must be there. We need to find out what it is!"

Luana crossed her arms, closed her eyes and pondered this. "If I recall correctly, that's Rome Valley. The source will be most likely there..."

"Alright. Don't worry, Renee. We'll find out what's bothering you." Leo reassured her as he got up.

"T-Thanks... and sorry I worried you." Renee's face showed a hint of crimson. The party followed the path to Rome Valley.

**At Rome Valley...**

The man who was with Zerva was holding his own against someone. But this someone wasn't exactly human...

This unknown attacker has armor as black as onyx with demonic eyes on the torso, a black cape, and his helmet completely covers his or her's face. He (For the most part) has a red sword as red as blood.

The man fired his gun at the attacker, but the attacker dodged it with superhuman speed.

The man gritted his teeth as he said "No, I cannot die here!" The attacker said nothing as he pointed his sword at the man.

The gang arrived just in time. Zerva immediately recognized the man.

"Hmm... That's...!" Zerva's eyes widen in shock as he sees the man who was fighting with him back at the fortress.

Fyuria turned to her brother with a concerned look and asked "Brother?!"

The party rushed towards the man and attacker. Leo and his friends recognized the man from before.

"Hey... It's that guy from before back at Zelzagun Fortress!" Kirito gasped, but he also felt a dark power from the attacker, it was so evil and strong, it was unlike anything he has ever felt before...

The man recognized Leo and gasped "Golden Leo?! What devilry is this?" Then he shook his head and asked "Never mind! Explanations can wait! Would you be so kind to assist me?"

Zerva was doubtful about this for about 15 seconds till he replied "...Very well." As soon as the party got their weapons ready, Leo froze in shock and a little bit of terror.

Leo stammered as the attacker looked at Leo and Renee, then the attacker pointed his sword at Renee.

Renee noticed Leo's feelings and asked "What's wrong? This man is about to..." Suddenly, she remember something about how Leo died before he was revived by Dyshana. He told her and the otherwolders about he fell in battle against a evil being with armor as dark as onyx and unimaginable strength... Could this attacker be the one who took Leo's life before?!

"Wait... Leo, is this the guy who killed you when you tried to save Ellis?" Renee demanded, now realizing what is making Leo worry about that.

The swordsman nodded slowly and said calmly "Yes... It is known as the Dark Knight..."

The man turned to Leo and the gang and said calmly "I don't wish to presume, seeing as you did save my life, but I cast my lot with Golden Leo. Name's Winfield."

Leo nodded before turning to his friends and ordered "Take care! If you see an opening to escape, take it!"

"Eat this!" Alice D. shouted as she used her guns to fire, but to everyone's shock, the Dark Knight dodged them with tremendous speed.

"W-What the hell is that thing?!" Junko stammered as the blue haired ninja charged at the Dark Knight, but the dark warrior knew she was going to attack and blocked her every slash and slashed her five times with his sword.

"What power... Jin was nothing like this monster!" Lili gritted her teeth as she charged at the Dark Knight, like with Junko, he blocked every punch with his sword. Rei and Saeko were next as they leaped up into the air, attempting to strike the Dark Knight down, but he warped out of the way, leaving them confused and shock.

He reappeared behind Mai which made her jump in fright as she threw shuriken at him, but he caught them with amazing speed that he simply crushed them without trying. Mai gulped as she sweated nervously.

"Alright pal, you asked for it! Transform!" Neptune was angry that her friends are losing badly so she and Noire transformed and both of them charged at the Dark Knight, but he emitted a powerful dark barrier that knocked them to the ground, forcing them to revert back to normal.

"Nep?! Noire?!" IF's eyes widen in fear as Vert as next to attack, but the Dark Knight quickly grabbed her by the throat and threw her down like a ragged doll. Vert quickly recovered.

Kirito and Yuri were next as they charged at this powerful evil warrior. "Azure Wolf Strike!" Yuri used one of his artes with Kirito adding in the damage, but it did little effect and they were forced to dodge a slash from the Dark Knight.

"This is bad..." Winfield muttered through gritted teeth.

Ed and Lloyd tried a sneak attack, but the Dark Knight noticed them and used a wind attack to knock them back.

"Lloyd! Ed!" Collete shouted in panic.

"This guy is tough!" Kat gritted her teeth as she tried a kick, but the evil warrior grabbed her leg and threw her across the battle field. She quickly landed on her feet. Fyuria tried to attack, but the Dark Knight blew her across the field, forcing her to land on her feet next to Leo.

Borgnine charged at the Dark Knight, and both were locked in a power struggle.

"What is it? A ghost?!" Fyuria stammered as she sees the Dark Knight overpowering Borgnine.

"Borgnine! Are you alright?!" Ellis yelled out in worry.

Vira-Lorr frowned as she elaborated "I sense an ill omen. This thing... It feels as though it is made of darkness itself."

Luana looked at her friends worriedly and suggested "I think perhaps now is the time for a swift tactical retreat."

Leo saw Zerva trying to strike the Dark Knight down, but the swordsman shouted "Run! Zerva!"

Zerva heeded his advise and shouted "I am!" But not before launching a fire spell at the Dark Knight, giving the party enough time to escape with Winfield in tow.

The Dark Knight glared at Dyshana who glared back before she escaped with her companions.

The gang made it to some plains, hoping their pursuer won't follow them here. It was there Winfield turned to the gang with a smile and said gratefully "A thousand thanks for your help! I fear I would be dead now, if not for you."

"Why were you being chased?" Takashi glared at Winfield, his arms crossed and he demanded an answer from him now.

Winfield chuckled nervously and said "I confess. I was hoping perhaps you would know the answer to that question."

Winfield noticed the glare at Dyshana as she was eying the bracelet he has on. The mysterious woman asked stolicly "Where did you get that bracelet?"

Winfield looked at his bracelet and grinned sheepishly and replying "This? Merely a memento of my mother? Why? Is there a problem, my stunning vision of beauty?"

'Just what we need... a ladies' man...' Saya rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Dyshana turned to Leo with a calm and emotionless look. She said to him "Leonhardt, he holds the Bracelet of the Covenant."

"WHAT?!" The rest of the party members recoiled in shock. Winfield has the item they were looking for? The item that they're trying to prevent from falling into the wrong hands?!

Winfield waved his arms up and down frantically and saying "Just a moment, milady! I told you, this is merely a memento of my mother!"

Dyshana was unconvinced and she replied coldly "Be that as it may, that bracelet is why you were attacked."

Winfield was caught off guard by this. He asked "What? Please, my darling, explain."

Dyshana nodded and began her explanation. "The Bracelet of the Covenant was the most powerful of all Dark Lord Summerill's possessions. He owned many magical trinkets including the ones Renee and the otherworlders are wearing right now, but even together they could not approach the power of the Bracelet. The power of that bracelet gave Summerill the power of the gods. But much of his power is bound in it, and without the Bracelet, he is not at full strength. Summerill seeks the Bracelet of the Covenant and his lost trinkets, above all else."

Winfield was silent as he looked at the Bracelet of the Covenant in sorrow.

"So, those trinkets we found when we first arrived in this world were the Dark Lord's after all... Figures." Yuri sighed as he looked at the ring he can't get off.

Fyuria was worried and asked "Then... was the beast Summerill?"

Dyshana shook her head no and replied "Even without the Bracelet of the Covenant, Summerill is very powerful. That creature was powerful, but it was nothing next to Summerill."

Luana nodded and stated seriously "Well, one thing is certain. That bracelet is quite dangerous."

Ellis glared at Winfield angrily and ordered "Give it back."

Winfield chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head nervously and responded "That... that is the problem. It won't come off..."

Ellis was doubtful and she said sourly "What kind of fools do you take us for? Borgnine, help him take it off."

Borgnine nodded slowly as he began trying to pull the Bracelet off.

Winfield begin to panic by saying "Wh-What are you doing?! I'm telling the truth!" Borgnine didn't listen as he tried pulling it once more. Winfield screamed in pain and yelled out "That h-h-hurts! S-Stop it! Please!"

Borgnine dropped him to the ground and turned to Ellis and said calmly "Master, he tells the truth. The Bracelet cannot be removed."

Ellis thought about this and muttered "Now that I think about it, I do remember Grandpa saying something about this cave... ...About how it held a great treasure, that would curse anyone who tried to take it..."

Dyshana nodded and turned to Ellis and told her "Then it would seem you have heard of it. It appears that the Bracelet itself was intended to protect the bearer from curses... But Summerill cursed it, so that once worn, it cannot be removed."

"To keep it from being sealed away from him again." Vira-Lorr added.

Dyshana nodded and said "It seems the seal has been sufficient to keep it from being found until now."

Vira-Lorr figured it out. "That must mean that the elves..., no, the high elves created a very powerful seal."

"Indeed they did, but it can only hide the Bracelet from the forces of darkness." Dyshana agreed.

"Then all we have to do is seal the idiot and the Bracelet away. Problem solved." IF frowned as she crossed her arms.

Winfield begin to reason by saying "Just a moment there, young lady! I am not some sort of human sacrifice!"

IF sneered "It's your fault you took the Bracelet. You dug your own grave and now you must sleep in it."

Winfield chuckled nervously and said "Ah... well, you see... You must understand... I have an excellent reason... I was going to return it once I was finished. I swear!"

Luana looked at the cursed wielder of the Bracelet and asked "You wouldn't happen to be from the Frontier, would you? Did you come here looking for the power to fight Gridamas?"

Winfield was silent as he nodded slowly.

"No point in debating. What is done. So there is no known way to get the Bracelet and the rest of Summerill's cursed trinkets off of us?" Renee asked Dyshana. Most of the ones including Winfield were worried that they may not get them off of their bodies.

"If it has been cursed by Summerill, your choices are few. We can either destroy the Bracelet and trinkets, or seal away Summerill's power." Dyshana stated stolicly.

"Either way, we still need to kill Summerill for what he did to our world." Takashi frowned as he crossed his arms in anger.

Dyshana smirked eerily and said emotionlessly "There is, of course, a much simpler way of dealing with this problem of attachments."

"That's great and all, but it still won't solve all our problems." Lloyd looked down in sorrow. Winfield was silent as he too looked down, looking depressed.

Leo cleared his throat and began speaking. "Now that we know the Bracelet is here, and that the seal isn't absolute, we cannot hid it from the eyes of Summerill."

"If only we can simply destroy it and the trinkets." Fyuria crossed her arms in thought while looking up at the sky.

"If only it was that easy..." Saeko sighed and shook her head.

"You speak the truth." Leo nodded, then he continued "In any event, this is a discussion left for another time We must return to Rigulus. We should keep as far from the road as possible. I would like to lose the monster, but I am more concerned that he does not harm civilians." Leo tighten his fist, he want to settle the score with the Dark Knight, but he has to wait for another time.

"So what's our next route?" Kirito asked the former general.

"We will go along the Kaystros Mountains. It is a short detour, but I think they will provide the best route."

Luana nodded in agreement and replied "That area's difficult terrain will be to our advantage in losing our pursuers."

"I apologize, lords and ladies for the trouble I've caused you." Winfield bowed his head lightly in apology. Then he added "It is little, I know, but I promise I will fight with you against Gridamas when the time comes."

"We'll be keeping an eye on you for now on to see if you don't try anything funny." Jak glared at Winfield.

Winfield grinned as he pointed a thumb as his chest and saying "You can count on me!"

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: The Demon Fatale's Last Stand**


	15. Chapter 15

**Raigan's Army: Leonhardt, Ellis, Renee, Borgnine, Fyuria, Luana, Zerva, Vira-Lorr, Yuri, Neptune, Noire, Vert, Kanonno, Prinny, Kirito, Takashi, Rei, Saeko, Saya, Kohta, Shizuku, Alice M., Alice D., Lili, Mai, Dizzy, Junko, Jean, Jak and Daxter, IF, Kat, Lloyd, Colette, Winfield.**

**Characters to join: Etna**

**Chapter 15: The Demon Fatale's Last Stand**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Etna was speaking to her superiors through a dark portal like screen.

"It seems you failed to kill Leonhardt and his friends." Master Moo said even though he was cloaked in shadows.

"I knew you were worthless. I don't even know why Summerill let you become a Dark General." Arfoire's voice taunted Etna. The demon fatale looked down in rage, she couldn't let them mock her! She needs 'them' back!

"Look, I'll go and kill the bastard and his goddamn friends when they get here. Just give me another shot, ok?!" Etna snapped.

"We just have received info from one of Summerill's Dark Knights that the Bracelet of the Covenant is now in their possession. Do whatever it takes to retrieve it from them and kill Leonhardt." The snake man's voice ordered.

"This is your final chance... If you fail, you will be stripped of your title of Dark General." The feminie evil female voice warned as the portal screen closed.

Etna looked at the skies in thought. 'This is my final chance... if I don't do as they say, I'll never get my memories back...' She snarled as she slams her fist into a rocky wall, leaving a crack in it.

"I won't lose to them again! This time for sure!" She swore.

Back to Leo and the gang...

The party decided to rest at the area where unbeknownst to them Etna was waiting for them.

Renee was resting on a tree, the only tree seen for miles. It was then, Winfield decided to converse with the wolf girl.

"Oi. Renee, wasn't it?" The cursed Bracelet holder asked with a charming smile.

"What is it?" Renee asked, opening one eye with a frown.

"Since you know we're now cursed with the Demon King's cursed trinkets, we might as well get to know each other better." Winfield chuckled nervously. "You see, I was born in the Frontier before the war started. As I grew up and the war was nearing, I decided to become a mercenary."

"Not interested..." Renee told him sourly as she closed her eye.

"Well, I still want to know you better, Renee. I want to know where you came from and about your strange well designed clothes. They're the finest clothes women can wear, eh?" Winfield let out a dirty grin since he loves women above all else.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that information... pervert." Renee opened her eyes and frowned as the wolf girl stood up from her position and began to walk off, but not before Winfield following her.

"I prefer fine gentleman to replace the word pervert." Winfield closed his eyes and smiled nervously. "But still, I want to learn more about you, Renee. About how you got here and where you get one of Summerill's trinkets."

Renee stopped walking and stood still in thought. Winfield titled his head in confusion as the wolf girl closed her eyes in thought. A flashback occur in her mind.

We see a 13 year old Renee at some sort of idol competition. She wore a fine white dress with matching shoes and a pink ribbon on the tip of her hair. She seems to be blushing madly and looking very shy.

it would seem she was the finalist of this idol competition.

14 minutes later, the judges were deciding the winner of this competition.

"And the winner of Tokyo Idol is..." Renee felt her heart beating faster. What if she doesn't win? Will she have to give up her dream of being an idol?

"...Renee Roberts!" The audience roared with excitement as the girl in question was both shocked and happy that she won the whole competition!

The flashback ended.

"...I was an idol in a city called Tokyo..." The wolf girl spoke after the whole flashback. Winfield looked at her confusedly.

"Tok...yo? I don't think I heard of this Tokyo..." Winfield scratched his chin in thought.

The wolf girl looked at the gunslinger in the eye and told him "That's because it's a city on my world, a world called Earth. Takashi and his friends are from an alternate Earth. The rest of the strangely dressed members of our party are also from other worlds, some of which lost their memories on."

"Is that right? I have never thought there are worlds other than our own. So that would explain your clothes. Forgive me for asking, my fine beauty, but don't you think you stand out wearing them?" Winfield raised an eyebrow.

The wolf girl shrugged and said "I'm fine wearing them, I just need to wash them and sew them once in awhile. And stop calling me a fine beauty... You won't find love if you act like-" Renee stopped in mid-sentence as she narrowed her eyes fiercely.

"Something wrong?" Winfield asked with a serious look on his face. He could tell something was bothering Renee.

Renee let her hearing do the work. In a instance, Renee leaped up and dodged Etna's spear attack, Winfield barely dodged it as well.

The rest of the party ran up to them and saw Etna ready for battle.

"It's the one who is mean to Mister Prinny and his friends!" Ellis covered her mouth in shock.

"Excuse me, who is that demon?" Luana asked, looking at the demon fatale.

"Her name is Etna, a demon who is perhaps one of Summerill's minions." Leo frowned as he got out his sword.

"This time, you won't get off easy, Leonhardt and I'll be taking the Bracelet of the Covenant as well!" Etna pointed her spear at the party, but not before eying Vert like that.

The demon fatale was eying the large buxom woman's breasts. "Is there something wrong? Or is it my natural beauty that left you speechless?" Vert closed her eyes and smiled.

"You..." Etna spat vemonously.

"Huh, seems like Etna has a flat chest inferiority complex." Neptune pointed out.

"You have a flat chest too, ya know." Noire looked at Neptune with sarcasm.

"Nu uh! When I transformed, I get breasts that may rival yours!" The purple haired girl countered.

The tsudere's face turned beat red and she snapped "It doesn't matter! Right now, she's attacking us!" Noire got out her rapier while the rest of the gang got out their weapons.

"I'll rip those melons off your damn chest!" Etna snarled as she charged blindly at Vert.

Vert calmly blocked her jabs with her own spear.

"My, my. You have quite a temper there, miss Etna. Perhaps I need to fix that." Vert grinned as she jabbed Etna in the chest five times, knocking her back.

Fyuria was next as she charged at Etna, the demon fatale noticed her and jabbed her 3 times with her spear.

Winfield loaded some bullets and he and Takashi's group fired at Etna, giving her some gun wounds which healed instantly thanks to her bracelet.

"Beast!" Lloyd luged forward and made a spirit of a lion's head hit Etna for big damage.

Kat charged at Etna and both of them tried to kick the other, but they blocked each other's kicks for about 30 seconds till Kat strikes her down with her own kick.

Etna growled as she made some sexy poses which confused some of the gang, but thanks to Ellis's warning, they dodged incoming beams from the sky.

Renee transformed and used her whip to grab Etna by the leg and threw her into a wall.

Etna picked herself out of the wall summoned her Prinny missiles to flung at the party, some were hit, but Jean and Ellis healed their wounds.

Junko and Mai threw shurikens at the demon fatale which left her with wounds on her right arm.

Yuri shouted "Azure Edge!" and hit Etna for windy damage.

Zerva casted fire spells on Etna which she has to dodge them, but Borgnine caught her off guard and punched her in the chest.

Leo yelled out his battle cry as he slashed Etna across the chest, ending the fight.

Etna kneed on one leg while holding her wound which is healing later due to her bracelet's power. The gang aimed their weapons at the demon.

"Etna..." Leo spoke up. "Why are you helping Summerill? There must be a reason why you're helping him..."

"Go to hell! I ain't telling you anything!" Etna spat as she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

Ellis walked up to Ellis and bent down beside her. "Please, miss Etna. Tell us why you're helping an ancient evil demon who was once defeated a long time ago." The elven girl asked in pity.

Etna looked at the elven girl's eyes and saw something that reminded her of someone she knew... Someone who sometimes gets on her nerves about justice and love. She knew she can't fight this look, she has no choice but to surrender.

"...Alright..." Etna sighed as she begin telling her story.

"I'm from the Netherworld, a place where demons and evil rules. I was pulled out of my world by Summerill and he robbed me of my memories. He told me if I want them back, I must join forces with him in conquering Agarest and the universe. I agreed, wanting to get my memories back. And that's why I became a Dark General, well until you beat the shit out of me..."

"I heard of that place... It's where demons kill and enslaved tortured souls who did bad things in the past." Vira-Lorr frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah... The bad souls turn into Prinnies upon arrival, dood. I don't know how I knew that, but I think I was there." Prinny sighed.

"And now I can't get my memories back. Are you damn happy now, Leonhardt?" The demon fatale spat at the former general.

"Etna, come with us." Leo offered. Etna looked at him with a questioned look.

"If you travel with us, your memories will return. I don't know if your heart is evil as the legends say, but we need all the help we can get to right Summerill's wrongs. In return, you will tell us more about the Dark Generals." Leo smiled as he offered her his hand.

"Please, miss Etna. Fight with us." Ellis added with a heart warming smile.

"...You two really are naive. Fine, I'll join. But I might stab you in the back when I have the chance." Etna smirked as she took Leo's hand and he helped her up.

"And we'll make sure it won't happen." Renee countered as she and Etna glared at each other.

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: The Third Chosen**


	16. Chapter 16

**Raigan's Army: Leonhardt, Ellis, Renee, Borgnine, Fyuria, Luana, Zerva, Vira-Lorr, Yuri, Neptune, Noire, Vert, Kanonno, Prinny, Kirito, Takashi, Rei, Saeko, Saya, Kohta, Shizuku, Alice M., Alice D., Lili, Mai, Dizzy, Junko, Jean, Jak and Daxter, IF, Kat, Lloyd, Colette, Winfield, Etna.**

**Characters to join: Elaine**

**Chapter 16: The Third Chosen**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

At Gridamas, Elaine was talking with Largen.

The female general looked at the old general in concern and asked "Aren't you curious, Largen, as to why our Lord is sending troops to the Frontier now?"

Largen looked at her a bit worried but remained calm by saying "It was going to have to be done eventually. I assume he has decided now is the time."

Elaine was doubtful about this, so she said "Our Lord has changed since Melchior brought that man here. Could it be a coincidence?"

"Perhaps...?" Eyebrow raised, Largen also pondered this.

The female general turned to Largen and asked "Weren't you once opposed to sending our armies into the Frontier?"

Largen was silent for about 10 seconds till he sighed "Only when the land is united shall we have true power. There is no place for the feelings of the individual. Without pain and sacrifice, there can be no progress. A country is not built on good intentions."

Elaine frowned upon hearing this and asked "Is that the pain of Gridamas? Or that of the innocent people that live on the Frontier?" Largen remained silent.

Elaine turned away and said "Wanting to live a good life and putting forth effort to achieve that is a wonderful thing. But how can it be right if that good life is built on the sacrifices of others? What of the elves and the syrium? Do they not deserve a good life as well?"

"This is what the people want." Largen gave her his answer.

Elaine frowned deeper and asked "And why do they want this? What do they, with heir ordinary lives, know of he Frontier? Do the people really think that we have to fight because they are in danger?" Largen turned away, looking a bit depressed.

Elaine looked at Largen in concern, she couldn't blame him. The old general was in doubt about this and torn between serving his country and deciding what's right. She finally asked "Largen, will you join me?"

Largen sighed and told her "I cannot. My own feelings are unimportant. I have orders, and they must be carried out. A soldier can ill afford individuality. An army cannot function if every soldier fights based on his own desires. A country is no different. It must yield to the will of its people. The will of a king is an embodiment of the will of the people, which in turn is the basis for a greater consenus."

Elaine was silent as she frowned in disapproval. She spoke after 5 seconds "I see..." Thinking quickly, the female general asked "Can I leave this defense in your hands?"

"What do you intend to do?" The old general questioned.

Elaine looked away and stated "I will take my men to Zelzagun in advance of our main force."

Largen thought about it for about 30 seconds, he questions why would Elaine asked such a thing. He said about 2 seconds ago "Do as you wish."

Elaine bowed her head lightly in gratitude and said "Thank you. I have preparations to make. Good-bye, my friend." Elaine was about to take her leave, but Largen stopped her.

"Elaine what do you hope to accomplish with so few men?" He questioned her.

The female general looked at the old man coldly and stated "To have a plan is to limit yourself to that plan. I am doing what I feel is right, even if that means my blade and yours will meet someday." Elaine then took her leave.

Largen watched her leave and muttered "You are as stubborn as your father." He was silent for about 4 seconds till he whispered "Be careful, Elaine."

**Back to the party...**

Our heroes arrived at a pass called Harvel Pass.

Winfield looked around for a bit, smiled and said "I do believe this should be far enough."

Saya looked at the gunslinger skeptically and asked meanly "Are you sure?"

Winfield smiled nervously and replied "Ah, no, not really. But it does... feel right."

Fyuria snarled and shouted "You are nothing short of impossible! Do you even listen to yourself?"

Winfield chuckled for a bit before commenting "Fyuria, I do believe you would be the perfect woman if you weren't yelling all the time."

Fyruia sighed irritably and said "If you could muster the proper gravitas from time to time, you might be bearable."

"Perhaps you are right..." Winfield said dully.

"What now, Leo?" Ellis turned to Leo for directions on where to go. Leo scratched his chin and pondered this.

Luana stepped forward and inducted "I dare say this will never work. As long as we have the Bracelet and Summerill's trinkets, he will know where we are." Luana smiled a little and added "Still... we have bought a small portion of time, at least. We have skirted the town and put many miles between him and us. It is high time we returned to Rigulus. At least there, we will have the protection of the army."

"Easy for you to say... What if we encounter those zombie minions of Summ-whatever his name is?" Daxter moaned as he face palm.

Vira-Lorr crossed her arms, turn to Leo and asked "What will we do, Leonhardt? It is your decision."

Leo thought about it for a minute till he suggested "We make for the Kaystros Mountains. Perhaps we should wait a little longer. It matters little which route we take... They will both be the same distance now. Should we take the main road, we may also have a chance to hear the latest news."

"Then there's no time to waste." Ellis closed her eyes and smiled.

A few minutes later...

"Can we take a break? I'm getting hungry..." Neptune moaned as her stomach growled. Leo looked around, the party were in a forest in Harvel Pass.

After inspecting the forest, he smiled and declared "This looks as good a place as any to make camp for the night."

"Thank God. I was getting hungry and bored at the same time." Daxter sighed in relief as he hopped off Jak's shoulder and walked a bit farther.

"I agree with Daxter. I am so tired..." Ellis sighed in relief as she smiled.

Leo chuckled a bit before saying "You may be small, but you do your best, Ellis. You deserve good rest."

Ellis giggled and told him "I do my best because of you, Leo! ...Or maybe because I enjoy being with all of you so much!"

Vira-Lorr smirked and commented "So young, and yet, she complains about nothing. Her bravery is so sweet."

Ellis giggled again and blushed while saying "Are you complimenting me? You shall make me blush!"

Luana sighed, saying "I, too, am exhausted from today's exertions."

Leo nodded, adding in "And you, too, have done an excellent job today, Luana."

Luana puffed her cheeks in annoyance and shouted "What!? Is that all?" Fyuria was silent as she looked away, clearly annoyed that she's being left out.

Vira-Lorr noticed this and asked playfully "Oh, is something the matter? Does someone wish a little praise would come her way instead?"

Fyuria blushed a hint of crimson as she stuttered "Wh-What nonsense is this? Why should I be jealous?!" Then the syrium shouted in rage "Shut that foolish mouth of yours and help us make camp!"

Ellis whimpered as she got close to Borgnine and stammered "She scares me, Borgnine..."

5 minutes later, preparations were made

Luana looked at the cooking pot and smiled by saying "I suppose I shall start dinner." The dancer spy turned to Leo with a smile and asked "Leo, darling, would you be so kind to lend me a hand?"

Fyuria glared at Luana and intervened "Just a moment. I require help as well. Leo! Come with me!" The syrium ordered.

"I'll help you, Fyuria." Leo offered with a heart warming smile. I apologize, Luana. But next time, I will be yours to use as you please."

Luana looked at Leo worriedly and commented "I see you are susceptible to Fyuria's brow-beating." The dancer giggled by saying "Who would have thought Leo would be the type to allow himself to be whipped!"

"He has a death wish, I bet." Etna smirked as she played with her tail.

"I better get moving then." Leo shifted nervously as he followed Fyuria.

10 minutes later, camp was finally made.

"...There, the camp is made, and we can rest." Leo sighed as he wiped some sweat from his face. And then he added "Still, I am impressed."

Fyuria looked at Leo oddly and asked "With what?"

Leo closed his eyes, smiled and said "Even we adults feel the strain of this journey, but Ellis just does her best with not a sign of fatigue."

Not too long ago, Renee helped out with making camp.

"Ellis again?" Fyuria glared. "She came of her own accord, you know. And she has Borgnine to protect her, too." Then her mood turn sour and shouted "I cannot believe this! Ellis this, Ellis that, all I hear is Ellis!"

Leo smiled nervously and asked in concern "Why are you so upset? Come now, you aren't a child yourself. Show some composure... Although..."

"And that is...?" Fyuria raised an eyebrow.

Leo pondered about it for a moment till he said finally "Were you not a child once yourself, Fyuria?"

Crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, Fyuria asked "What, do you think that I was born looking as I do?"

"Well, I suppose not. I just find it difficult to imagine Zerva as a child." Leo said.

Fyuria looked up with her arms crossed and commented "Of course he was... I think..."

"You think?" Renee asked skeptically, Leo was wondering about this too.

"As far back as I can remember, he has looked the same. Perhaps we age as quickly as humans do." Fyuria inducted.

"So... how old is Zerva is now?" Renee asked.

"Zerva... If memory serves, he is one hundred and sixty-six, nearly twice my age."

Leo recoiled in shock, Renee's eyes widen in surprise. "You're older than us?!" Leo stuttered. Then he added in embarrassment "I had assumed you were younger... How foolish of me..."

Fyuria blushed a crimson red by stuttering "Whaaaaaaa?! Forget what I said! I-I am still very young for a syrium!"

"You are a syrium, so I suppose you would know best. Even so, you have much more life experience than we do..." Renee stated slowly.

Fyuria looked away abruptly and muttering "W-Well, in that case, perhaps you should show me a little more respect! You may begin with keeping my age to yourself!"

Leo smirked and bowed lightly by saying "As you wish, madam!"

Fyuria blushed madly than before and by stuttering "Th-That is more like it!"

The next day, the party made their way to Reganu Pass.

Leo stopped as he noticed something. "What's up, Leo?" Neptune asked confusedly.

"I cannot believe Gridamas has come this far already." Leo frowned.

"What? Then we better fight them if we must." Alice D. frowned as she got out her guns.

Luana inspected the battalion. "They are few in number. One battalion at most." She observed. And then she added "An entire army could scarcely traverse the Kaystros Mountains."

"Lucky for us. If they're in few numbers, we can break through." Lloyd smiled as he was about to unsheathe his swords.

Winfield crossed his arms and pondered this. He said "Why do they bring so few men? Is Rigulus so poorly guarded that it would fall to an army this small?"

"Winfield, shush!" Noire hushed him, he was getting on the tsudnere's nerves already.

Luana shook her head no and stated "Not likely, my dear. I need only send a warning, and they will find themselves on the defensive. Besides, such a small force is unlikely to even dent Rigulus's defenses."

Doubtful, Winfield commented "...Unless they are but the vanguard of a larger force in hiding."

Luana added "That seems... unlikely."

Zerva narrowed his eyes fiercely and said "They would be fools to attack Rigulus without control of the Frontier."

Luana nodded in agreement and said "You speak the truth. Gridamas is not so foolish as that. But... what are they doing?" Luana wondered as she continued to observe the battalion.

Leo inducted "They must still be making preparations. Perhaps this is a scouting party?"

"Scouting party or not, the Gridamas army is on our doorstep. What is your plan, oh lord and commander?" Winfield asked the former general.

Leo blushed at the mention of being a lord and commander, but he got back on the task at hand and observed the battalion. He muttered "If we only knew who was in command." Leo paid close attention to the crest on the soldiers... The crest look like a lion. Suddenly, he recognize the crest.

"Wait... They bear the Rubech family crest. That can only mean..." Leo trailed in thought. Without a moment too soon, Leo rushed up to the battalion.

"We better go see what got Leo worked up like that." Rei suggested, everyone nodded in agreement as they followed their fearless leader.

As soon as Leo got near, a Rubech soldier stopped him. "Who goes there?!" He ordered.

Leo did a salute that is a tradition of his family. He clenched his fist and placed it at his chest, the other hand did the same only on the back. (A/N: If you don't get this, it's the same salute seen on Attack on Titan.)

"My name is Leonhardt Raigan. I was once commander of Gridamas's 11th Frontier garrison. I apologize for our rudeness, but-" Before Leo can continue, Elaine ran up to them, she was both surprised and glad to see her childhood friend again.

"Sir Leonhardt?! I am glad to find you safe and sound!" Elaine sighed in relief.

"Whew!" Daxter whistled. "Check out the babe in armor! I would love to be her knight in shining armor if you know what I mean, eh?" The Ottsel nudged Jak's head, the rebel hero rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Y-Yeah..." Jean smiled pervertedly.

"Knock it off you two. This woman knows who Leo is." Kat scolded the two perverts.

"Lady Elaine?!" Leo gasped, finally seeing a friendly face from Gridamas.

"Please, no formalities. You are not in the army anymore, after all." Elaine smiled softly at him which made him uneasy. "Besides, I have enough of that title." The female general sighed before she continued "Please, Leonhardt. -Elaine- will do."

Leo nodded in agreement and added "I suppose you will call me Leonhardt then."

Elaine giggled and asked "May I call you Leo?"

Leo blushed a little before saying "Ah, yes... I suppose that would be acceptable."

Fyuria glared at Elaine, maybe she is suspicious of her.

"Why have you come here?" Leo questioned the female general.

Elaine closed her eyes and smiled and said "To see you, Leo."

"To see me?" Leo asked, confused.

Elaine nodded and said "I heard about what happened on the Frontier. They said you had gone to Rigulus for help. I thought I would come and lend you mine."

Leo gasped as he asked "Why would someone like you do something so foolish?"

Elaine frowned as she placed her hands on her hips and retorted "I could ask you the same question. Anyone can see that Gridamas has lost its way. As a member of House Rubech, I have done my best to guide it back..." Elaine looked down in sorrow and added "But I lack the strength to do so. For a time, I despaired at my incompetence, but then I heard of you." Elaine looked up and continued. "I made haste here, hoping I could fight alongside you, a soldier who fulfills his mission."

Leo looked away, depressed and saying "Elaine... I am no longer a soldier."

Elaine shook her head no and smiled by saying "No, Leo, you are a brilliant soldier. You fight for the weak. Can there be any greater battle? If you are not worthy of being called a soldier, then who is?"

Leo was silent as he continue looking away, still depressed.

Fyuria spoke up after awhile. "I care little whether you are a soldier or not, but are you going to take her words at value?" The sryium turned to face the female general and asked 'And you, woman... You say you were a soldier for Gridamas? Perhaps you were good as you say..." Then Fyuria's look turn into anger as she shouted "...But Gridamas is our enemy! How can you expect us to believe you?"

"Well..." Leo began, then Winfield spoke up for him.

"She knew her actions would appear suspicious, but trusted that Leonhardt would give her a chance." Then the gunslinger's mouth formed a perverted grin and added "It would seem you have a rival, my darling Fyuria!"

Fyuria was beaming with rage as she shouted "I have told you not to call me that!" Fyuria then looked down in shyness. "And... besides... I..."

Leo turned to Elaine and asked "Elaine, were you given a part in the upcoming advance?"

Elaine nodded and said "When it became clear that fighting was unavoidable, I requested a specific posting. I was stationed at Mudus Gate with Largen."

"Then Largen is at Mudus Gate?" Leon questioned.

"No, he is on his way to Zelzagun Fortress." Elaine corrected

"What do you mean by that?" IF raised an eyebrow.

"I told him I was going to Zelzagun Fortress before I left. When I don't arrive at Zelzagun, Largen will almost certainly make his way there." Elaine reported.

"So this Largen fellow knows everything, then, I presume?" Yuri asked, crossing his arms. Elaine nodded.

"It seems Gridamas has troubles of its own. All the better for us, I suppose." Winfield shrugged, then smiled and added "His departure would leave Mudus Gate poorly guarded, yes?"

"It could be the weakest fortress in the Frontier, but with these small numbers, we stand little chance." Zerva frowned.

"Then should we return to Rigulus to gather more troops?" Takashi asked.

"Or we could deliver a message and make our way there." Kohta suggested.

"Make our way where?" Saya glared suspiciously at the fat one.

'Anywhere." Winfield answered for Kohta.

"If we make for Mudus Gate, we cannot expect reinforcements. To get to Mudus Gate, we will need to first attack Zelzagun." Leo crossed his arms and pondered this.

"But getting a large army through the Kaystros Mountains would be..."

"Impossible." Elaine finished for him.

Winfield nodded and said "Exactly."

"Attacking Mudus Gate from behind would be interesting, but far too risky. On the other hand, we could use our small numbers to our advantage and create a diversion at Zelzagun Fortress. It would less risky than Mudus Gate, but dangerous nonetheless. In either case, our small numbers will put us at a disadvantage. Perhaps it would be safest to simply return to Rigulus..." Then Leo looked up and stated "I am not about to throw away the chance Elaine has given us Mudus Gate is a stronghold with the Kaystros Mountains at its back, protected by Mudus River. It is unlikely that an attack will come from the mountains, and it will likely hold until reinforcements arrive, so long as we stay within the stronghold. If Elaine's report is accurate, their forces are already strained." The former general calculated.

"But what if this Largen guy has not left for Zelzooy Fortress?" Daxter asked, afraid that this plan will get him and others killed.

Leo reassured him by saying "We will deal with that contingency when, and if it presents itself."

"Will we have time?" Noire asked, still doubtful about this plan.

"That depends on Rigulus. What reinforcements the king sends, and the outcome of the battle at Zelzagun will determine what happens. If we can break through Zelzagun Fortress, then we can attack Mudus Gate from both sides. If we cannot break through, our attack on Zelzagun will force Gridamas to bring reinforcements from Mudus."

Luana spoke up. "In other words, a great deal of our success will depend on Rigulus. I shall make my letter an impassioned one."

Winfield reassured her by saying "He has some time... I doubt we can take the fortress in one night. ...But even so, what do we lose by trying? What do you say a little mountain climbing in preparation for our battle?"

Etna sighed and rubbed her temples and muttered "Just what we need, wasting energy..."

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter: The Assassins**

**A/n: Bad news everyone, Pokemon will be cut out from the list of crossovers I put in this fic, so Saiyuki will take its place followed by Hellsing. So see you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Raigan's Army: Leonhardt, Ellis, Renee, Borgnine, Fyuria, Luana, Zerva, Vira-Lorr, Yuri, Neptune, Noire, Vert, Edward, Kanonno, Prinny, Kirito, Takashi, Rei, Saeko, Saya, Kohta, Shizuku, Alice M., Alice D., Lili, Mai, Dizzy, Junko, Jean, Jak and Daxter, IF, Kat, Lloyd, Colette, Winfield, Etna. Elaine.**

**Chapter 17: The Assassins**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Three women were talking to someone through the portal screen.

Her body is soft, moist, and jiggly. Though an amorphous being, her most commonly seen form is that of a well-endowed woman with a pink hue on her skin, a lithe physique and blue eyes with clover-shaped pupils. She has long pink hair that reaches past her shoulders, featuring a pair of bunny ears. She is scantily-clad, wearing only a very small pink transparent jacket that only covers her shoulders featuring eye-like pauldrons and a collar bound by a heart-shaped emblem with wings and a pink dress. She wears an equally revealing blouse of the same color and density and wears a pair of pink shoes with a pair of eyes. The bangs of her hair that frame her face form into a pair of hands that cover her otherwise fully exposed chest.

The second woman has long, red hair in twintails and blue-green eyes. She is always seen wearing a french maid outfit and wielding a large scythe.

the third and final woman is a well-toned young adult female with black hair and blue eyes. Despite her young appearance, she originally lived thousands of years ago. Carrying a Egyptian-themed motif, the woman is adorned with an elegant golden headpiece with a cobra at its center. She wears a jeweled breast plate that reaches only midway through her bust along with striped panties below an opaque cloth at her front. Her arms are also wrapped with a white cloth, but do not be fooled by the benign appearance!

To top it all, they each have dark amulets with a dark jewel embedded on them.

"Do you understand?" The same voice who told Etna not to return if she failed her mission asked. "Kill the one called Leonhardt and take the Bracelet of the Covenant as well as the rest of Summerill's trinkets wielded by some of the ones who were brought to Agarest."

"I don't understand..." The Egyptian looking woman blinked as she puts her pinky on her chin in thought. "Why does Lord Summerill and you consider this Leonhardt person a threat?"

"Because he is gifted with near god like powers due to a unknown source or help. He died at the hands of one of our Dark Knights, but someone he was revived with near god like powers." The woman who was obviously the one ordering these three women inducted, her red eyes shining in the darkness. "That is why Lord Summerill considered him a threat in his quest to rule all of creation. Do not underestimate him. He is quite powerful. Now kill him and bring us the Bracelet and Lord Summeril's trinkets! That's an order!" The woman ordered sharply.

The bunny woman gave a wicked smile as she saluted "Yes ma'am, Master Werbellia!" The dark portal disappeared.

"...Are you sure about this, Melona?" The maid girl questioned as she looked at the one called Melona with both concern and disapproval. "Remember what Master Werbellia said? This Leonhardt has near god like powers and may be difficult to fight if what our master said is true."

"But if we don't do what Master Werbellia does, she and Summerill won't restore my kingdom! I don't want that, right Setra?" The Egyptian woman held her staff which is shaped like a cat or dog like head close. Apparantly, he is called Setra by the Egyptian woman.

"Of course my queen. Though I have doubts about this..." Setra voiced his concerns about working for evil demons.

"Aw you worry too much, Airi and Menace! Besides, this Leonhardt guy is a pushover. Plus we have wolf monsters and zombies from that world Lord Summerill ruined with his curse. This is easy as pie." Melona smirked darkly as she took a few steps. "Now let's go fulfill our mission!"

**Back to the party**

Renee got near the waterfall and cupped her hands together and dipped them into the water, she got the water in her hands and splashed them on her face. Renee sighed in relief. The party are taking a breather before they can move on. Now that they got Elaine Rubech's help, their tiny army has increased a little.

Renee looked at the water falling out of the waterfall. She couldn't help but feel relaxed despite the war going on.

The wolf girl sighed as she looked at her bracelet. It's been almost a month since Teonor told her that this particular bracelet is one of Summerill's cursed trinkets.

She also learned that the otherworlders and one from this world are wearing the trinkets, and one of them is wearing the one thing that will bring about the end of the universe, the Bracelet of the Covenant.

She heard footsteps after she was finished looking at her bracelet and turned to see Elaine walking up to her, a smile on her face.

"Oh, Elaine, wasn't it?" The wolf girl forced a smile on her face. "If I may ask, what brings you here?"

The former female general looked away, rather shyly before she asked "I want to know your relationship with Leo and about your strange clothes. Clearly, the clothes you're wearing are finely made, but unlike anything I have ever seen before. Leo told me you as well as others who are strangely dressed like you are from other worlds." Elaine sat down on a rock, Renee did the same.

The wolf girl nodded in response to Elaine's question and pointed out "These clothes are from a world I hailed from, Earth. I don't know how I know that name, but I think that's where I'm from. Takashi and his friends also came from a world called Earth, so there must be alternate Earths..." Renee inducted.

"I see..." Elaine nodded for a moment before remaining silent. She spoke about 50 seconds later "To tell you the truth, I barely knew Leo since childhood."

"Is that right?" Renee mused before she added "Leo told me he knew you since childhood since the both of you are of royalty. But..." The wolf girl looked down a bit before saying "Leo doesn't want to talk about it."

"...It was because Leo's father was overthrown by the other houses." Elaine tighten her fist, all that feelings of kindness and caring disappeared and anger and regret was in its place.

"Hmm?" Renee turned to the female general with eyebrows raised.

"A few years ago, Melchior and the other houses staged a plot that resulted in Lord Raigan being overthrown, on Lord Raigan's death bed, he gave Leo his golden sword and tell him not to exact revenge on the ones who overthrown his family. Hence here we are today." Elaine sighed, looking at the sky depressed.

"I see... Melchior is lower than I thought... I despise him for overthrowing Leo's dad and killing him in the first time..." Renee said through gritted teeth, now she knew Leo's sad past.

"I have been meaning to ask you that." Elaine turned to the wolf girl. "How did Leo survive?" Truth be told, the female general wanted to knew how the former general returned from death's door.

Renee looked at Elaine seriously, staring into her eyes and stated "It is because of Dyshana..."

"You mean that strange woman who knew about your home and the otherworlders' homes?" Elaine asked, skeptical of this.

"I dunno who Dyshana is, Leo doesn't even know who she is either, but that woman claims she is a agent of the gods, tasked with restoring harmony to this world and the universe. Plus, she seems to know about Summerill's trinkets, the ones we're wearing." The wolf girl showed the female general the bracelet on her arm.

"I see... If Summerill's trinkets are evil, why can't you take them off?" Elaine then remembered something regarding that. "Oh... Leo told me you and the others can't take them off no matter how hard you tried. Sorry to hear that." The female general bowed her head lightly.

"It's ok. I'm sure we'll find a way." Renee closed her eyes and smiled. In her thoughts, she hope so, cause if these trinkets are not removed, she and the otherworlders will be Summerill's slaves forever.

"Well, we better head on back to camp." Elaine crack a smile as she and Renee stood up and headed back to camp.

1 hour later...

"It seems we're packed and ready to go." Alice D. smiled as the camp was disassembled and the gang were ready to make the trek to Mudus Gate.

"Yes. Now let's hurry to Mudus Gate or we'll miss this opportunity." Lloyd added.

However, just as they're about to leave, Dyshana and Borgnine tensed.

"What's wrong, oh fine beauty?" Daxter asked Dyshana obviously.

"...They're here." Dyshana warned. That alarmed the party.

"Who's here?!" Ed asked sharply, ready for battle.

It was then Melona and her group walked up to the party. Jean immediately recognized them.

"You three!" Jean growled through gritted teeth as he pointed his staff at them.

"Jean... You know those three?" Ellis asked the perverted healer as she too got her staff out and got ready for battle. Borgnine was right beside her.

"Yeah... They're Melona, Airi and Menace... servants of an evil woman called the Swamp Witch. They want to disrupt a tournament in our world so their master will rule the kingdom of Grainos."

"Aw, how nice of you to remember us, Jeany boy!" The bunny woman winked before clearing her throat and adding "It's too bad that brat you were protecting isn't here to save your ass this time. Making it even easier to finish off Leonhardt and taking the Bracelet of the Covenant and the rest of Lord Summerill's trinkets."

Etna frowned as she got her spear ready. "That old hag sent you three losers here to kill Leo and take us prisoner, didn't she?" She spat vemonusly.

Jean turned to Etna and asked confusedly "You know who the Swamp Witch is, Etna?"

Etna nodded with scowl and stated "The old hag is one of Summerill's six Dark Generals, actually, there are now five generals since I joined your rag tag group of do gooders..."

"You are no longer a Dark General, Etna." Airi told her coldly as she readies her scythe and adding in "You have no right to speak illy of our master."

"You won't kill me and take some of my otherworldly friends as your prisoners! I have a duty to fulfill and if it means fighting you three, then so be it!" Leo shouted with a brave tone of voice as he pointed his sword at the Swamp Three.

"Is that how a peasant like you gonna act? We'll see if that attitude of yours will survive this battle. Now!" Menace shouted as werewolf like demons and zombies with swords came out of hiding. Takashi and Rei gasped in shock as they recognized one of them.

This zombie in particular looks pretty strong, but not as strong as Borgnine, has black gray skin, wore white modern clothes and has a gray bandana on his head. The notable things on his teeth were bracelets and a gold tooth and he is wielding a sword.

"T-That's..." Rei stammered as memories of this zombie who was once human came flooding into her mind.

"It's the asshole who tried to rape you... If he is one of Them, I wonder if his memories of us are still intact. If it does, I bet he's holding a grudge against us for leaving him to dead..." Takashi gritted his teeth, he and Rei hoped to never see this thug again, but now he has become one of Summerill's zombie slaves.

The zombie thug growled angrily as he narrowed his eyes on Takashi and Rei. For some damn reason, the zombie thug still has his memories of when he was human, and he remembered those two. Those two seem to trigger a rage in his memory.

With a angry snarl the zombie thug charged at Takashi and Rei, his sword ready to chop them up into itty bitty pieces. Rei hugged Takashi as the born leader of his group aimed his gun at the zombie thug, ready to finish him off once and for all.

"That fool!" Melona said through gritted teeth, how dare this zombie disobeyed a direct order to remain still until the battle has begun.

Then, without warning, Borgnine got between his two friends and the zombie thug and punched the zombie thug in the face, blood came out of the zombie thug's mouth and two of his teeth came out. One of them was golden and landed near Etna. Etna smirked as she crushed the tooth with her foot.

"Nice save, Borgnine!" Takashi grinned as he gave Ellis's guardian a thumbs up. The larva nodded in response as he watched the zombie thug get up.

The zombie thug was angry as he wiped some blood from his mouth. He charged at Borgnine again, streaming with rage. The larva remained calm as he again, punched the zombie thug in the face, this time, clean off, the zombie thug's expression on his face was full of shock and agony as it hit another zombie minion, killing both of them.

Takashi and Rei watched as they see the zombie thug's headless body burned in ash, when it stopped, only the clothes on its skeleton remained. Rei muttered "Good riddance..."

Melona growled as she rubbed her temples in frustration. "You know what? Screw this. Kill them all!" The bunny girl ordered as she changed shape, she has changed into Leo.

"W-W-What?! She has shape shifted!" Noire's eyes widen in shock upon seeing this.

"Yeah! That's cheating!" Neptune punched her fists in the air in frustration.

"We have to attack, now!" Elaine shouted as she charged at a werewolf demon, jabbing it five times with her spear.

Takashi and his friends open fire on the zombies, killing them all.

Lloyd and Yuri slashed and killed 4 werewolves.

Neptune and Noire transformed and charged at the two remaining werewolves, killing them all.

The purple haired girl turned to see Airi charging at her, she blocked the maid's scythe, but suddenly, she felt weak all of a sudden.

"Ugh! My power... it feels like... it's draining away..." Neptune moaned as Airi continues to drain away her life force.

"Neptune!" Noire gasped in shock as she charged at Airi, slashing the demon maid in the back.

"Ack!" Airi yelped as she felt blood coming out of her back slightly. Growling, she clashed with Noire.

Winfield loaded his gun and aimed carefully at Airi. He then shot her in the leg. 'Forgive me for this, fine demon beauty, but I hope we get you and those other beautiful ladies on our side.' He felt guilt in his subconscious, but right now, his friends need his help.

Borgnine and Menace charged at each other while Fyuria and Luana were clashing with Melona.

Borgnine and Menace punched and blocked each other's fists for roughly about 50 seconds till Borgnine came out on top by punching Menace in the stomach, causing blood to spit out of the ghost queen's mouth. The larvae then did a roundhouse kick and knocked her into the ground.

Ed and Kat charged in to help Fyuria and Luana and the odds were in their favor.

Ed used his blade arm to slash Melona in the chest, Kat followed this by a kick in the torso which gave the shape shifter some pain.

"Crap!" Melona swore as Kanonno charged at Melona and clashed swords with her for about 60 seconds till Kanonno overpowered the shape shifter and knocked her to the ground next to Menace.

Airi was clutching her left leg as she tried to stop the blood flowing out of her leg, whoever did this will pay dearly!

Junko rushed in and slashed Airi with her katana, knocking her next to her two cohorts.

"Now!" Junko shouted as she sees Ellis chanting.

The elven girl's eyes opened and she shouted "Shine Storm!" The energy rained down on the Swamp Three, causing a explosion, the gang saw them screaming as they disappeared in the sky.

"W-Will they be return, Aunty Saeko?" Alice M. stammered as she hugged Saeko.

Saeko has a look of seriousness in her face as she muttered "Probably..."

"We're wasting time and strength. We need to keep moving." Zerva told everyone sternly.

"Zerva is right. We will worry about those three later. Right now, let us press on in our journey." Leo agreed, so did everyone else.

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: The Battle of Mudus Gate: Part 1 of 3: ISes and Symphogears**


	18. Chapter 18

**Raigan's Army: Leonhardt, Ellis, Renee, Borgnine, Fyuria, Luana, Zerva, Vira-Lorr, Yuri, Neptune, Noire, Vert, Edward, Kanonno, Prinny, Kirito, Takashi, Rei, Saeko, Saya, Kohta, Shizuku, Alice M., Alice D., Lili, Mai, Dizzy, Junko, Jean, Jak and Daxter, IF, Kat, Lloyd, Colette, Winfield, Etna. Elaine.**

**Characters to join: Houki Shinonono, Charlotte Dunois, Laura Bodewig, Lingyin Huang, Cecilia Alcott, Hibiki Tachibana, Tsubasa Kazanari, Chris Yukine.**

**Chapter 18: The Battle of Mudus Gate: Part 1 of 3: ISes and Symphongears**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

We see Melona and her group beaten and bruised on a cliff.

Melona moaned as she tried to move, but her amulet's power is rapidly healing her wounds. 30 seconds later her strength has returned as she slowly stood up from her position.

"They were too powerful... Maybe it's because of Lord Summerill's trinkets that they're wearing..." Melona sighed as she stood straight up and rubbed some sores on her body.

Airi also winced as she too stood straight up on her feet. Her amulet's powers are healing her wounds, she winced again as she felt a back ache, but it's nothing Summerill's trinkets can heal.

Setra was yelling frantically at Menace to get up and she did so.

"Leonhardt's friends are too powerful, perhaps too powerful. I told you Master Werbllia told us not to underestimate him, Melona." Airi gave Melona a stern look as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I didn't know he has friends who are wearing some of Lord Summerill's trinkets! Give me a fricking break, Airi!" Melona glared sourly at her partner in crime.

"Hey guys, where are we?" Menace asked as she looked around their surroundings. Her two compatriats did the same.

"Looks like we're still on the Kaystros Mountains, I figured." Melona inducted, looking down from the cliff the shape shifter and her companions were standing on.

"Now what do we do now? Should we fight Leonhardt and his friends again?" Airi asked as she and her friends slowly got off the cliff without injuring themselves any further.

"What do you think? Of course we're gonna- huh?!" Melona was interrupted by the gem on her amulet glowing a dark color. Noticing the glowing gem, the shape shifter's two companions checked their amulets and they were glowing too.

"I think I remember Master Werbellia said something about Lord Summerill's trinkets detecting others who are wearing them." Airi recalled as she noticed her amulet's gem rapidly growing at a exciting rate.

"Could it be Leonhardt and his friends?" The Egyptian woman asked confusedly as she inspected her gem on the amulet she is wearing.

Melona got ready, she was ready to pay back Leonhardt and his friends for that humiliating defeat they have given the shape shifter and her companions.

The ghost maid and Egyptian woman also got into battle stances. They see some shadows coming around from the corner of the canyon.

**Back to Leonhardt and the gang...**

Leo and his friends were carefully navigating through the Kaystros Mountains. It was a rocky and difficult path that will take them to Mudus Gate. During the challenging trek, the party decided to converse with one another.

"Ya know..." Neptune began, all eyes not looking at her since they're busy walking down the path. "I think the more party members we get, the larger our group becomes. Maybe it's just me." The hyperactive girl pointed out, earning her odd looks from her friends.

"Neptune does have a point..." Luana agreed. "But the more our group grows, the stronger we get. Isn't that wonderful?" She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yes." Ellis agreed, also smiling. "I hope we stay together forever."

Leo looked down despontenly. He wonders if he gets to be with his friends forever. He owe his life to the mysterious woman who saved him from death's door and once he has completed his task, he must give his life to Dyshana.

Fyuria noticed Leo looking depressed, so she decided to walk up beside and asked in concern "Leo? What is the matter?"

Leo snapped back to reality and smiled sweetly at her, hiding his depressed look by replying "It's nothing. Still, it was very nice of you to check up on me."

The syrium blushed a shade of red as she muttered "N-No problem. You were feeling down all of a sudden and I wanted to know why."

Before the former general can tell her his feelings, the party heard a scream not far from their location.

"W-What was that, dood?!" Prinny panicked as he flaps his wings frantically.

"Sounds like someone is in trouble..." Ed narrowed his eyes down on the path the gang was taking.

"But out here in the middle of nowhere?" Elaine was confused when she said that.

"I bet it's those three troublemakers again!" Junko growled as she unsheathed her katana.

"I think the blue haired busty bitch is right..." Etna folded her arms, ignoring the glare from the ninja modern school girl. "My trinket is glowing and it must be the three idiots as well as ones who are wearing some of Summerill's trinkets. Don't believe me? Check your trinkets." The demon fatale told everyone as those cursed with Summerill's trinkets checked their trinkets and found out that Etna was telling the truth.

"Hey, they are glowing." Colette spluttered as she inspected her trinket with curiosity.

"Which means..." Takashi began.

"There might be those cursed with Summerill's trinkets..." Yuri finished with a frown.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go help them before those three capture them." IF urged, Neptune, Noire and Vert's friend does have a point, so they hurried on over to the location of where the people are.

**Meanwhile...**

A girl with orange colored eyes and cream colored hair wearing what looks like high tech armor was charging at Melona, throwing every punch she has at the shape shifter, but Melona used her body to dodge every blow.

"Come on, kid! Is that the best you can do?!" Melona taunted as she and the armored girl punched each other's fists in a attempt to hit the other.

While Melona and the strange armored girl were fighting, a girl with black long hair tied n a straight ponytail by a green ribbon wearing a white uniform that came from a school along with a woman who has blue hair with a side ponytail and wearing high tech armor and a katana was clashing with Airi. When they first experienced Airi's life sucking powers, the school girl told the blue girl to try to avoid Airi's powers and the two seem to be having trouble doing so.

Next, a girl with pale purple hair and wearing revealing high tech armor was clashing with Menace.

The school girl's friends, a girl with blond hair tied in a ponytail with a orange ribbon and wearing what looks like a orange bird like creature around her neck.

A girl with chestnut brown hair with yellow ribbons to hold her twin pigtails.

A girl with blond long bushy long hair with a blue ribbon on the top of her head.

And finally, a girl with silver hair and a eyepatch on one of her eyes.

The four looked on in worry that their friend and new allies may lose this battle.

And indeed, the cream hair colored girl kneed as Melona dealt a hit to her leg.

Melona chortled darkly and taunted "How weak! To think you were wearing one of Lord Summerill's trinkets and still lost to moi, the great Melona!"

Before the battle began, the 8 girls were wearing silver amulets on their arms, each with a different colored gem, that proves they're wearing the Demon King's trinkets.

"And now... the coup de graud!" Melona charged at the armored girl.

The armored girl with cream colored hair closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, thinking "Is this it for me...? I'm sorry, Kanade... I cannot fight to live..."

Suddenly, a loud yell was heard and Melona was knocked back by a powerful force.

The armored girl opened her eyes and saw that Leo has blocked Melona's attack with his sword.

The armored girl gasped in awe as Leo averted his gaze from Melona for now and turned his attention to the girl.

"Are you alright?" The Spirit Vessel asked in concern.

The armored girl was speechless for about 1 minute till she sputtered "W-Who are you?"

Leo smiled and introduced himself. "My name is Leonhardt Raigan, but call me Leo. Before we resume the battle, at least tell me your name."

"...Hibiki Tachibana. And arigato." Hibiki bowed lightly in gratitude.

"Arigato?" Leo was confused by that word. Fortunately, Hibiki translated for him.

"It means thank you. But I believe now is not the time for explaining, is there?" Hibiki stood up and glared at Melona who was recovering from that strike Leo gave her.

"You! I was just having fun till you showed up, Leonhardt!" Melona said through gritted teeth. "That's it! I'll kill both of you!" Melona yelled as she charged at Leo.

Fyuria and Renee charged in and helped the black haired samurai girl and blue haired armored girl by slashing Airi through the chest, causing the maid to gasp in pain as she was knocked further into the battlefield, forcing her to clench her wound which is healing rapidly due to her trinket's power.

The two girls turned to Renee and Fyuria with surprised looks of their their sudden appearances.

"Don't worry, we're here to help." Fyuria told them calmly as she looked away, avoiding eye contact cause she's shy about meeting new people still.

Renee shrugged and shook her head. She turned to the two girls with a smile and introduced herself and Fyuria. "My name is Renee Roberts. And I see you met Fyuria, the syrium. Before we return to battle, can we have your names please?"

The blue haired girl smiled softly and said "My name is Tsubasa Kazani. You have my thanks."

"...Houki Shinonono..." The girl now identified as Houki muttered stoically as she watched the battle between Leo and Melona.

Ellis and Borgnine charged in to help the purple haired armored girl when Borgnine punched Menace in the chest, causing her to cough up blood and knocking her into Airi.

The purple haired girl turned to Ellis with a angry scowl and shouted "What the hell is wrong with you?! I didn't need any help from you two!"

Ellis was offended by what the purple haired girl said and was about to cry, Borgnine stood in front of her, ready to punish the purple haired girl for insulting his master.

Upon seeing Ellis about to cry, the purple haired armored girl felt a sting of guilt and stuttered "H-Hey, don't cry. Look, I'm sorry. My name is Chris Yukine..."

Ellis chuckled softly, feeling a bit better. She introduced herself and Borgnine "My name is Ellis and this is my guardian, Borgnine."

"Ellis, huh?" Chris smiled softly as she looked at Ellis's ears. They were odd beyond recognition.

Back to Leo, he was overpowering Melona due to the power of Dyshana. He knocked Melona a few feet besides her comrades. Leo was again glowing with holy energy. Melona saw that and fear came rushing into her body.

"Oh no..." Melona gulped.

"Howling Blade!" Leo leaped up into the air and launched an powerful energy attack from his sword which hit the Swamp Three, causing a huge explosion which sent them flying through the air, screaming as they disappeared.

**10 minutes later...**

Ellis finished healing Hibiki and her friends' wounds. "There. It may sting a bit, but my healing magic will make you better in no time flat!" Ellis closed her eyes and smiled cheerfully.

"Arigato, Ellis-san. Arigato means thank you." Hibiki smiled back.

"If you and your friends haven't arrived to help us, then we would have met a terrible end." Tsusaba placed her hand on Ellis's shoulder with a caring smile and added "You have our thanks. Even Chris thanks you for your asstistance." Tsusaba winked at Chris who abrutly looked away, eyes closed and all.

Ellis giggled and replied "Thank you. But it should be Leo whom you should be thanking. He's stronger than all of us combined."

"Come to think of it..." Hibiki placed her hand on her chin. Hibiki and her friends reverted back to their normal clothes after the battle. "This Leo fellow has powers that are higher than our powers, perhaps god like."

That caught Chris off guard. "Wait, what?" Chris was up in Hibiki's face. "Are you saying this one guy is stronger than even a Noise?! Psh, I highly doubt it."

"Noise? What are you talking about?" Ellis asked, titling her head in confusion.

"Um..." Hibiki and her friends glanced at each other. It was then Tsubasa spoke up.

"Noise are the enemies from our world, they kill people by simply touching them in contact."

"That's scary." Ellis shivered in fright. She then asked "Where did they come from?"

"From another dimension in our world, they decided to invade our world not too long ago. They caused a lot of damage in the past." Chris pointed out, folding her arms and looking away as usual.

"Oh my, that sounds scary..." Ellis gulped, then she asked another question "Then how did your world survive?"

Hibiki giggled and said to the high elf "We're Symphogears! We used the power of songs to defeat the Noise. There's me, Tsusabas-san and Chris-san. We're mankind's last line of defense against them."

It was then, Vira-Lorr walked up to the chatting group and asked "How did you three get here to this world some of us lived in, Agarest?"

"Hmm..." Tsusaba closed her eyes and thought about it. Fortunately for her, Hibiki answered for her.

"Well, we were fighting a Noise in our world. We managed to defeat it, but then a bright light engulfed us and next thing we know, we woke up here with these strange amulets that won't come off." Hibiki and her two closest friends pointed to the silver amulets on their arms.

Ellis covered her mouth in shock. "You're wearing Summerill's trinkets, oh this is not good. I thought Renee and the others found the trinkets when they arrived in our world, but I guess some people will wear them upon arrival..." She said out of pity for Hibiki and her friends.

"Who the hell is Summerill?" Chris asked sharply, making Ellis recoil a bit.

"A-A bad demon..." Ellis pointed out.

"How bad?" Tsubasa frowned, sensing the worry in Ellis already.

"Really bad. Summerill is know as the Demon King who was thought to have been defeated a long time ago in our world." Vira-Lorr frownd, crossing her arms before continuing. "He owns many trinkets and I hate to be the bearer of bad news to you three, but som of our friends, you three and those five are wearing them, one of which is very powerful to destroy the universe..."

"...Great. Now we have a demon after us because of these damn things we're wearing." Chris said through gritted teeth, indicating she has feelings of spite.

"But I'm sure there is a way to get them off, right? Right?" Hibiki looked at Ellis with pleading eyes. She prayed for a way to get the trinkets of Summerill off, hopefully, their new friend Ellis can provide an answer.

Ellis closed her eyes and smiled, trying to look postive in the worst situations. "I'm sure there is a way to get them off. Though it must be somewhere in this world."

"See? Even Ellis agrees that we can get them off!" Hibiki beamed enegerticly.

Tsubasa sighed, seeing Hibiki like this worries her even more. Still, if there is a way to get the trinkets off, they must find it at all costs.

Now we turn to Leo, Renee and the rest of their friends chatting with Houki and her friends, Charlotte Dunois, Laura Bodewig, Lingyin Huang, and Cecilia Alcott. Dyshana explained the situation to them already.

"Are you saying we're in another world?!" Cecilia gawked as she took in the information in her head.

Winfield nodded and said "Yes. And I see you five are wearing the Demon King's trinkets, it must be fate that we meet." The perverted gunslinger walked up to Charlotte who shifted nervously around him.

"It is very nice to meet you, lovely Charlotte since we're trinket buddies." Winfield flashed a perverted grin which made Charlotte gasped a bit.

Charlotte bashfully looked away and muttered "Um, please excuse me..." Charlotte ran over to Leo and hid behind him. For some reason, she can trust Leo since he was the one who saved her and her friends' lives.

"Was it something I said?" Winfield asked nervously, scratching his head. Ling huffed and stomp over to Winfield and punched him in the chest. The gunslinger held his stomach in pain as he kneed over.

"Nice going you idiot! Char only likes one guy and me and my pals ain't gonna tell you who it is!" She snapped at Winfield, who groaned in pain.

Jak whispered to Daxter "I wouldn't try to flirt with these girls if I were you, Dax."

Daxter scoffed and answered "There is no lady that can resist Orange Lightning. Still, I better watch what I say."

"Hold up." Houki glared at Leo. "Why should we travel with you? There's something about you that throws me off, was it that power you used? Sorry, but I still don't trust you."

"I have to agree with Shinonono on this one..." Laura glared at Leo as well. Who could blame him? He's used to getting glared at.

"But sir Leo saved your lives, isn't that what matters the most?" Luana vouched for Leo.

Leo raised his hand to stop Luana. "Don't worry about it, Luana. Let me handle this." Leo turned to face Houki while matching her glare. "I was once a former general of Gridamas, a country that has fallen prey to the darkness. I made a vow to Dyshana that I will rid this land of the evil which plagues it. I know some of you still don't trust me, but hear me out. I need the help I can get to save this land and restore Gridamas to its former glory. If you come with me, I'm sure there will be a way to remove Summerill's trinkets. We will encounter others who are you liked, cursed with the Demon King's trinkets. So please, put your trust in me." The former general offered.

Houki stared at Leo's eyes. They reminded her of a childhood friend who stoop up for her against bullies when she was a kid. Leo has the traits her childhood friend has, and a look of determantion.

Houki sighed and said "Alright... But I'll be keeping an eye on you..."

"I trust Leo since he saved our lives back there. I'm going to help him beat the stuffing out of this Summerill guy!" Ling grinned as she gave Leo a thumbs up.

"I'll go too, Leo saved us and we should return the favor..." Charlotte smiled softly.

"It would be rude to turn down Leonhardt's offer, I accept as well." Cecilia nodded in agreement.

"Whatever! I'm doing this for Houki, not for you, understand?" Laura glared at Leo.

IF chuckled. "Ya know, Laura reminds us of a certain tsudnere." IF teased.

Noire's cheeks turned red and she glared at Iffy saying "A-And what's that supposed to mean, huh?"

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: The Battle of Mudus Gate: Part 2 of 3: The Lombax and Robot: Of Those We Bond With**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Bad news, everyone. My friend, Some Random Tosser is retiring from beta reading this story, so I'm on my own for now. If anyone would like to help beta read this story, please send me a PM if you would like to help. Anyway, here is Chapter 19 with Ratchet and Clank in it.**

**Chapter 19: The Battle of Mudus Gate: Part 2 of 3: The Lombax and Robot: Of Those We Bond With**

* * *

The party finally arrived at a town called Foothill Town, it was a small village near the Kaystros Mountains.

"Finally, we made it to a village! And we met some some beautiful babes during our journey here." Daxter sighed in relief as he hopped off of Jak's shoulder and was about to walk towards an inn till Chris grabbed him by the tail.

Chris was up in Dax's face and growled "Call us babes again and I'll make a skin fur coat out of you..." Daxter gulped and nodded vigorously as Chris dropped him, making him fall flat on his face.

"All we need to do now is to formulate a plan. Perhaps one of our own can provide a clue on the upcoming battle at Mudus Gate." Vert pointed out.

Leo turned to Elaine and asked her "Elaine, how many troops remain at Mudus Gate?"

Elaine begin to think about it for about 30 seconds until she calculated "It is intended to house two regiments at all times, but at the moment, I believe there is only one. Largen's 2nd Legion defends Mudus Gate. He had planned to send his 2nd Legion and three additional regiments to Zelzagun Fortress. I do not know if has stayed true to his plan, but he most likely brought his 2nd Legion to Zelzagun."

Winfield crossed his arms in thought and pointed out "Which would leave Mudus Gate empty, but I doubt we will be so lucky."

"At least one regimentt was assigned to this attack on the Frontier." Elaine smirked.

Zerva asked "This was the regiment you brought with you?"

Elaine nodded and stated "In part, I brought on a siingle battalion- there should be nearly a full regiment at Mudus Gate."

Winfield frowned and said "Then this sortie may be more challenging than I had hoped. Our enemy is in a impregnable stronghold with several times our numbers. It seems the odds are against us."

Leo shook his head no with a smile and stated "Perhaps not. If they are but reserve troops, they are likely undisciplined. With Elaine and Largen gone, they will have no regimental commanders."

Elaine nodded in agreement and added "Leo is right. Only the battalion commanders are there now. There were none fit enough to fill the role of regimental commander, so I was the one put in charge."

Neptune's eyes glittered and said excitedly "Maybe they'll still listen to you since you're the top cheese at Mudus Gate for now."

Elaine chuckled nervously and said "Yes, some will lay down arms at my command. I do not wish to fight them."

Zerva glared at Elaine, unconvinced by saying "I cannot help but wonder if that is your true intention."

Elaine reassured him by saying "No matter how clever a plan a we hatch, they have far more soldiers." Elaine turned to Leo and asked "Please, Leo, let me talk to them."

Leo pondered about it for about a minute and answered "We have little choice, If we can avoid bloodshed, I would prefer to do so. Will you talk to them, Elaine?" Leo smiled softly at the female general, causing her to blush.

"Y-Yes. Of course." Elaine stuttered shyly.

Fyuria was a little peeved about this and remarked "You forgot these are men of low rank. Their primary concern is the opinion their superiors have of them. They will be too concerned about being punished for their mistakes to make the right decision. If we had a larger force, perhaps it could work, but I suspect this plan will serve only to endanger us."

"The young lady has a point." Winfield nodded in agreement with Fyuria. "If they see our army, we lose any element of surprise. It is an all-or-nothing gamble, but then, what about our campaign has been anything else?" Winfield theorized.

Fyuria frowned and abruptly looked away and muttered "Do as you will. I am not the commander, after all." Elaine was silent as she bashfully looked away.

Leo cleared his throat and said "There is far too much we are unsure of. Once we know more of the situation at Mudus Gate, we will make our decision. For now, we will rest here, and make for Mudus Gate when our preparations are complete."

"Right." Everyone nodded in agreement as they head towards the largest inn in Foothill Town.

That night, Renee had a dream...

The dream shows her walking towards a cafe with the blue haired girl she yelled at in her previous dream.

"Say Renee?" The blue haired girl looked at Renee with a smile.

"Hmm?" Renee looked at the blue haired girl with a calm look.

"Have you ever thought of finding a boyfriend that is right for you?" The blue haired girl asked, looking at the sky as the two of them stopped walking.

"Uh..." Renee looked away bashfully. "Y-You know... I haven't even thought of that, since I was busy being a Mew Mew and all." The wolf girl stuttered in embarrassment.

The blue haired girl giggled excitedly and said "Well, once we have time, I'll find you a cute boyfriend that is right for you!"

Renee gave a small chuckle and replied with "Thanks, Corina. I will enjoy it. Who knows, the boyfriend you may set me up with may be the one..."

Before the dream can continue, Renee woke up in the middle of the night because of a loud noise.

Renee yawned as she stood up from her bed and checked the window. The moon was shining down on the town. But that wasn't the reason Renee woke up for. She sees Houki training with her wooden sword, hitting a dummy she may have set up.

Curious, Renee exited her room and left the inn as she went to the area Houki was in.

Houki let out a "ARRRGHHHH!" while striking the dummy with all her might, it's a miracle that she didn't wake up the whole town with that. Panting heavily, she wiped some sweat from her forehead and sighed in relief.

"Training by yourself, eh?" Renee's voice asked casually. Alarmed, Houki turned to face Renee who was staring at her with a soft smile.

"Oh it's you..." Houki sighed in relief again as she and Renee stared at one another. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I woke up due to your training in the middle of the night. So I decided to watch." Renee shrugged.

"..." Houki continued to stare at Renee for about 30 seconds till she asked "Tell me what kind of person Leonhardt is..."

"You still don't trust Leo, huh?" Renee raised an eyebrow in humor before sighing and adding in "He's a good leader. In fact, he's the only one who can end the war on the Frontier."

"What makes you say that? How did Leonhardt acquired powers no normal man would ever achieve?" Houki asked skeptically.

"According to Leo, he's bound by a contract he made with Dyshana after she brought him back from the brink of death. He made it because he wanted to protect Ellis." Renee looked up to see the moon in the bright night sky accompanied by stars that may be worlds, who knows?

"Oh..." Houki looked down, desponded. She looked up at Renee's perspective and asked "How... exactly did Leonhardt come back from death's door after he was revived by this Dyshana?"

"He was killed by a guy named Melchior who plotted the fall of his family's royalty. He used a powerful evil minion of Summerill called the Dark Knight. That is why Leo is still alive and all. He used the power Dyshana gave to him to redeem himself for the crimes he committed while he was a general of Gridamas. He helped a lot of people, including Fyuria and her brother Zerva. That's why me and others are following him, to end Summerill's evil." Renee looked at Houki with a smile.

"I see..." A smile came about Houki's face. "You know... my respect for him has grown since you told me about him. Thank you, Renee." Houki bowed lightly in gratitude.

"Anytime. Come on, let's head back to the inn before we catch our deaths in the cold night." Renee suggested, Houki nodded and the two of them went to bed.

The next morning, the party set out for Mudus Gate, after awhile, they rested at Trosia Highland. It was there a event took place.

Elaine was using a pot to put some things in it. She stopped to think about what to do next.

"Should I put this in? ...Or perhaps this one..." Elaine shook her head no with a cute smile and turned to another ingrediant. "No, this one for sure..."

Leo was suverying the area till he smelled something. He turned to the source and saw Elaine cooking something.

"This smell... Elaine, what are you doing?" The Spirit Vessel asked as he walked up to the female general.

Elaine noitced Leo, smiled and said "I am practicing my cooking. I was never allowed in the kitchen- cooking was the maid's job. I thought I'd try my hand." Elaine smiled even more and offered "Would you care for a taste?"

Leo closed his eyes and smiled and replied with "I would love one. Here goes..." Leo used the fork to bite down on Elaine's dish, suddenly, his eyes turned into small white dots and he suddenly didn't feel so good.

'Th-This feeling... I have felt it before, on the battlefield... As though death stands beside me...' Leo thought to himself as he did his best to resist the urge to vomit.

Elaine looked at Leo with concern and asked "Is there something amiss? You needn't be shy. Or perhaps you do not..."

Leo held his hand to stop Elaine and with a weak smile, he stuttered "N-No. I just remembered that I had already eaten... Well, here goes..." Leo, shaken and trembling used his fork to take another bite of whatever the dish Elaine made, once again, he felt sick. He dropped his plate and it shattered into many pieces, the food was embedded on the ground, Leo's face turned green.

"What is it?!" Elaine shouted in concern as she looked at Leo with a worried expression.

Leo clutched his stomach and spluttered "Elaine, wh-what... What did you put in this?"

Elaine put her pinky on her chin, looked up and replied "Nothing that strange... How does it taste?"

Leo was getting sicker and greener by the minute, he gasped out "Taste? I suppose I should... be honest..."

Elaine nodded and said seriously "Of course. If I am to fix any mistakes, I must have your full, unadulterated opinion."

With all his might, he was resisting the urge to vomit. "Well, in that case... It is... well... a very creative and innovatived dish..."

Luckily, Elaine was understandable and she said "I knew it. It is terrible, isn't it? I have prepared several other dishes. Perhaps one of them will be better?" Elaine picked up a plate with food that doesn't look edible.

A huge sweat drop appeared on the back of Leo's head and he muttered "Well, I, ah... I... I think I hear Winfield calling me! Perhaps I can try them next time, Elaine!"

Elaine closed her eyes and smiled and said "Then, I shall have to try harder next time. Promise me you will try my cooking again, won't you?"

Leo nodded weakly with a weak smile as he rushed towards somewhere.

We cut to Leo vomiting near a tree (The puking scene is censored, so don't worry about it).

Leo panted heavily as he turned around and leaned on a tree while sitting down, catching his breath and letting his strength recover.

"I... pray to the gods that Elaine's cooking will be better next time... If she doesn't improve and I tried one of her food again, I will die again... Oh gods..." Leo sighed in relief.

Suddenly, Leo's senses begin to act up, now fully recovered from that ordeal, he stood up and peaked his head to see something that intrigued him.

It was a strange metalic vessel with wings and some sort of top with glass on it. He saw that the vessel also has weaponary he has never seen before. He inducted that it must be from another universe or something.

Curious, he slowly walked up to the vessel and got near it. He sees the wings of the vessel has a symbol that looked like a wrench. Wrenches haven't been invented yet, but still, his curiousity wants to know how adavnced this vessel is.

Suddenly, he heard a "YAAAAHHHH!" Alarmed, Leo unsheathed his sword and blocked what looked like a larger wrench but much more futuristic.

The owner happens to be what looked like a huge humanoid cat like creature with ears and a lion's tail and wear brown high tech clothes. He also has a orange amulet with a ruby on his right arm.

Leo and the creature mimick each other's attack patterns till the creature shouted "Who the heck are you?! Did you come to steal my ship?!"

"I mean you no harm! If I was trying to steal your vessel, I wouldn't jump to conclusions like that!" Leo tried to reason with the creature. Leo also added "Besides, I have never seen a ship like that in my life!"

Suddenly, to Leo's surprise, the ship spoke with "He is right, Ratchet. He was just curious about my design."

That worked as the one called Ratchet lowered his weapon and felt guilt for attacking someone he thought was trying to steal his ship.

"You're... You're right, Aphelion. Sorry about that, Mister..."

"Leonhardt Raigan. But calle me Leo." Leo smiled as he held his hand, offering a handshake.

"I'm Ratchet. I'm a Lombax." Ratchet smiled as he took Leo's hand and shook it.

It was then a small metaltic man of some sort with green eyes and a small red attenna on its head came into appearance.

Ratchet chuckled and pointed to the metalic creature "And this robot is my best bud, Clank."

The one called Clank looked at Leo and said politely "Please to meet your aquritance, sir."

"S-Same here..." Leo smiled meekly, and then he went back to his serious look and turned to the two and said "I take it you two are wondering where you are. It's not safe here with monsters or enemy soldiers or the undead minions of the Demon King Summerill. ...Is it alright if we take a ride on your vessel?"

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: The Battle of Mudus Gate: Part 3 of 3: Of Vandreads and Tensions: To Fight a Former Comrade.**

**A/N: The action is about to heat up in the final part of the Mudus Gate arc, so don't miss it!**


End file.
